Su sorpresa de San Valentín
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Cuando Nessie Cullen, de seis años, escribió un correo electrónico a toda la asociación de padres de alumnos para pedir una mamá, los problemas de la directora interina Bella Swan no hicieron más que empezar. A Edward, el padre de Nessie, no lo habían llamado al despacho de la directora desde que era un niño… y nunca había visto una directora como Bella. Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _Tanya Michaels._

**Argumento: **Cuando Nessie Cullen, de seis años, escribió un correo electrónico a toda la asociación de padres de alumnos para pedir una mamá, los problemas de la directora interina Bella Swan no hicieron más que empezar.

A Edward, el padre de Nessie, no lo habían llamado al despacho de la directora desde que era un niño… y nunca había visto una directora como Bella. Para ella, mezclar trabajo y placer era absolutamente imposible. Además, era muy probable que Edward tuviera que irse a trabajar a Colorado en unos meses. No sería justo que Edward metiera una madre provisional en la vida de Nessie. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iban a negar Bella y él los sentimientos que se arraigaban cada vez más entre ellos?

**Prólogo**

«¡Te odio, Santa Claus!», se dijo Nessie para sus adentros.

Nessie Cullen, de seis años, estaba sentada a la mesa en el comedor de su tía Rosalie y se acordaba del día que la llevó al centro comercial de Charlotte para hacer las compras de Navidad. Se hizo una foto con Santa Claus y le dijo lo que más quería en el mundo. Como su padre le había dicho que no fuese avariciosa, ella solo le pidió una cosa: una mamá nueva.

Sin embargo, ya estaban a finales de enero y su padre no había salido con una sola mujer. ¿Cómo era posible que Santa Claus no la ayudara cuando había sido muy buena? La señora Norris, su niñera, decía que era un ángel. Había sido casi perfecta. Algunas veces se peleaba con su primo Bobby, pero eso no contaba porque él siempre empezaba a fastidiarla.

—Nessie, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó su tía—. No comes nada y te encanta el guiso de carne. Lo he hecho especialmente para ti.

A Nessie le encantaba casi toda la comida que se hacía en casa de su tía Rosalie. Su padre no era un buen cocinero y por eso casi todas las noches cenaban en la hamburguesería. Menos los martes, cuando su tía Rosalie la recogía en la clase de ballet y su padre iba después de cerrar la tienda y cenaban juntos. Esa noche no tenía hambre. Le dolía el estómago. El estómago empezó a molestarle cuando la profesora de ballet les recordó que en abril tenían una función muy importante y que iba a mandar notas a las casas para pedir madres voluntarias que las ayudaran. Lorelai Moon dijo inmediatamente que su madre iría. La madre de Lorelai dirigía el coro infantil de la iglesia. La madre de Lorelai estaba en la asociación de padres de alumnos con su tía Rosalie. La madre de Lorelai hacía las magdalenas para la fiesta de Navidad de la clase de ballet. Nessie era la única niña de la clase de ballet, y de todo su curso, que no tenía madre.

—No tengo hambre.

Su padre la miró. No había hablado mucho esa noche y a ella le pareció que estaba triste, lo parecía muchas veces últimamente. Seguramente, porque estaba solo.

—¿No se te ha abierto el apetito en la clase de ballet? —le preguntó él.

—¿Puedo levantarme? —preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

La tía Rosalie frunció el ceño y Nessie pensó que iba a negarse, pero las personas mayores eran sorprendentes algunas veces.

—Puedes subir al cuarto de Bobby mientras terminamos. Bobby, en Navidad te regalaron algunos juegos de mesa nuevos. Estoy segura de que a tu prima le gustaría jugar contigo.

La verdad era que, en esa casa, solo le gustaba jugar con Butterscotch, el perro de aguas de su tía, pero siempre lo sacaban fuera durante las comidas.

—¡Tengo once años! Mis juegos no son para niñas de seis años. Además, tengo deberes y dijiste que podría usar tu ordenador para hacer la redacción.

El ordenador de la tía Rosalie estaba en su despacho, que tenía una puerta con pestillo.

—¿No podemos ir los dos a tu despacho? —preguntó Nessie—. Bobby puede hacer la redacción y yo puedo llevar a Butterscotch con nosotros.

La tía Rosalie accedió y Nessie siguió a su primo al despacho.

—Son unos deberes muy importantes —le avisó su primo en el tono malhumorado de siempre—. No me fastidies, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No te preocupes!

¿Para qué iba a querer hablar con Bobby? Era un majadero. Se sentó y se dio unas palmadas en las rodillas para que Butterscotch se acercara. Abrazó al perro y apoyó la cara en su suave pelo. Nessie empezó a sollozar, no se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a llorar, pero ya no podía parar.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Bobby en tono asustado—. Deja de llorar. Van a pensar que te he hecho algo.

—No… no puedo…

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Porque… porque no tengo una mamá…

Él se calló. Ni siquiera Bobby era tan majadero para fastidiarla con eso. Se sentó en el suelo, al otro lado de Butterscotch, y le dio unas palmadas en el brazo para consolarla.

—¿Te acuerdas de ella? Eras muy pequeña cuando murió.

También decía que era muy pequeña en ese momento… Ella no pudo contestarle porque estaba llorando demasiado.

—La tía Tanya era fantástica —siguió Bobby—. Una vez le dije que quería ser científico y pensé que a lo mejor se reiría de mí, pero me regaló un microscopio por mi cumpleaños.

El padre de Nessie le hacía regalos por su cumpleaños, pero no los envolvía, los metía en una bolsa. La tía Rosalie también usaba bolsas algunas veces, pero las ataba con cintas y metía papel de colores con el regalo.

—Necesito una madre —Nessie se frotó la nariz—. Santa Claus debería haberme traído una, pero no lo ha hecho.

Bobby abrió la boca y tomó aliento como si fuese a explicarle algo, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesitas a Santa Claus, chiquilla, necesitas a «Promesas punto com».

—¿Promesas?

Nessie sabía qué quería decir «punto com». Algunas veces, su padre le dejaba jugar en su ordenador y su profesora, la señora Frost, les recomendaba páginas web para aprender fonética y hacer ejercicios de matemáticas. Sin embargo, no había podido utilizar mucho el ordenador portátil de su padre últimamente porque estaba muy ocupado con cosas de la tienda.

—¿Nunca has visto esos anuncios tan ñoños de Promesas? —le preguntó Bobby—. La gente se conoce por correos electrónicos y mensajes y empieza a salir. Tu padre tendría que inscribirse.

—Si él la conociera por ordenador, ¿cómo iba a saber yo si me gustaba? —preguntó ella poco convencida de que su padre fuese a hacerlo.

—A lo mejor ya la ha conocido, boba —replicó Bobby—. No por ordenador, sino en la vida real. Podría salir con alguien de la iglesia o de nuestro colegio. Así, sabrías inmediatamente si te gusta.

—Pero no habla con las mujeres de la iglesia ni del colegio.

Bobby arrugó la frente, como hacía siempre que pensaba mucho.

—En secundaria hicieron uno de esos bailes en los que las chicas piden a los chicos que sean sus parejas. A lo mejor conseguimos que una mujer se lo pida al tío Edward.

—¿Cómo?

¿Quién? Su profesora de ballet y su profesora del colegio estaban casadas. Bobby se levantó y miró las cosas que tenía su madre en la mesa. Tomó un librito amarillo donde podía leerse Asociación de padres de alumnos.

—Si te ayudara a encontrar una madre, no vendrías tanto por aquí.

—¿Me ayudarás? ¿De verdad?

—Tengo un plan —contestó él abriendo el librito.

Nessie ya había dejado de llorar y abrazó a Bobby con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!

Era un día muy raro si podía confiar más en el majadero de su primo que en Santa Claus.

* * *

**N.A:** Vengo con una historia muy tierna, ojala que les guste, esta historia la actualizaré cada lunes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _Tanya Michaels._

**Capítulo 1**

—Despierta, niña, despierta…

Edward Cullen lo cantaba por costumbre, así era como Tanya despertaba a su hija cuando estaba en preescolar. Aunque Nessie estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano para ir al colegio, no lo hacía más contenta que cuando tenía tres años. Ella farfulló algo y se tapó más con el edredón. Él, con un suspiro, la destapó un poco.

—Arriba, Nessie, tienes colegio y yo tengo un desayuno de trabajo muy importante. Mañana es sábado y podremos levantarnos tarde.

Si la reunión de esa mañana salía bien, quizá pudiera dormir tranquilamente por fin.

—No me siento bien.

Ésa era su segunda táctica habitual después de esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Qué te duele? —preguntó él poniéndole la mano en la frente—. No tienes fiebre. Vamos, date prisa y ayúdame a elegir tu ropa. ¿Qué te parece el traje de baño naranja con unos calcetines de puntos?

Algunas mañanas, sus intentos de ser gracioso solo merecían una mirada somnolienta y de rabia, pero ese día lo recompensó con una risita.

—¡Papá! ¡No puedo ir al colegio en traje de baño! Además, estamos en invierno —ella suspiró y abrazó a su caballo de peluche—. ¿Tengo que levantarme?

—Eso me temo.

—¿Me das un abrazo primero?

Ésa era su táctica dilatoria preferida.

—De acuerdo.

Él se sentó a los pies de la cama y ella se tumbó en su regazo y lo abrazó. La besó en la cabeza y pudo oler la crema suavizante que utilizó la noche anterior para cepillarle el indomable pelo. Aun así, ella todavía hacía una mueca de dolor cuando se encontraba con un nudo. Además, era un inútil absoluto cuando se trataba de peinarla para la clase de ballet; apenas pasaba de hacerle una coleta y ponerle unas pinzas en el pelo para ir al colegio. Los rizos cobrizos eran indomables. Intentara el peinado que intentara, acababa desgreñada. No le extrañaba que la pobre niña le hubiera lanzado indirectas durante los últimos meses y sabía muy bien que su hija añoraba la figura de una madre. Afortunadamente, estaba Rosalie, la hermana mayor de Tanya. ¿Cómo habría podido sobrevivir los dos últimos años sin su ayuda?

Si cerraba la tienda, ¿Nessie tendría que separarse de su tía y su tío? Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ya había tenido demasiadas pérdidas. Ninguna niña debería crecer sin una madre. ¿Cómo iba a alejarla de sus amigos y familiares de Braeden, Carolina del Norte? Intentó olvidarse de esa preocupación omnipresente. Eso no iba a cambiar el resultado de la reunión que tenía esa mañana. Además, llevaba un tiempo trabajando más de lo habitual y Nessie se merecía toda su atención.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, bichito?

—Yo también te quiero.

—Tú y yo formamos un buen equipo.

—Los equipos pueden ser de muchas personas —replicó ella—. Dos no son muchas.

Sus palabras lo atravesaron como un cuchillo. Por mucho que la amara, él no era suficiente.

—Es posible que dos no sean muchos, pero si lo piensas, hay más personas que nos quieren. La tía Rosalie, el tío Emmett, Bobby, la señora Norris, Lucy, de la tienda, Jasper…

Jasper Withlock se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Edward desde que Tanya murió porque estaba soltero y estar con él le resultaba más cómodo que estar con las parejas casadas que Tanya y él habían conocido. Jasper era un soltero convencido, pero se portaba asombrosamente bien con Nessie. Incluso había prometido asistir a su función de ballet. Naturalmente, luego le preguntó si alguna de las pequeñas bailarinas tenía una madre sin pareja que estuviera bien.

—Cariño, ¿todo esto se debe a que quieres tener una madre? —preguntó él con un suspiro.

—¿Alguna vez la tendré?

Él sabía la respuesta que ella quería oír, pero las pocas mujeres con las que había salido durante esos dos años lo habían dejado frío. Además, aunque la idea le interesara más, la desecharía en ese momento, mientras intentaba solucionar su situación laboral. Su prioridad era proporcionar un hogar y una estabilidad económica a su hija.

—Es posible que algún día.

—¿Eres tímido? —le preguntó ella—. Hemos hablado de la timidez en el colegio. Como cuando no sabes hacer amigos nuevos o te pones nervioso por cantar en clase de música. Si eres tímido con las chicas, puedo ayudarte.

Él sonrió al imaginarse a su hija de seis años dándole consejos porque se ponía nervioso al quedar con una mujer.

—¿De verdad? Eres muy amable, pero habrá que esperar a más adelante. En este momento, tienes que prepararte para ir al colegio. Ya vamos retrasados.

—De acuerdo —ella se sentó y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Pero no te preocupes, papá, tengo un plan muy bueno.

Eso le divirtió y le produjo curiosidad, pero prefirió no animar a su hija casamentera. Le partió el alma leer la carta a Santa Claus que ella le dio para que la echara al correo. Durante todo noviembre y diciembre había intentado que ella le dijera lo que quería recibir en Navidad, pero ella se negó a contestar. Deseoso de que Santa Claus satisficiera sus peticiones, acabó leyéndola e intentó compensarla con más juguetes. Pareció encantada la mañana de Navidad pero, al cabo de una semana, volvió a quedarse ensimismada.

Quizá, si no comentaban su plan para resolver su supuesta timidez con las mujeres, ella acabaría olvidándose. Aunque le gustaría aferrarse a esa esperanza, era inútil. Nessie había heredado los rizos y los ojos marrones de su madre, pero la perseverancia y tozudez de él.

.

.

.

La tienda que llevaba Edward se llamaba Cuesta arriba, un nombre en broma para un sitio que vendía material de deporte y para actividades al aire libre. Sin embargo, su situación, efectivamente, era bastante complicada. Ese desayuno de trabajo se parecía mucho a la última comida de un condenado a muerte. Al otro lado de la mesa, Bennett Coleridge, dueño de una docena de tiendas de Cuesta arriba, lo miró con amabilidad mientras tomaba el sirope.

—Entiéndelo, si cierro la tienda, sigues teniendo oportunidades en la empresa. Tenemos más tiendas. La de Carolina de Sur es la más cercana, pero si quieres un cambio absoluto, las dos de Colorado tienen mucho trabajo durante todo el año.

Cuando Cuesta arriba se instaló en Braeden, Carolina del Norte, había un campamento justo a la salida del pueblo y una cabaña a media hora donde se organizaban excursiones a pie o en canoa. Los dos, desgraciadamente, habían cerrado durante los dos últimos años. En esos momentos, la tienda que regentaba Edward parecía la siguiente víctima de esos tiempos tan difíciles para la economía.

Bennett había hablado de Colorado si los Cullen querían un cambio absoluto. Sin embargo, Nessie había nacido allí y había pasado toda su vida en la misma casa. Para ella, cualquier cosa que estuviera lejos de los límites de Braeden sería un cambio descomunal. Él sabía que su vida personal, o su falta de vida personal, era una decepción para su hija. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que también había fracasado en su vida profesional y que tendría que alejarse de su colegio y sus amigos? Tragó saliva para parecer tranquilo. A los empresarios como Bennett les convencían las cifras, no la desesperación.

—Ya sé que los beneficios de la tienda han bajado, pero tengo algunas ideas para que cambien las cosas —aseguró Edward con convencimiento.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Bennett con una ceja arqueada.

—Bueno, hace unos meses comenté con el director del colegio la posibilidad de patrocinar una caseta en la feria que hacen sobre la forma física en el colegio de primaria. Es un acontecimiento de un día que organizaron el año pasado los médicos y los entrenadores del pueblo para informar a los padres sobre los riesgos de la obesidad infantil. Además de la información, se enseñan a los niños distintas maneras de estar en forma divirtiéndose. Es un escaparate perfecto para nosotros. Puedo construir un muro pequeño para escalar y recordar a los padres lo importante que es el casco al montar en bicicleta y mantenerse hidratado. También les daré cupones promocionales para productos de nuestra tienda. Como padre, puedo decir que, en tiempos difíciles, los padres están dispuestos a gastarse más dinero en sus hijos que en sí mismos. Sobre todo, si es para que sus hijos estén más sanos.

Edward, demasiado tarde, se acordó de que el director del colegio se había jubilado en Navidad. Debería ponerse en contacto con su sustituto.

—Estoy a favor de esa feria sobre la forma física, pero aumentar las ventas de cantimploras y rodilleras de niños no es…

—También leí hace poco un artículo en una revista económica —le interrumpió Edward—. Decía que la gente que iba al extranjero o a hoteles de lujo está buscando vacaciones más baratas en su país. Hay que reconocerlo, no todo el mundo puede permitirse ir a Aspen. No obstante, la gente que vive aquí o en los estados vecinos podrían pasar un día en Sugar Mountain. Hay varias estaciones de esquí en un radio de cien kilómetros alrededor de Braeden, pero la más nueva, Hawk Summit, está a solo cuarenta minutos. La inauguración por todo lo alto del año pasado se retrasó dos veces porque no se había terminado y cuando por fin la inauguraron, el inusitado buen tiempo les afectó mucho. Ahora están en la segunda temporada y diría que están pasándolo mal.

Bennett dejó el tenedor con una mirada de incomprensión.

—¿Crees que una estación de esquí recién inaugurada que está a punto de hundirse puede ayudar a una tienda que está hundiéndose?

Edward apretó las mandíbulas para relajarse.

—Sí, creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Efectivamente, como acaba de inaugurarse, estarán más interesados en algunas de las ideas de descuentos promocionales que tengo. Bennett, sé que puedo reflotar la tienda. Solo necesito tiempo y…

—Hasta finales de abril —le interrumpió el otro hombre en un tono tajante—. Mi esposa y yo vamos a venir para su reunión de conmemoración de los veinte años de su promoción del instituto. Tú y yo estudiaremos las cuentas esa semana y decidiremos si ha habido una mejoría significativa en comparación con la primavera pasada. Si no…

Edward no iba a desperdiciar el indulto. Durante los tres meses siguientes se partiría el espinazo para que Cuesta arriba fuese un éxito. Se lo debía a sus empleados, que necesitaban el sueldo, y a su jefe, quien estaba dándole esa oportunidad pero, sobre todo, se lo debía a su hija.

.

.

.

Bella Swan aparcó en el sitio reservado para ella. Solo unas semanas antes, ver ese sitio la había llenado de orgullo y entusiasmo. Si bien estaba orgullosa de que la hubieran nombrado directora interina para terminar el curso, bueno… había sido una semana complicada. Sin embargo, ya era viernes y tenía cuarenta y ocho horas por delante para recargar las pilas, salvo la cena familiar del domingo por la noche. Solo quería quedarse en la acogedora calidez de su casa con un buen libro y lejos de las miradas afiladas del personal y los docentes que estaban poniendo a prueba su autoridad, lejos de los bienintencionados consejos de padres que desconocían las políticas del condado que tenía que seguir y lejos de la silenciosa censura de Roberta Cree, la secretaria del colegio.

Roberta llevaba en el colegio Woodside desde que se inauguró en 1987 y había sobrevivido a los cuatro directores anteriores, entre ellos, al predecesor inmediato de Bella, el estimado Jonathan Ridenour. El pasillo que llevaba desde la entrada al despacho de Bella estaba flanqueado por los retratos de sus predecesores. Ella juraría que sus ojos la seguían cuando pasaba por allí. Además, seguramente, los directores sacudirían las cabezas cuando nadie estuviese mirando.

En general, el primer mes en Woodside no había transcurrido tan tranquilamente como había esperado. Aunque habían pasado años desde que expresó su deseo de llegar a ser directora, todavía podía oír a su padre cuando le decía que no necesitaba los problemas administrativos, que podía ser profesora y preocuparse solo de su clase, tener los veranos libres y centrarse en sus alumnos. Bella no tenía hijos ni marido ni un novio fijo, aunque había tenido alguna relación, y eso parecía preocupar a sus padres. Se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta haciendo un esfuerzo para no dar un portazo. Seth, su hermano, era médico, no tenía novia y, prácticamente, vivía en el hospital, pero sus padres alababan sus elevadas metas profesionales y las consideraban unos cimientos sólidos para el porvenir. Cuando Seth decidió que quería estudiar Medicina, su padre nunca le propuso que estudiara Enfermería para tener libres los veranos. ¿Por qué no recibía ella el mismo respaldo en sus aspiraciones profesionales? Al fin y al cabo, lo que primero le inspiró fue haberse pasado la vida oyendo a su madre, una profesora jubilada. La señora Swan y sus colegas habían tenido grandes ideas, pero no tuvieron la capacidad para ponerlas en práctica. Ella decidió pronto que quería ascender en la docencia y poder ayudar algún día a los profesores.

Sin embargo, hasta la fecha, iba despacio en Woodside, un colegio de enseñanza primaria demasiado pequeño para tener un ayudante de director, quien habría podido ser un aliado para facilitar la transición. Quizá, algunos de los docentes podían creer que acogerla con afecto sería como una deslealtad hacia el estimado director Ridenour. Todo el mundo se quedó conmocionado cuando tuvo el infarto en noviembre y lamentó que se jubilara prematuramente. Quizá su anhelo por tomar posesión de su cargo después de las vacaciones de invierno se consideró inapropiado, como si estuviera aprovechándose de la desdicha de otro.

Se prometió que acabaría conquistando a esa gente. Al fin y al cabo, era agradable y le apasionaba crear un buen ambiente y la idea de ofrecer la mejor educación posible a los alumnos de ese pequeño colegio. En teoría, eran metas que compartía con todos lo que entraban allí. Por ejemplo, con la presidenta de la asociación de padres de alumnos.

Bella suspiró cuando vio precisamente a esa mujer que iba de un lado a otro por delante de la secretaría del colegio hablando en voz baja y tono tenso con otras dos madres. Reconoció a una, Carolyn Moon. Era la madre de un alumno de primer curso, de otro de tercero y de dos gemelos de cuarto. Carolyn pasaba tanto tiempo en el colegio como ella misma. No podía acordarse de quién era la tercera mujer, pero parecía tan descontenta como sus acompañantes. Afortunadamente, la tres hablaban en voz baja y los alumnos, que se dirigían a clase, parecían ajenos al problema, fuera cual fuese.

Si hubiese sido más baja, habría estado tentada de confundirse con los alumnos de quinto para escabullirse de las madres que la esperaban. Nancy, la presidenta de la asociación, era una mujer delicada y que se preocupaba sinceramente por el alumnado, pero era de las que siempre estaban angustiadas, parecía permanentemente preocupada porque el colegio estaba al borde del desastre y que ella, como presidenta, estaría al timón del barco cuando se hundiera. Tampoco ayudaba tener de segunda de a bordo a alguien como Carolyn Moon, que se quejaba de todo y alteraba más a Nancy. Ella ya había aprendido que ver a Carolyn esperándola a la puerta del despacho no era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Podía lidiarlo. Era la directora y tenía ese cargo porque sabía hacer su trabajo. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se propuso no caer en la emboscada antes de poder tomarse un café aunque fuera muy partidaria de hablar con los padres preocupados.

—Buenos días, señoras —las saludó cuando se dirigieron hacia ella hablando todas a la vez.

—Señorita Swan —empezó Carolyn—, ¿tiene idea de…?

Nancy se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente.

—Directora Swan, estamos seguras de que tiene un día muy ocupado, pero…

—Me encantaría encontrar un hueco para hablar con ustedes —les aseguró Bella—, pero en este momento tengo que preparar los comunicados de la mañana. Si las tres desean esperar, volveré en cuanto pueda. Si tienen que ir a otro sitio, por favor escríbanme un correo electrónico con lo que quieran comentar o hablen con Roberta para concertar una cita.

—¡Esto habría que tratarlo inmediatamente! —insistió Carolyn—. Una persona no puede…

—Esperaremos —la interrumpió Nancy con firmeza.

Bella sabía que fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía tan alteradas a esas madres, encontraría la explicación en su correo. Sorteó la cafetera y fue directamente a su despacho, cerró la puerta y encendió el ordenador preparada para lo peor. Lo que no había podido esperarse era que una alumna pidiera citas para su padre. Al parecer, un correo había llegado a las ciento cincuenta familias de la asociación de padres de alumnos. Al menos once habían reenviado una copia a Bella. La carta parecía haber llegado de Rosalie McCarthy, la encargada de las ferias del libro de primavera y otoño, pero en la línea de «asunto» del correo podía leerse: De Renesmee Cullen. Al parecer, Renesmee intentaba estimular la vida amorosa de su padre con la esperanza de encontrar una madre nueva.

¿Sabía Rosalie McCarthy que habían saboteado su correo electrónico de esa manera? Dado el número de padres que ya se habían puesto en contacto con ella, alguien habría escrito a Rosalie o la habría llamado por teléfono. Hablaría con esa mujer ese mismo día, pero antes tenía que hablar con el padre de Renesmee Cullen. Llamó a Roberta por el interfono.

—Roberta, necesito que me consigas…

—Él ya está de camino.

* * *

**N.A:** Ay esta Nessie, en los problemas que meterá a Edward, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, está inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _Tanya Michaels._

**Capítulo 2**

El jefe de Edward estaba casi todos los días en Colorado y no se enteraba de lo que hacía. Entonces, ¿por qué le llamaban del colegio e iba a tener que abrir la tienda más tarde precisamente el día que Bennett estaba en el pueblo para ver cómo marchaban las cosas? Él ni siquiera sabía por qué le habían pedido que fuera al colegio.

—¿Está enferma Nessie? —preguntó a la mujer que lo llamó de Woodside.

—No, señor. No queremos que venga a recoger a su hija. La directora Swan tiene que hablar con usted.

Bella Swan, la nueva directora… Él había recibido la misma carta de presentación que los demás padres, pero nunca había visto a Bella. Quizá no fuese tan mala suerte después de todo, porque quería haber hablado con ella de la feria sobre la forma física.

—Nessie no habrá hecho nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó él más como un reflejo paternal que por preocupación.

Su hija se había portado ejemplarmente desde la muerte de su esposa. Aparte de su desesperación creciente porque su padre no hacía nada por volver a casarse, no solía alborotar ni infringir las reglas. La señora Norris decía que era una maravilla cuidarla, que era tan silenciosa que casi ni se daba cuenta de que estaba en casa.

—Eso tendrá que aclararlo con la directora —le contestó la secretaria.

Entonces, ella colgó y él se quedó desconcertado durante los quince minutos que tardó en llegar al colegio. Sintió una punzada el entrar y recordar cuánto le dolía llevar a Nessie el primer día de curso sin que estuviera su madre para verla y ayudarla a arreglarse. Además, no solía ir mucho por allí. Solo iba a algunas funciones y al principio del curso, cuando presentaban a los alumnos y los profesores. En esas ocasiones era uno más de la multitud, pero esa mañana el vestíbulo estaba vacío. Solo había una mujer que parecía acompañar a su hijo que llegaba tarde. La reconoció por haberla visto en la tienda y la saludó con la mano pero, incomprensiblemente, la mujer dejó escapar una risita y miró hacia otro lado. Él no hizo caso de ese comportamiento tan raro y entró en la secretaría. Roberta Cree, la secretaria, estaba metiendo papel en la bandeja de la fotocopiadora. Aunque ya la había visto antes, volvió a sorprenderle lo baja que era. Por teléfono era mucho más alta.

—Señor Cullen, le diré a la directora que… —empezó a decir la secretaria.

—¿Señor Cullen? —una morena salió del despacho que había detrás del mostrador—. ¿Edward Cullen? Soy Bella Swan.

Edward no recordó haber tenido ninguna directora como aquélla cuando era niño. ¿Era demasiado joven para ser directora o su concepto de la edad había cambiado porque él era adulto? Sería alta aunque no llevara aquellas botas negras y el jersey color chocolate que entonaba con sus ojos no disimulaba las curvas que había debajo. Desgraciadamente, esos ojos marrones lo miraban entrecerrados y con un disgusto evidente. ¿Lo había sorprendido mirándola seductoramente? Hacía tanto que no coqueteaba que no estaba seguro.

—No quería mirarla fijamente —se defendió él—. No es como me esperaba. Me imagino que estoy acostumbrado a ver salir al director Ridenour por esa puerta y usted no… no es como él.

—Eso me han dicho —replicó con una sonrisa tensa.

Ella le invitó a entrar, cerró la puerta y le señaló una de las sillas que había alrededor de una mesa redonda.

—Gracias por venir tan deprisa. Me alegro de que haya venido, señor Cullen. Tenemos que hablar de Nessie. ¿Sabe algo, por casualidad, de un correo electrónico que ha mandado su hija?

—¿Mi hija? Eso es imposible. Aparte de que, evidentemente, no tiene una cuenta de correo, nunca utiliza mi ordenador sin mi supervisión.

La directora Swan se sentó en otra de las sillas y cruzó las piernas, que eran preciosas bajo una falda negra y unas medias muy finas. Le dejó atónito que se diera cuenta. Durante años, muchas mujeres habían pasado por su tienda y suponía que algunas serían muy atractivas, pero sabría decir mejor lo que habían comprado que cómo eran. Tardó un momento en concentrarse en lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Una serie de padres me han reenviado esto.

Ella le acercó una hoja de papel y él, con curiosidad, la tomó y miró la línea del asunto. ¿De Renesmee Cullen?

—Es la dirección de correo de mi cuñada. Nessie…

Él se calló al acordarse de cuánto se habían alegrado Rosalie y él de lo bien que se llevaban Nessie y Bobby. Durante las dos últimas cenas familiares, los dos niños se habían encerrado en el despacho sin discutir ni pelearse, lo cual debería haber sido motivo más que suficiente para que sospechara.

—Nessie tiene un primo que ha debido de ayudarla. Ella sola no habría sabido mandar un correo.

—Bobby McCarthy, el hijo de Rosalie —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Es un chico muy listo. Parece claro que Nessie solo dictó la carta porque la puntuación y la ortografía son impropias de una niña de su edad.

Edward, cada vez más nervioso, empezó a leer.

_Me llamo Renesmee Cullen. La gente me llama Nessie. Tengo seis años y estoy en el primer curso del colegio Woodside. Soy la única niña de mi clase que no tiene una mamá._

A Edward se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que su hija estaba dolida porque él seguía sin encontrar pareja, pero ver su desdicha por escrito… Estaba atónito porque hubiera decidido contárselo a todo Woodside en vez de intentar hablarlo más con él.

_Mi papá es Edward Cullen. Es un buen hombre, pero no es un buen cocinero. Mi mamá se fue al cielo. Él necesita otra esposa, pero nunca sale con una mujer._

Era imposible no ruborizarse. No apartó la mirada del humillante papel para no mirar a la morena que lo observaba en silencio.

_Creo que mi papá es tímido. ¿Puedes ayudarle? Pronto será el día de San Valentín y está muy solo. Si no eres una mujer demasiado mayor y no estás casada, a lo mejor podrías ser la novia de mi papá. Por favor, si él te gustaría, díselo. Pasa mucho tiempo en la tienda, pero es divertido cuando está en casa. También estaría bien que tuvieras un perro. Quiero mucho tener uno, pero no tanto como tener una mamá._

_Gracias,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

Edward estaba abochornado, le dolía el corazón por su hija y también estaba dispuesto a castigarla, como a su sobrino, durante el resto de sus vidas. Aunque ella había intentado avisarlo esa mañana, ya que le había dicho que tenía un plan. Se sintió dominado por distintas emociones, desde la admiración por la ingenuidad para resolver problemas de su hija hasta la furia porque les habían arrebatado tan pronto a su esposa. Oyó su risa chirriante. Al intentar articular una reacción, se había reído involuntariamente.

—A lo mejor puedo conseguirle solo el perro…

—No creo que bromear sea la mejor manera de afrontar esto —replicó amablemente la directora—. Su hija, evidentemente…

—¿Ha conocido a mi hija? —preguntó él.

Edward no solía ser brusco, pero seguía aturdido por la idea de que Nessie estuviese tan desesperada que había pasado a la acción. Siempre leía las observaciones semanales de su profesora, la señora Frost, y escuchaba todos los consejos de Rosalie porque sabía que su cuñada quería lo mejor para Nessie. Sin embargo, le disgustaba el tono condescendiente de una mujer que, seguramente, no reconocería a su hija si la viera.

Bella se puso muy recta en la silla.

—Paso por todas las clases y algunas veces les leo historias o me siento a comer con ellos, pero no, no conozco personalmente a su hija. Además, antes de que me lo pregunte, le diré que no tengo hijos. Lo que sí tengo son varios años de experiencia docente con niños y un máster en Educación. Seré más joven que el director Ridenour, pero le aseguro que estoy capacitada para ejercer mi puesto.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo al darse cuenta de que había estropeado la reunión.

—Claro que lo está, señorita Swan. Le pido disculpas. Me he puesto a la defensiva porque es algo personal.

Ella relajó levemente su postura, pero no suavizó el gesto.

—Entiendo que se sienta así, pero mandó este correo a todos los integrantes de la asociación de padres de alumnos. No he hablado con Nessie ni con su tía. Quería que usted conociera la situación antes. Sin embargo, voy a mandar un correo electrónico tratando el asunto.

En otras palabras, se dijo Edward, su asunto personal se había convertido en público.

—Sin embargo —siguió la directora—, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted antes de que la llame al despacho. ¿Sabe que hay un grupo de apoyo para padres sin pareja que se reúne en la cafetería del colegio los primeros y terceros miércoles de cada mes por la noche?

—Le agradezco que intente ayudarme, pero no voy a renunciar a otra noche con mi hija. Los martes ella tiene ballet y, los viernes, el inventario de la tienda a veces se alarga mucho.

—¿Es la tienda que menciona Nessie en su carta cuando dice que pasa mucho tiempo fuera? Señor Cullen, no he estado casada y no puedo saber exactamente lo que significa perder a un cónyuge, pero me doy cuenta de que tiene que ser muy difícil para Nessie y para usted. Quizá esto no se trate de una petición de una mamá, sino de un grito para reclamar más atención.

—Nessie sabe cuánto la quiero. Se lo digo todos los días. Ella es mi vida, señorita Swan.

Edward se acordó de lo que le prometió a Tanya cuando supieron que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Le prometió que querría a Nessie por los dos. ¿Estaba incumpliéndolo?

—No lo dudo.

La directora, irradiando compasión, puso una mano encima de la de él en la mesa. Entonces, parpadeó como si ese contacto físico le sorprendiera tanto como a él y la retiró inmediatamente.

—Es posible que deba complementar sus palabras con actos, con su tiempo. Las clases de primer curso ya han hecho un par de excursiones al campo. ¿Pudo acudir a alguna?

—Tengo que llevar una tienda.

Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de la presión que tenía que soportar para mantener la tienda a flote y a Nessie en Braeden. ¿Iban a condenarlo como mal padre porque no había acompañado al campo a un montón de niños de seis años?

—Y tiene una hija que lo necesita. Hay muchos estudios que demuestran cuánto beneficia a un niño, tanto emocional como académicamente, que un padre pueda prestarse voluntario a actividades del colegio.

Esos estudios no iban a pagar su hipoteca, pero contuvo el sarcasmo. Si acudir de vez en cuando a una excursión ayudaba a Nessie, encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Sin embargo, la señorita Swan parecía tener otras intenciones. Le dio una carpeta azul.

—Ahí encontrará información sobre las distintas maneras de participar. Siempre necesitamos el respaldo de los padres para nuestras actividades. Nuestra feria del libro de otoño, que suele durar una semana, este año solo duró tres días porque no pudimos cubrir todos los turnos y el campamento de chicas, que solía reunirse aquí todas las semanas, tuvo que disolverse porque no pudieron encontrar un instructor.

—Lástima, me habría encantado hacerles un descuento para…

—Señor Cullen. Estamos hablando de su hija, no de su tienda. Tiene que haber algo que le incumba, una manera de demostrarle a Nessie que es tan importante para usted como su trabajo.

Quizá hubiera alguna forma de compaginar el servicio a la comunidad que le imponía la directora y la promesa que le había hecho a Bennett de impulsar la tienda.

—En realidad, es una curiosa coincidencia —replicó Edward con una sonrisa que quiso ser encantadora—. Quería hablarle de participar más en el colegio esta primavera.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella en tono receloso.

—Ya sé que Woodside celebra esa feria sobre la forma física y nosotros, en Cuesta arriba…

—¿Ése es el nombre de su tienda?

—Es la tienda que regento, no soy el propietario.

—Señor Cullen, creo que no lo entiende —insistió ella—. Su hija lo necesita.

¿Acaso esa morena criticona creía que él no lo tenía presente cada segundo del día? Lo necesitaba para que le hiciera una trenza, cuando no sabía hacerla, y para que le diera la cena. El comentario en el correo electrónico de que no era un buen cocinero le había dolido más de lo que había podido imaginarse. Sin embargo, ella también lo necesitaba para que la alimentara, le diera una casa y la vistiera. Además, la ropa se le quedaba pequeña de una semana a otra. Esa responsabilidad le había pesado mucho últimamente. En ese momento, cuando Bella Swan estaba sacándole a relucir todos sus defectos, quería gritar que hacía todo lo que podía. Paradójicamente, se quedó callado por miedo a que fuera verdad lo que iba a decir. Efectivamente, eso podía ser lo mejor que podía ofrecer, pero no ser lo suficiente para que su hija fuese feliz y estuviese sana. Apretó la carpeta con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo leeré con detenimiento y buscaré la manera de participar.

—¡Fantástico! Estoy deseando trabajar con usted —mintió ella muy poco convincentemente.

Pareció como si ella prefiriera que la enterrara un alud antes de volver a tratar con él, quien, por su parte, sentía exactamente lo mismo hacia ella.

.

.

.

Mientras esperaba sola a que volviera Edward Cullen, se recompuso un poco. Había pedido a Roberta que llamara a Nessie por el interfono que había entre las clases, pero la señora Frost había contestado que estaba con el profesor de gimnasia y que tardarían un rato en llevarla al despacho. Edward había salido fuera para llamar a la tienda y decirle a su empleado que tardaría como media hora en volver al trabajo. Se había excusado con un tono desafiante en la voz, como si esperara que Bella se aplacara al comprobar que era un jefe diligente.

Ella suspiró, miró la pantalla del ordenador sin ver nada y se dijo que había lidiado ese asunto como una profesional. Edward Cullen, sorprendido sin duda por el intento de su hija de dirigir su vida sentimental, había estado susceptible durante toda la reunión. Tampoco había ayudado mucho que ella, en vez de quitar hierro al asunto, hubiese estado a la defensiva. Su idea original había sido llamarlo por teléfono y comentar el correo de Nessie, pero Roberta, por iniciativa propia, lo había llamado al despacho. ¿Su conversación habría sido más fluida si no se hubiesen visto las caras? Tenía que dominarse, no era el primer hombre guapo que conocía. Efectivamente, pero no estaba reaccionando a su cuerpo alto y atlético ni a su rostro atractivo rodeado de un pelo cobrizo. Estaba reaccionando más a la reacción que había tenido él con ella, a cómo la había mirado cuando se vieron la primera vez. Si hubiesen estado en un terreno neutral, no en su lugar de trabajo, donde estaba intentando imponer su autoridad, la complacencia de esos ojos verdes la habrían estremecido. Además, también se había dado cuenta de cómo le había mirado las piernas cuando se sentaron. Sin embargo, pese a la tentación de sentirse halagada como mujer, se sentía molesta como profesional. ¿Era Edward Cullen una de esas personas que la consideraban una chica guapa y demasiado joven para tomarse en serio la responsabilidad de su empleo? No sería el primero. Dejó eso a un lado. Esa mañana estaba dedicada a Nessie Cullen, no a sí misma.

En ocasiones, su trabajo exigía que decidiera lo mejor para el conjunto de los alumnos y que aplicara medidas que afectarían a los casi trescientos niños de Woodside. Otros días, sin embargo, tenía que intentar ayudar a cada uno por separado. Además, por muy desesperantes que pudieran ser sus padres algunas veces, a ella le encantaban las dos cosas y podía imaginarse lo mal que estaba pasándolo esa niña sin madre.

Aunque la puerta estaba abierta, Edward llamó con aire cauteloso.

—No quería interrumpir una llamada o algo así —se justificó mientras entraba en el despacho.

En vez de sentarse otra vez, se quedó de pie detrás del respaldo de la silla.

—Le he pedido a Roberta que no me pase llamadas hasta que hayamos hablado con Nessie. Me imagino que ya estará bastante nerviosa como para tener que contarlo todo mientras yo hablo por teléfono. Los dos van a contar con toda mi atención.

Seguramente, Edward Cullen tendría toda la atención de las mujeres fuera donde fuese. Una vez conocido, era bastante sorprendente que ese hombre no saliera nunca con mujeres. ¿Exageraba su hija? ¿Estaría todavía de luto por su difunta esposa?

—Señor Cullen, perdóneme si es una pregunta indiscreta, pero ¿le importa si le pregunto cuándo falleció su esposa? Solo intento hacerme una idea de la situación de Nessie.

Él agarró el respaldo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hace unos dos años. Ella…

—Señorita Swan… —la voz de la secretaria lo interrumpió por el interfono—. Nessie Cullen va a entrar en este momento.

—Gracias.

Ella se levantó y volvió a la mesa que había junto a la puerta para que pudieran sentarse todos. Una niña, completamente distinta a Edward Cullen, apareció por la puerta. A juzgar por sus rasgos, nadie habría dicho que eran familiares. Él tenía un cobrizo y sedoso y, ella, uno pelirrojo y lleno de rizos. Nessie Cullen era adorable y supuso que sería una reproducción en miniatura de la difunta esposa de Edward Cullen. ¿A él lo consolaba o hacía que la añorara más? Nessie tenía la barbilla muy levantada aunque le temblaba el labio inferior y sus enormes ojos marrones reflejaban nerviosismo.

—Hola, papá.

Él, todavía de pie, le pasó un brazo por lo hombros.

—Hola, bichito.

—¿Te importa sentarte con nosotros, Nessie? Soy la directora Swan.

Bella señaló la silla vacía que había entre ella y Edward y Nessie asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes por qué queremos hablar contigo? —preguntó ella con delicadeza.

Nessie se dejó caer en la silla.

—Por… por la carta que Bobby y yo… quiero decir, por la carta que yo mandé.

—Ya sabemos que tu primo fue tu cómplice. Fue su idea, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward.

—No —contestó ella con firmeza, aunque le temblaba el labio—. Yo tuve la idea de ayudarte a que encontraras una mujer. Tuve la idea antes de Navidad. Eres demasiado tímido, papá. ¡Necesitas ayuda! La tía Rosalie, el pastor Jack y tú decís que hay que ayudar a la gente, ¿no?

—Sí… —reconoció Edward—, pero hay que tener cuidado con la forma de hacerlo.

Él miró a Bella pidiéndole ayuda claramente y ella tuvo que reconocer que era muy gratificante. Ese padre había pasado de dudar que conociera a su hija a contar con su pericia.

—Nessie —Bella se aclaró la garganta—, ¿te acuerdas del policía que vino al colegio la semana pasada y nos habló de que era importante que supiéramos nuestro número de teléfono y dirección pero que no se lo dijéramos a los desconocidos?

—¿Quiere que le diga mi número de teléfono?

—En otro momento. Ahora quiero que entiendas que la dirección de correo electrónico se parece al número de teléfono. La gente quiere privacidad. Cuando nos las dieron para la asociación de padres de alumnos, les prometimos que sólo recibirían correros electrónicos con información oficial de la asociación. Tu primo y tú no tenían derecho a utilizar esa lista. Creo que entiendes que hiciste mal al actuar a espaldas de tu padre, ¿verdad?

Nessie bajó un momento la mirada, pero hizo un último intento para defender su actuación.

—¿Cree que la niñas pequeñas deberían tener una madre? —le preguntó Nessie mirándola con toda la fuerza de sus ojos de color chocolate.

Bella había trabajado con suficientes niños como para saber que los más inteligentes intentaban manipular a los adultos desde muy jóvenes, que ponían a prueba sus limitaciones. Aun así, aunque exageraba el dolor y la desesperación, también era sincera y tuvo ganas de abrazarla.

Sin embargo, no había llegado a directora por dejar que los niños la rodearan con sus deditos, ni siquiera los más encantadores, listos y sin madre. Decidió contestar a Nessie con otra pregunta.

—¿Crees que a tu madre la habría gustado que hicieses algo que molestara a tu padre o a otros adultos?

—No, señora —contestó ella con un susurro.

—¿Me prometes que no volverá a pasar algo parecido? —preguntó Bella con amabilidad.

—Sí, pero alguien tiene que hacer algo —se quejó Nessie.

—Ya sé que es complicado no tener una madre, pero tienes un padre que te quiere mucho.

—Mucho —intervino Edward agarrando la mano de su hija.

—Además, también quiere pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¿De verdad?

Nessie miró a su padre para que lo confirmara. La pequeña parecía muy escéptica y eso demostraba que Bella había tenido razón. Seguramente, si buscaba una madre era, en parte, porque la pequeña se sentía abandonada. Si Edward hacía un esfuerzo por participar más en la vida de su hija, no solo sería positivo para la vida emocional de ella, también le ahorraría muchos problemas a él a largo plazo.

Bella asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza dirigiéndose a Nessie, pero mirando elocuentemente a Edward.

—Sí, va a encontrar la manera de ayudar en el colegio.

—¡Como la madre de Lorelai! —exclamó Nessie con entusiasmo.

Bella pensó que ojalá no, que con una Carolyn Moon tenía más que suficiente. Sin embargo, sonrió para animarla.

—Antes de que vuelvas a clase, tienes que prometer otra cosa. Tu primo y tú utilizaron esas direcciones de correo electrónico sin permiso y fue una violación de la intimidad. Quiero que se disculpen por escrito.

—No sé escribir «violación» —replicó Nessie.

—Te ayudaré, como te ayudo a hacer los deberes.

Edward lo dijo tan deprisa, y mirando de soslayo a la directora, que Bella tuvo la sensación de que estaba intentando ganarse su perdón, como si intentara decirle que no la maltrataba como padre.

Ella tuvo una punzada de remordimiento. ¿Había sido demasiado dura con él? Decidió no dudar. Al fin y al cabo, su planteamiento había dado resultado. Había conseguido que él, a regañadientes, fuera a participar más en la vida de su hija y ella parecía encantada con la idea.

Cuando terminaron la reunión, Edward había prometido a la directora que tendría la disculpa de Nessie el lunes por la mañana y Nessie había prometido que no volvería a mandar un correo electrónico sin autorización. Bella los despidió con afecto y les aseguró que podían contar con ella cuando quisieran.

Se marcharon y cuando Bella se sentó delante del ordenador, no pudo evitar pensar que si Nessie hubiera querido que su correo electrónico hubiese sido efectivo de verdad, debería haber adjuntado una foto de su padre.

.

.

.

Edward había apagado el teléfono móvil durante la reunión. Volvió a encenderlo mientras cruzaba el gélido aparcamiento y comprobó que tenía cuatro mensajes de voz de Rosalie. La llamó y no le sorprendió que ella contestara a la primera señal.

—Nunca dejaré que Bobby vuelva a acercarse a un ordenador —aseguró ella inmediatamente—. Lo digo en serio. No va a volver a utilizar mi ordenador para hacer los deberes. Le compraré una máquina de escribir y una enciclopedia.

—No voy a decirte cómo tienes que educar a tu hijo, pero devolverlo a la Edad de Piedra podría ser exagerado. Bastará con regañarlo y obligarle a que se disculpe. Nessie y yo acabamos de estar con la directora Swan y quiere una disculpa por escrito el lunes por la mañana. Seguramente te llame.

—Edward… ¿los han llamado a los dos al despacho de la directora? Espera a que Bobby llegue a casa. Tenía una cita con el médico a primera hora de la mañana y no pude comprobar el correo electrónico antes de marcharme. Él ya estaba a salvo en el colegio cuando me enteré de lo que había hecho. ¿En qué estarían pensando esos dos chiquillos?

La pregunta seguramente fue retórica, pero se hizo un silencio mientras los dos pensaban en lo que habían pensado esos dos maniobreros. Habían decidido que los niños se merecían dos padres, que Nessie echaba de menos a su madre y que Edward era un desastre en lo relativo a conocer mujeres.

—Como dijo tu hija, el día de San Valentín está a la vuelta de la esquina —comentó Rosalie—. Me imagino que no hay nadie concreto a quien quieras…

—¡No! ¡Tú también! —la interrumpió Edward.

Si lo más bochornoso que le había pasado en su vida era que cientos de personas supieran que era un inútil en el terreno sentimental, lo segundo más bochornoso era comentar su vida amorosa con la hermana mayor de su difunta esposa.

—¿Es por Tanya? —Le preguntó Rosalie con delicadeza—. Si no estás preparado para tener otra relación, lo entiendo, pero si hay alguna otra cosa que evite que… Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y hay fotos de ella por todas partes en mi casa. No quiero que sientas remordimientos por ver a otra mujer. Tanya querría que fueses feliz y Emmett y yo te apoyaríamos si quisieras salir con alguien.

—No es eso —replicó Edward—. Al menos, ahora. Las cosas no van muy bien en la tienda. Bennett Coleridge, el dueño, está en el pueblo durante el fin de semana. Está pensando en cerrar mi tienda, Rosalie.

—No… —ella contuvo el aliento.

—Por eso estoy un poco preocupado ahora mismo. Además, si hubiera una mujer en mi vida, no debería ser un remedio provisional. Si salgo con alguien, debería ser porque estamos interesados el uno en el otro como adultos, no porque la necesite para llevarme bien con mi hija.

Era posible que la directora hubiese tenido razón. Si bien le fastidiaba la insinuación de que no atendía a su hija, era posible que no la atendiese como una niña de seis años podía entender mejor. Era evidente que tenía que atender sus necesidades básicas, pero quizá, para ella, también tuviese que asistir a algunas de sus lecciones de ballet o leer a su clase.

—Nessie y Bobby se escabulleron para hacer eso y nunca sospeché que estuviesen tramando algo —siguió él—. Antes de pensar en relaciones sentimentales, creo que debería reforzar mi relación con mi hija.

Cuando ella reconoció claramente que tenía un plan, su maravillosa estrategia paternal fue desdeñar lo que ella intentaba transmitirle.

—De acuerdo, pero que sepas que si alguna noche quieres salir con alguien, nosotros estaremos encantados de cuidarla.

—Gracias. Emmett y tú se han portado maravillosamente. Creo que no se lo diré lo suficiente, pero tenerlos es una bendición para nosotros.

Hasta Bobby lo había hecho por amor a su prima. Edward no podía ni imaginarse lo que significaría para Nessie y para él empezar de cero en otro sitio, sin su inestimable ayuda. No permitiría que eso pasara, se dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono. Redoblaría los esfuerzos para mantener abierta la tienda. Sin embargo, tampoco permitiría que ese esfuerzo le impidiera ser el padre que se merecía Nessie.

* * *

**N.A:** No sé ustedes, pero a mí la carta de Nessie me rompió el corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

—Ah, eres tú.

Como la tienda estaba vacía, las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Jake Black, de casi dos metros de estatura, arqueó las cejas desde debajo de la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente.

—Disimula un poco el entusiasmo cuando me ves o la gente va a empezar a murmurar.

—Perdona, no quería parecer abatido por verte —se disculpó Edward—. Es que…

—Esperabas a un cliente —Jake acabó la frase.

Años atrás, el gigantón moreno se había ganado la vida con excursiones en balsa, pero dada la situación económica, tenía que hacer los trabajos de carpintería más insólitos para completar los ingresos.

—Sí.

—Es un día laborable a mediodía —le recordó Jake—. La gente está en el trabajo o comiendo. Mañana venderás más.

—Lo sé.

Sin embargo, ¿vendería lo suficiente? Desde que llegó a la tienda después de la reunión en el colegio, había estado repasando catálogos de vendedores para ver si podía reducir costes retirando ciertas marcas que no se vendían bien.

—Hablando de comer. Estaba por aquí para entregar unas baldas a un cliente y me he pasado para ver si querías tomarte una hamburguesa conmigo.

—Pero tendría que cerrar la tienda durante una hora y pensaba trabajar a la hora del almuerzo porque he perdido algún tiempo esta mañana. La nueva directora de Woodside me ha llamado inesperadamente a su despacho.

—¿Por la feria sobre la forma física?

—No, por Nessie.

—¿Nessie? ¿Van a darle un premio o algo así? —preguntó Jake con un cariño inconfundible.

—No. Salvo que el colegio dé premios por emplear el correo electrónico de la forma más improcedente.

—No lo entiendo —replicó Jake con las cejas arqueadas.

—Vamos a comer y te lo contaré —dijo Edward con un suspiro.

Contarle los acontecimientos tan humillantes de esa mañana no sirvió para que Edward mejorara su estado de ánimo. Jake prefirió reírse de Edward a comerse la hamburguesa.

—No sabía que tu hija dominara tanto Internet —comentó Jake sin dejar de meterse con él—. Si lo hubiese sabido, me habría hecho amigo suyo en Facebook. ¿Crees que podría ayudarme con un problema que tengo con Outlook?

—Me alegro de que te parezca tan gracioso.

—¿A ti no? Tienes que reconocer que lo que hizo fue muy ingenioso.

—Eso lo dice alguien que no ha recibido una regañina de la directora Swan a primera hora de la mañana.

—Eso es verdad. Había oído decir que había llegado una directora nueva desde el extremo opuesto del distrito escolar. ¿Qué tal es? ¿Es la versión femenina de Ridenour?

Jake no tenía familiares en la escuela elemental, pero Braeden era un pueblo pequeño y todo el mundo conocía a Jonathan Ridenour, uno de los vecinos más destacados hasta que tuvo el infarto. Edward sonrió por fin ante la idea de comparar a Bella con Ridenour. Jake era una buena persona, pero un poco mujeriego. Había salido con más de media docena de mujeres de la zona y todavía no sabía que una morena muy guapa se había instalado por los alrededores.

—No se parece mucho a Ridenour. Es más joven, por ejemplo.

—Lógico. ¿Por qué iban a sustituirlo por alguien que iba a jubilarse a los dos años?

—Además, también creo que Jonathan habría dudado más en dar por supuesto que era mi culpa. Él tiene hijos y nietos. Él entiende que algunas veces ellos… ¿Crees que soy un mal padre?

—No. Adoras a tu hijita, pero también le dices cuándo tiene que acostarse y no le das lo que quiere solo porque se pone rabiosa. Aunque nunca la he visto rabiosa. Naturalmente, eso será porque la has educado bien. Pero yo no sé nada de ser padre. Habla con tu cuñada si te preocupa.

Edward se sintió mejor porque nadie dudaba de que Rosalie fuese una buena madre aunque su hijo hubiese sido el cómplice de Nessie.

—No creo que la directora Swan se equivoque porque quiera que yo participe —reconoció Edward con cierto fastidio—. Es que me parece que no se da cuenta de la presión que tengo como padre sin pareja. Ella no sabe lo que significa ser madre.

—¿Crees que puede estar amargada? ¿Crees que se ha metido en la enseñanza porque le encantan los niños pero no ha tenido uno? Es posible que envidie a la gente con familia.

Edward fue a decirle que Bella era una mujer todavía en la flor de la vida, pero apareció la camarera para rellenarles los vasos y Jake estuvo unos minutos coqueteando con ella. Cuando se marchó, la conversación volvió a la tienda y a la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con albergues o estaciones de esquí como Hawk Summit.

—Hay rumores de que van a intentar abrir otra vez el campamento que había a la salida del pueblo —comentó Jake—. Si lo hacen, te beneficiaría. Pásate por la reunión del ayuntamiento de la semana que viene y defiende que sería bueno para todos.

—Es posible.

Edward supuso que podría dejar a Nessie con su cuñada, pero si iba a dirigirse públicamente a sus vecinos, tenía que presentarse con algo convincente. Seguramente, el argumento más efectivo no sería que no quería que su pobre hija no tuviera que marcharse de allí. Aun así, gracias a su correo electrónico, todo el mundo sabría que era desdichada y no querrían que la niña sin madre ni perro sufriera más traumas.

—También podrías apuntarte a uno de esos cursos para pequeños empresarios que ofrece el condado —siguió Jake—. La tarifa de inscripción es muy pequeña y, aunque en teoría no eres un pequeño empresario, podrían darte alguna idea para que la pongas en práctica. Cuanto más profesional sea tu planteamiento al acudir a sitios como Hawk Summit, más posibilidades tendrás de que lo acepten.

—Seguramente tengas la mayor colección de camisas de cuadros de Carolina del Norte, pero estoy seguro de que llevabas traje y corbata en una vida anterior —comentó Edward entre risas.

—¿Yo…?

Jake dio un sorbo de su refresco sin hacer caso de la insinuación. Llevaba cinco años en Braeden y nunca hablaba de dónde era ni por qué había acabado allí.

—Hago armarios en mi garaje —siguió el gigantón—, pero una vez salí con una licenciada en Empresariales y es posible que aprendiera algo de ella. A lo mejor deberías salir con una licenciada en Empresariales —añadió Jake cuando ya estaban saliendo a la gélida calle—. Te solucionaría todos los problemas. Tendrías asesoría gratis sobre la tienda y Nessie sería feliz. ¿No crees que la niña se merece tener la figura de una madre?

—Algunos tenemos principios y no utilizamos a las mujeres —replicó Edward con los dientes apretados.

—Yo no las utilizo —se quejó Jake—. Es posible que no busque nada serio, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten las mujeres con las que estoy.

—Perdona, pero ¿no crees que apaciguar a mi hija sería un motivo muy rastrero para salir con alguien?

—Es verdad —Jake abrió la puerta de su camioneta—. Sal con alguien por ti mismo. Nunca me he metido contigo por tu vida monacal, estadísticamente hablando. Seguramente esté saliendo con las mujeres que te corresponden y con las mías, pero ya han pasado dos años…

—¿Quieres decir que hay un límite de tiempo para que ame a mi esposa? —gruñó Edward.

—Claro que no. Si sigues amándola, es asunto tuyo. Solo quiero decir que no vas a sosegarte por dejar pasar el tiempo. Es como tirarse a la piscina. No te quedes en el borde mirando el fondo, cierra los ojos y salta.

Jake puso el motor en marcha y ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras salían del aparcamiento. Edward no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al consejo de su amigo.

—Siempre amaré a Tanya —dijo repentinamente al cabo de un rato—, pero también creo que es posible que ame a otra mujer, en teoría.

—¿Y en la práctica?

—Tanya y yo nos conocimos en el instituto y estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo. Un año después de que falleciera, me sentí empujado a volver a intentarlo. Salí con varias mujeres en tres meses y fue tan espantoso que lo dejé. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacer un hueco en mi agenda cuando todos los implicados eran infelices? Una mujer me tomó mal la mano durante una película.

—¿Cómo puede tomarse mal una mano? —preguntó Jake disimulando una carcajada.

—Me imagino que es como tener un lado de la cama, pero con los dedos. Cállate —le ordenó Edward cuando su amigo siguió riéndose de él.

Sonaba ridículo cuando intentaba explicarlo en voz alta, pero la verdad era que Tanya y él habían encajado perfectamente después de tantos años. No se trataba solo de que su pulgar estuviese encima cuando se tomaban la mano.

—Me siento como una persona con amnesia absoluta y que tiene que aprenderlo todo, desde las palabras a sujetar la cuchara. Es desesperante.

—Es posible que todo consista en tu forma de ver las cosas —replicó Jake pensativamente—. A mí, por ejemplo, me parece que aprenderlo todo de una mujer es parte de la gracia. Es apasionante. No hay dos iguales.

Ese tipo de apasionamiento no apasionaba nada a Edward. Además, salir con mujeres no era complicado solo por llegar a conocer a una desconocida. Tanya y él habían crecido juntos en muchos sentidos, ella había moldeado al adulto que era. Como tuvo la suerte de encontrar a la mujer que quería cuando era muy joven, nunca supo lo que era una ruptura ni tuvo que aprender las distintas maneras de acariciar a mujeres distintas, el tipo de lecciones que muchos chicos aprendían en el instituto. Cuando salía con alguien, no se trataba solo de que no la conociera, se sentía como si no se conociera a sí mismo.

—Admiro la seguridad que tienes con las mujeres, pero no todos podemos ser así —replicó Edward—. Yo soy más de los que balbucean y no se deciden.

—¡Eso no puedes saberlo! Tanya te consideró un príncipe y apostaría cualquier cosa a que muchas mujeres estarían de acuerdo. Tres o cuatro citas fallidas en toda una vida no son la prueba definitiva de que eres un inútil.

—Me consuela. Haremos un trato si así me dejas en paz. Olvídate hasta abril, cuando Coleridge decida qué hace con la tienda. Luego, si sigo aquí, puedes sacarme con todas las mujeres sin pareja que conozcas.

—¿Con todas? —Jake se rió—. Vete vaciando tu agenda para el verano.

—Era en sentido figurado, no literal. Dame hasta abril.

—Trato hecho, pero yo no soy tu problema. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu hija?

Edward frunció el ceño. Tenía que seguir el consejo de la directora y participar más en la vida de Nessie. Si la dejaba a su aire, en abril ya habría llamado por teléfono a todas las mujeres de Braeden para preguntarles, una a una, si querían salir con su padre.

.

.

.

Cuando entró en su casa por la puerta que la comunicaba con el garaje, la señora Norris lo miró con asombro desde la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba haciendo punto, y Nessie, que parecía estar haciendo los deberes, dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—¡Papá! —Nessie saltó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre él—. ¿Por qué has venido tan pronto?

—Le pedí a Roddy que fuera a las cuatro y media en vez de a las siete. Dijo que, por esta vez, podía hacer él solo el inventario.

Eso significaba que al día siguiente no podría dormir hasta tarde y tendría que comprobar las cifras por la mañana, pero le parecía un buen acuerdo para poder pasar más tiempo con su hija por la tarde.

—¿Te parece bien que haya llegado ya? —le preguntó a Nessie.

Ella asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y lo abrazó, pero se apartó, se mordió el labio y miró a la señora Norris.

—Vamos a pedir pizza para cenar.

—Me parece muy bien. ¿Ha ido todo bien? —le preguntó a la señora Norris después de dejar el ordenador portátil en la encimera.

—Nessie se ha portado muy bien. Hemos merendado y hemos leído un capítulo juntas —la mujer sonrió con un brillo en los ojos—. Su teléfono ha sonado mucho hoy. He tomado algunos mensajes muy interesantes.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿La gente llamaba para quejarse por el correo electrónico de Nessie… o para contestarlo? Las mujeres de Braeden tenían que ser suficientemente sensatas. La carta de su hija había sido un acto desesperado, no una petición digna de tomarse en serio.

Después de que la señora Norris se marchara, Edward se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y miró a su hija.

—¿Son difíciles los deberes?

—No, los viernes son fáciles. Solo tengo que buscar palabras en cuentos, pero no puedo encontrar al ogro.

—¿De verdad? Qué raro… ¿No mide tres metros?

Ella lo miró boquiabierta durante unos segundos y empezó a reírse.

—La palabra, papá. No puedo encontrar la palabra «ogro».

—¡Ah…!

Él encendió el ordenador portátil mientras ella seguía buscando y se preguntó si su hija seguiría agradeciéndole que hubiese ido pronto a casa cuando pensaba trabajar esa noche.

—Ya he acabado —declaró ella en tono triunfal poco después.

—Bien hecho —él esperó a que guardara la hoja en la carpeta—. Uno de los motivos para que haya venido pronto es que tenemos que hablar de algo, bichito.

—¿Sigo metida en un lío? —preguntó ella en tono abatido.

—Bueno, tenemos que preparar esa disculpa que le prometiste a la directora Swan y…

—Es muy guapa —le interrumpió Nessie.

Edward no supo si había sido un comentario inocente o había tenido alguna intención.

—Sí, supongo…

—Creía que las directoras era aterradoras, como las que salen en los dibujos animados. La nuestra es mejor.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Swan los aprecia. Si no, ¿por qué iba a trabajar en un colegio?

—A mí me cae bien. ¿Y a ti, papá?

No le caía especialmente bien, pero era por reacción a sus críticas. Aparte, era una mujer atractiva y, además, le había conmovido cómo había preguntado por su esposa y reconocía que había tratado bien el asunto de Nessie, había empleado la dosis perfecta de comprensión y firmeza.

—Tuvo algunas ideas buenas —contestó él sin delatarse—. Por ejemplo, propuso que encontrara la mejor manera de pasar más tiempo contigo. Sé que te gusta el ballet, pero no me veo con tutú —ella se rió de una forma que le llegó al corazón—. ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan que podamos hacer juntos? Hace mucho tiempo que no sacas la bicicleta. Podríamos arreglar la mía y salir de paseo.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando me caí y me corté la pierna? —preguntó ella sin sonreír—. Llevaba casco y rodilleras, pero me hice daño.

La vida era así. Podías tomar todas las precauciones y acabar en el suelo sin haberlo previsto. Se acordaba perfectamente del día que le dieron el diagnóstico de Tanya. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desolador cuando era tan joven?

—Siento que te hicieras daño, pero ¿no crees que podrías intentarlo otra vez?

—A lo mejor… —contestó ella sin entusiasmo.

Él empezó a decirle que cuanto más tiempo tardara, más difícil le resultaría afrontar sus miedos, pero eso le recordó al sermón que le había soltado Jake sobre salir con chicas y cambió de conversación.

—Tu primo Bobby está en un club científico y juega al fútbol después del colegio. ¿No hay algún deporte o club en el que quieras participar?

—Lo había, pero ya no. Valerie, de mi clase, iba a entrar al campamento. Su hermana mayor le dijo que era muy divertido, pero ya no había suficientes mamás —Nessie dejó escapar un suspiro monumental—. Si yo tuviera una mamá, quizá ella fuese una instructora del campamento.

—Tienes un papá. ¿Hay alguna norma que diga que los instructores tienen que ser mujeres?

—No lo sé.

—Lo comprobaré. Es posible que no sea demasiado tarde para reunir un grupo para primavera. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si preparamos tu disculpa y pedimos una pizza?

—¿Podemos cenar mientras vemos el DVD? Por favooor.

Si ponía un DVD, podría estar con ella mientras preparaba la reunión del jueves en el ayuntamiento. Cuando sintió una punzada de remordimiento por trabajar cuando debería aprovechar el tiempo con ella, decidió que también comprobaría si el último correo de la señora Frost seguía en el buzón. La profesora mandaba mensajes semanales para encontrar un lector misterioso que la ayudara con alguna idea para la clase.

—De acuerdo, cena y película.

Ella sonrió como si estuviera ante un superhéroe. Él decidió que era una manera fantástica de pasar el viernes por la noche. Se olvidó de las conversaciones que había tenido con Rosalie y Jake y sofocó la punzada que indicaba que a su vida le faltaba algo.

* * *

**N.A:** Nessie es un completo amor ¿verdad?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Había que ser muy buena amiga para llamar un sábado por la mañana, a una hora intempestiva, para sacarte a una temperatura gélida sólo por el bien de la salud.

—El frío no puede impedir que hagamos ejercicio. Te recordaré que nos prometimos no dejar que ninguna se rajara —dijo Alice en tono jocoso—. Nos marcamos unas metas y un programa y tú insististe en que era esencial que lo convirtiéramos en costumbre.

—De acuerdo… Estaré allí dentro de veinte minutos —concedió Bella.

Aunque la casa de Alice era más pequeña que la que había alquilado Bella, ella tenía un sótano que había convertido en gimnasio. Cuando Bella llegó a Braeden para firmar el contrato de arrendamiento con derecho a compra si la nombraban directora a largo plazo, hizo un recorrido para buscar los sitios esenciales; una tienda de alimentación, una zapatería aceptable y una librería. Así conoció a AliceBrandon, propietaria de una librería con pastelería hawaiana. Estaba especializada en galletas de macadamia, magdalenas de piña y café de Kona. Se hicieron amigas inmediatamente ante una tarta de crema de coco.

Naturalmente, Alice se había dado cuenta de que probar sus postres aumentaba la talla de sus vestidos y Bella también había reconocido que no estaba tan en forma como le gustaría. Aunque no era fácil encontrar un hueco para el ejercicio, cuando lo hacía se sentía más activa física y mentalmente, algo que necesitaba para impresionar a los padres y docentes de Woodside. Su puesto de directora solo estaba garantizado hasta el final del curso, pero si lo hacía bien, la nombrarían indefinidamente.

Su amiga la saludó con una botella de agua en la mano cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Calentamiento aeróbico y pesas o kickboxing?

Bella colgó el chaquetón en el perchero.

—Liberaría un poco de agresividad con el kickboxing y mañana seré una mejor invitada en casa de mis padres. Solo quiero disfrutar de la lasaña de mi madre y que no critiquen la vida que he elegido. No es mucho pedir…

—Me lo conozco —comentó Alice con comprensión—. Soy la única Brandon que no se ha casado y fui el motivo principal de preocupación para mis padres hasta que mi hermano mayor se divorció —hizo una pausa—. No habrá parecido que me he alegrado por el divorcio de mi hermano…

—Bueno, ya sabemos que eres una mala persona —replicó Bella entre risas mientras bajaban al sótano.

—Por eso soy una amiga tan divertida.

—Por eso te quiero a pesar de tu insistencia sádica en hacer ejercicio.

—Puedo tardar un rato en encontrar el ejercicio adecuado —reconoció Alice una vez en el sótano—. Tengo la mala costumbre de no meter los DVD en sus cajas correspondientes.

Bella empezó con los estiramientos mientras esperaba y rezó para que la cena del día siguiente solo fuese familiar. Su madre ya invitó el año pasado al hijo soltero de una amiga y ella estaba de un humor especialmente malo. Acababa de enterarse de que iban a ascender al ayudante del director del colegio donde trabajaba.

—Teníamos la misma titulación y yo llevaba más tiempo en ese colegio —se había quejado a su madre mientras servía el agua.

—Entiende el punto de vista de ellos —había replicado ReneeSwan—. Eres mujer y relativamente joven. Es más fácil sustituir a una profesora de baja maternal que a una directora. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando yo era profesora en Grossman y la directora decidió no volver para quedarse con su hijo? Fue…

—No voy a tener un hijo en un futuro próximo. ¡Ni siquiera estoy casada! —exclamó ella con furia.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes que quedarte soltera toda la vida. Si le dieras una oportunidad a Bradley…

Estaba estirando los gemelos cuando, de repente, se acordó de EdwardCullen y sintió una punzada de afinidad con él. Los dos tenían una familia que los quería y que los atosigaba para que encontraran pareja. Debería alegrarse de que su madre no pudiera entrar en la lista de correos electrónicos de la asociación de padres de alumnos.

.

.

.

—Jefe, salga un momento, necesito su ayuda —le pidió Sam Uley desde la puerta del despacho de la tienda.

Era sábado por la tarde y Edward miró con sorpresa al hombre. Sam y Emily Young eran sus únicos empleados a jornada completa, aunque contrataba a algunos a media jornada en ciertas ocasiones. Roddy, jubilado del ejército, era el segundo de a bordo y nunca necesitaba ayuda. Edward sabía que el otro empleado que trabajaba ese día había salido a almorzar.

—Por favor, alégrame el día y dime que hay tantos clientes que no puedes atenderlos a todos.

—Bueno, hay como media docena de personas en la tienda y todas son mujeres. Además, casi todas han preguntado si usted está aquí.

—¿Estás de guasa? —preguntó él con el estómago encogido—. ¿Te ha dado Jake esta idea?

—No, señor. Aunque es posible que se la diera a las mujeres. Se le dan muy bien las mujeres.

Edward se acordó de las risitas de Tara Butcher, divorciada, cuando esa mañana le explicó las diferencias entre los sacos de dormir y comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

—Tenemos que agradecérselo a mi hija —le explicó Edward con un suspiro mientras salía a la tienda.

Como había calculado Roddy, había solo siete mujeres, pero era insólito que todos los clientes de la tienda de deportes fuesen mujeres y que algunas estuviesen demasiado arregladas. Lydia Fortnaut era la que estaba más cerca de él.

—Edward… Me gustaría que me aconsejaras qué es lo mejor para pescar en los lagos de la zona. Mi hijo solía pescar con su padre antes de que se largara con la recepcionista de su clínica y he pensado que podría empezar a pescar para estar con él. Seguro que entiendes lo complicado que es ser madre sin pareja.

—Encantado de ayudarte. Tenemos mucho material para principiantes, pero ¿sabes que está prohibido pescar en casi todos los sitios hasta marzo?

—Sí, pero la temporada de baloncesto está en pleno auge y mi Anthony… —les interrumpió una morena con un jersey muy ceñido.

Los veinte minutos pasaron como en una nube mientras Edward contestaba las preguntas de tres divorciadas, de una mujer con sobrinos de la edad de Nessie y de una maratoniana que no tenía hijos, pero a quien tampoco le importaría tenerlos.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Roddy desde la caja registradora cuando la tienda se quedó vacía—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? No es que me queje. Hemos vendido de todo. Lydia Fortnaut debe de desearle mucho. Podríamos instituir una noche para mujeres. No sé Ed, pero yo estoy dispuesto a ponerme pajarita y vaqueros si sirve de algo.

—No es la imagen que quiero dar —replicó Edward.

—Rondaré los cincuenta, pero estoy en plena forma. Nunca abandoné mi disciplina de marine.

—Nessie quiere tener una madre como sea —le explicó Edward.

—Es comprensible. Hubo momentos en los que yo, un hombre mayor y un soldado, también añoraba a mi madre cuando estaba en el extranjero. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Ha pedido a sus amigas que le manden a las madres sin parejas?

—No, mandó un correo electrónico a todos los padres de su colegio diciéndoles que yo necesitaba una novia —Edward entrecerró los ojos—. Si te ríes, estás despedido.

—Sí, señor.

Roddy se inclinó, se tapó la cabeza con los brazos y se rió tanto que el mostrador se tambaleó.

.

.

.

Necesitaba más café. Era un lunes nublado por la mañana y aunque Bella había ido temprano a trabajar, su cerebro seguía desactivado. Ya había estropeado dos veces el mensaje pregrabado que quería dar por la megafonía del colegio y tenía que marcharse para asistir a una reunión del distrito escolar. Quizá debería marcharse, tomarse un café por el camino e intentar grabar el mensaje otra vez cuando volviera. El interfono sonó cuando estaba sacando el bolso del cajón.

—Señorita Swan, ¿puede recibir a Renesmee Cullen? Dice que tiene que entregarle algo.

La nota disculpándose. Se había olvidado por completo, aunque tenía la excusa del inesperado anuncio de la noche anterior. Seth había informado a la familia de que tenía novia y de que pronto le pediría que se casara con él.

—Señorita Swan… —Roberta no pudo disimular la impaciencia.

—Dile que pase.

Bella intentó concentrarse, pero no pudo evitar revivir otra vez el asombroso comunicado de su hermano, como lo había hecho durante toda la noche que había pasado en vela.

—No quise hablaros de ella al principio porque no sabía si era una relación formal. Luego, me pareció que algo podía salir mal, como si fuese demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad —Seth, siempre imperturbable, parecía sinceramente nervioso—. Sin embargo, ha sido perfecto. Ella es perfecta. Tiene defectos, claro, pero es perfecta para mí. La habría traído esta noche, pero está en una reunión en Las Vegas, aunque está deseando conoceros.

Naturalmente, toda la familia Swan se sintió emocionada. Sin embargo, Bella también se sintió ligeramente traicionada. Cuando sus padres empezaban a fastidiarla con su soltería, ella podía replicar que su hermano mayor tampoco tenía pareja.

Intentó olvidarse de lo acontecido la noche anterior y de la traición de su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa para recibir a Renesmee Cullen.

—Buenos días —Bella saludó a la niña mientras se sentaba a la pequeña mesa redonda.

—Buenos días —la saludó Nessie con nerviosismo—. Papá me ha dicho que traiga la disculpa. La hemos preparado mucho.

—Me alegro de oírlo —Bella miró disimuladamente el reloj y comprobó que tenía unos minutos—. Siéntate si no te importa. Podrías leerme lo que has escrito.

—Muy bien —aceptó Nessie mientras se sentaba y sacaba el papel—. Leo bien. Estoy en el grupo azul de la clase de la señora Frost.

—Fantástico —la felicitó Bella—. A lo mejor podrías pasarte por alguna clase de preescolar para leerles un cuento…

—¿De verdad? —Nessie se puso muy recta—. ¡Sería genial!

—Se lo diré a la señora Frost.

Quería promover la idea de que los alumnos se ayudaran unos a otros. Ya había algunas iniciativas, pero estaban dirigidas a alumnos de cuarto y quinto curso y quería comprobar si los alumnos más pequeños también podían asumir algunas responsabilidades.

—¿Quiere que empiece?

—Sí —contestó Bella—, cuando quieras.

La niña tomó aliento y empezó a leer tan deprisa que Bella tuvo hacer un esfuerzo para entender lo que estaba oyendo, pero Nessie se tranquilizó después de unas líneas.

—«Querida directora Swan y queridos padres del colegio Woodside. El viernes pasado mandé un correo electrónico para encontrar una novia para mi padre porque creo que está solo y yo quiero tener una madre. Pero hice mal. Debí haber respetado la privacidad, mi papá me ayudó a escribir esta palabra, y no usar el correo electrónico de otras personas. Tampoco debía haber contado a los demás lo que pasa en mi casa ni mentir a mi padre al decirle que estaba jugando con mi primo Bobby cuando estábamos haciendo algo malo. No volveré a hacerlo. Un saludo. Renesmee Carlie Cullen». Mi tía Rosalie dice que Bobby no volverá a usar el ordenador hasta que tenga trece años —añadió la niña en cuanto terminó de leer la carta.

Bella intentó contener una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me alegro de que los dos hayáis aprendido la lección.

—Yo sí la he aprendido —Nessie le dio el papel a la directora—. La próxima vez que busque una novia para mi padre, le pediré permiso antes.

—¿Sigues pensando en eso? —le preguntó Bella con las cejas arqueadas.

—Papá dice que hay que perseverar —contestó Nessie con seguridad.

—Es posible que, en este caso, lo mejor sería olvidarse. El amor entre dos personas es… Surge de muchas maneras, pero no puede imponerse. El amor adulto es complicado. Es difícil que una niña pequeña pueda ayudar aunque sea inteligente y perseverante.

—¿Está enamorada de un chico, directora Swan? —le preguntó Nessie con una mirada elocuente.

—¡No!

—Parece como si supiera mucho del amor.

Bella sintió la necesidad de afirmar que no sabía una palabra del asunto, pero eso minaría su autoridad y el sólido consejo que acababa de darle.

—Bueno, sé algo. Nadie lo sabe todo sobre el amor.

—Podría hablarle a mi padre sobre el amor. Es adulta y eso sería mejor que mi ayuda.

—Nessie, como directora, mi trabajo consiste en ocuparme de las cosas que tienen que ver con la enseñanza y la convivencia en el colegio, pero no puedo entrometerme en lo que pasa en casa. No puedo decirle nada a tu padre sobre las novias. Sí puedo ayudar si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el colegio o un problema con algo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Nessie con un brillo de gratitud y sorpresa en los ojos.

—De verdad —contestó Bella con firmeza—. Me preocupo por ti y por todos los alumnos del colegio.

—Eso es lo que dijo papá en casa cuando hablamos de usted.

—¿Hablasteis de mí?

Ella sabía que su reunión con Edward Cullen había sido un poco accidentada, pero él había tenido la delicadeza de no hablar mal de ella delante de su hija, algo que no siempre hacían los padres de los alumnos.

—Le dije a papá que no es una directora aterradora y los dos creemos que es guapa.

Ella se sintió ridícula cuando notó que se le aceleraba el pulso. Al fin y al cabo, solo estaba oyendo la parte de la conversación de una niña de seis años dispuesta a colocar a su padre. ¿Cómo iba a saber si Edward Cullen la consideraba guapa? Aunque tampoco le importaba que lo creyera. Tenía hasta mayo para demostrar que era una directora capaz y entregada y no creía que coquetear con los padres de los alumnos fuera a servir de mucho para conseguirlo.

—Nessie, ahora será mejor que vuelvas a clase.

—De acuerdo —Nessie se levantó, pero no se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Directora Swan…

—¿Sí?

Bella no estaba preparada para recibir el cariñoso abrazo de la niña.

—Gracias por apreciarme.

Ella habría dicho «de nada», pero no pudo hablar con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

* * *

**N.A:** Aquí subo el capitulo que no pude subir el lunes pasado, cada vez mas me gusta Nessie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

El correo electrónico que Edward mandó a Hawk Summit llevó a una videoconferencia el miércoles por la mañana que fue tan prometedora como decepcionante. Pidió hablar con alguien del departamento de marketing, pero ese departamento no existía. Después de hablar durante media hora con el director de planificación, éste reconoció que los recortes en el presupuesto le habían obligado a prescindir de ese departamento.

—Tengo que hacerlo yo casi todo aunque sea un empleado a tiempo parcial con algo de experiencia en relaciones públicas que trabaja sin sueldo a cambio de esquiar gratis.

Aun así, estaba interesado en la idea de promociones recíprocas, pero las dificultades de Hawk Summit confirmaban el recelo de Bennett sobre la posibilidad de que la estación de esquí pudiera ayudar a la tienda. También comentaron que Hawk Summit pudiera comprar material de la tienda con un descuento y salir ganando los dos. Edward, contento después de la videoconferencia, comprobó que tenía tiempo para ir al colegio.

—Voy a leer en la clase de mi hija —le explicó a Emily con orgullo.

—Parece divertido. ¿Qué va a leerle?

Vaya, eso podía explicar la sensación de que se había olvidado de algo. Afortunadamente, tenía una caja en el maletero que podría ayudarlo. Rosalie le había dado un montón de libros que Bobby no quería.

Una vez en el aparcamiento del colegio, Edward sacó la caja y hojeó los libros. Unos le parecieron demasiado antiguos para su público y, otros, demasiado áridos para leerlos en voz alta. Sin embargo, encontró un librito pequeño de un niño de primaria y su hermano mayor que se metían en todo tipo de líos. Subió los escalones de dos en dos con el libro en la mano. Según el correo que le había mandado la profesora, el lector misterioso se presentaba a Roberta Cree, quien anunciaba por el interfono de las clases que el invitado misterioso ya había llegado. Entonces, la profesora les decía a los niños que se taparan los ojos y apoyaran la cabeza en el pupitre hasta que el padre se sentara en la silla situada delante de ellos. Edward fue directo hacia la secretaría y casi se chocó con la directora Swan. Llevaba un vestido de algodón azul marino que le oscurecía los ojos y unas botas de cuero que le ceñían las pantorrillas. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa y dio un paso atrás.

—Perdón —se disculpó él.

—Debería saber que no se puede correr por el vestíbulo, señor Cullen —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Me libraría del arresto si dijera que no iba corriendo, que iba… andando vigorosamente? —replicó él con otra sonrisa.

Bella se rió con un sonido inesperadamente grave y nada parecido a las risitas que había oído durante el fin de semana.

Si enfrentarse a las mujeres el sábado en la tienda le había parecido incómodo, eso no había sido nada en comparación con el domingo en la iglesia. Dos mujeres distintas le habían propuesto que acudiera a las catequesis de los domingos «dirigidas a los adultos sin pareja. Naturalmente, tratan de la fraternidad cristiana, pero también de la compañía…». Juraría que Patsy Elmer había guiñado un ojo al decir «compañía». Una de las integrantes del coro le dio un bizcocho de chocolate que había hecho ella y le propuso que un día fueran a jugar con sus hijos respectivos.

—Ahora entiendo de dónde ha sacado su hija la capacidad para negociar —comentó Bella—. Ella y yo estuvimos charlando el lunes, cuando me trajo la carta. Lo hicieron muy bien, por cierto, pero señor Cullen…

—Sí…

Ella se mordió el labio por la indecisión y Edward se quedó atónito por no poder apartar la mirada de su boca. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no miraba la boca de una mujer.

—Debería avisarle de que el lío en el que se metió Nessie no le ha quitado las ganas de tener una madre.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría que hizo que se olvidara de sus pensamientos, poco apropiados para la ocasión, y de que se dirigía a un sitio concreto.

—¿Qué está tramando? ¿Realmente quiero saberlo?

Bella se rió otra vez. Evidentemente, la cautela de su tono había indicado que su hija era una científica chiflada a la que había que temer.

—No me contó su diabólico plan —bromeó la directora—, pero sí me dijo que usted le había enseñado a ser perseverante.

—Claro —Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo—. He intentado enseñarle muchas cosas desde que nació y se fija solo en eso…

—Su hija es una niña muy ingeniosa y tenaz. Debería estar orgulloso.

—Lo estoy y voy a seguir su consejo —le enseñó el libro que llevaba—. He venido a leer en su clase y también quería comentarle a usted otra idea.

—¿De verdad? Es fantástico. Iba a hacer una evaluación de profesores y a usted lo esperan en la clase de la señora Frost, pero, por favor, llámeme después.

—Claro, me gustaría hablar con usted.

Lo más raro de todo era que le gustaría mucho.

Bella Swan era un genio de la intuición. Aunque no le hizo gracia que lo criticara cuando se conocieron, nunca se había alegrado tanto de seguir el consejo de alguien. Tampoco había previsto que su hija se alegraría tanto de verlo. Cuando estuvo sentado y la señora Frost les dijo a los niños que ya podían mirar, Nessie dejó escapar un grito de alegría que él creyó que solo daría si le regalaba un cachorrillo. Sin embargo, la cara de su hija resplandeció por la sorpresa más que en la mañana de Navidad rodeada de regalos. Al verla así, creyó que quizá él fuese suficiente, que, quizá, si estrechaban sus lazos, ella estaría contenta y no sentiría la ausencia de una madre.

Si bien la sonrisa de su hija era la más radiante, todos los niños parecían complacidos de que él estuviera allí. La señora Frost, una mujer con una cara redonda, pelo teñido de rojo y una camisola vaquera con manchas de pintura, comentó que era un raro privilegio que un padre visitara su clase. Él se sintió como un superhéroe y empezó a leer. No llevaba ni una página cuando oyó las primeras risas. Había sido muy afortunado por tener esa caja en el maletero y tenía que acordarse de agradecérselo a Rosalie.

Entonces, la señora Frost lo interrumpió para decir a la clase que tenía que prepararse para su turno en la cafetería. El primer curso comía muy temprano. Cuando se levantó para marcharse, Nessie se acercó corriendo para darle un abrazo.

—Gracias por venir a mi clase.

—De nada, bichito.

—¿Quieres quedarte a comer conmigo?

Él no supo qué contestar porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la tienda.

—¿Otro día…?

—De acuerdo.

—Pero voy a hacer más cosas con tu clase, lo prometo. Voy a pasar por la secretaría para ver si puedo hacer algo por la noche, cuando no tenga que estar en la tienda.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo aseguro.

Habló con Roberta Cree antes de marcharse y se enteró de que había programada una visita por la noche a la pista de patinaje. Se quedó con el número de la persona encargada para ofrecerse de acompañante voluntario. Roberta, además, le dirigió una mirada elocuente.

—¿Desea algo más, señor Cullen?

—¿Eh? No, perdón.

Se dio cuenta súbitamente de que se había quedado en la secretaría aunque ya tenía lo que necesitaba y debería estar en la tienda. Se dio la vuelta avergonzado e intentó convencerse de que no se había quedado, inconsciente e infantilmente, para ver si se encontraba con Bella Swan.

.

.

.

—Directora Swan, necesito su ayuda.

—Para eso estoy aquí, señora Frost. Pase, por favor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Tendrá muchas cosas que hacer —la señora Frost suspiró—. Me siento ridícula por venir por algo tan nimio, pero…

—Si afecta a un alumno, nada es demasiado nimio. ¿Quiere sentarse?

—No hace falta. Tengo que volver a la clase antes de que regresen los niños. Solo tengo un minuto.

La profesora jugueteó con las gafas de montura dorada que llevaba colgadas del cuello.

—Anoche recibí un correo electrónico de una madre. Ya sé que solo lleva unas semanas aquí, pero me imagino que ya conocerá a Carolyn Moon, la vicepresidenta de la asociación de padres de alumnos.

—Sí. ¿La señora Moon está descontenta por algo?

—Sí —contestó la señora Frost—. Edward Cullen vino ayer a leer en mi clase.

Bella sintió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica. El padre de Nessie tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles y una sonrisa más increíble todavía, aunque tenía la sensación de que no sonreía mucho.

—Efectivamente. Yo lo animé a que participara más y me alegré de que me hiciera caso. ¿No resultó bien?

—¡Fue fantástico! A los niños les encantó, tanto que Lorelai Moon buscó en la biblioteca el libro que él había empezado. Era un libro un poco por encima del nivel y no tuvimos tiempo de terminarlo. Desgraciadamente, en uno de los últimos capítulos, el hermano mayor de la historia le cuenta a su hermano pequeño que Santa Claus no existe. Lorelai se alteró mucho con esa escena y la insinuación de que todos los mayores son unos mentirosos.

—Por lo que la madre de Lorelai también está muy alterada.

—Según ella, él no se había leído todo el libro y, por lo tanto, fue una elección irresponsable —la señora Frost entrecerró los ojos—. Naturalmente, es la misma mujer que anima a su hija para que intente leer cosas más elevadas. ¡La mitad de los libros que lee Lorelai están dirigidos al tercer curso o más todavía! Puedo mandar un correo a los padres de mi clase para pedirles que en el futuro solo lean libros de dibujos porque pueden terminarse durante la clase, pero la señora Moon quiere que hable con el señor Cullen sobre su «desacertada elección» y que me cerciore de que nunca volverá a pasar algo parecido. ¡No quiero desanimar a un padre que acaba de hacer su primera presentación en clase! No obstante…

—Cree que debe aplacar a Carolyn —concluyó Bella.

—Llámeme cobarde, pero no me gustaría encontrarme atrapada entre dos padres. Eso podría estropear algunos de los actos de primavera. Esperaba poder librarme del embrollo.

—Claro. Parte de mi trabajo consiste en que los profesores puedan centrarse en la enseñanza y no en atender a padres ponzoñosos —Bella hizo una pausa—. Naturalmente, me refiero a los padres en general, no estoy llamando ponzoñosa a la vicepresidenta de la asociación.

—Claro, sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir —replicó la señora Frost con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que hablemos de lo mismo.

—Todavía no he contestado a la señora Moon, ¿puedo decirle que usted ha accedido a hablar con el señor Cullen?

—En realidad, puede ahorrarse el correo. Yo hablaré con ella y le diré que me ha transmitido las preocupaciones que la acucian, como debe hacer.

—Gracias —dijo la señora Frost con alivio—. Estoy segura de que tratará el asunto con diplomacia y de que el señor Cullen agradecerá que se lo diga usted. Una regañina no duele tanto si llega de una morena joven y guapa.

Bella sonrió con indecisión. Sabía que la señora Frost no había querido rebajarla con su comentario, pero era enojoso para una profesional tener que luchar de vez en cuando con sus colegas y los padres de los alumnos para que la tomaran en serio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la señora Frost con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada. Siga con su clase y yo buscaré un momento para hablar con la señora Moon y el señor Cullen.

Pensó en la expresión siempre tensa de Carolyn Moon y en Edward Cullen, que había conseguido que se aturdiera levemente cuando le sonrió el día anterior. Decidió que también llamaría a Alice. Esa noche iba a necesitar una terapia de coco y chocolate.

.

.

.

—Cuesta arriba. Soy Edward Cullen —dijo Edward al contestar el teléfono.

Bella sonrió al oírlo. Su voz era muy plácida y bonita en comparación con la del hombre que acababa de gritarle por las notas de su hija.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Soy la directora Swan.

—Tenía pensado llamarla —replicó él inmediatamente—. Cuando ayer le dije que quería comentarle una idea para presentarme voluntario, no lo dije sin ton ni son. De verdad…

—Lo creo —le interrumpió ella con una ligera risa—. No le llamaba para atosigarlo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo este placer? No irá a decirme que Nessie se ha colado en la página web del colegio y ha colgado mi foto para pedir voluntarias a casarse conmigo…

Bella se rió. Unos minutos de conversación con Edward estaban resultando tan efectivos como uno de los pasteles de chocolate con coco que hacía Alice.

—No es tan grave, pero ha pasado algo casi sin importancia que tengo que comentarle. ¿Se acuerda del libro que le leyó ayer a la clase de Nessie?

—Sí. Quiso que lo termináramos anoche, pero nos quedamos sin tiempo antes de que tuviera que acostarse.

—Si va a leérselo en voz alta, es posible que tenga que censurarlo un poco. Una madre se ha quejado porque en la historia se explica que Santa Claus no existe.

—Vaya…

—Por otro lado, es un colegio público con niños de todas las edades y orígenes culturales. Algunas veces, los niños mayores les cuentan a los pequeños que Santa Claus no existe y hay familias que no celebran la tradición de Santa Claus; es un asunto que surge muchas veces. No obstante, como norma general, debería atenerse a libros para niños pequeños o cerciorarse de que conoce el contenido antes de leerlos. En realidad, lo último es lo mejor porque hasta los autores infantiles pueden considerar apropiadas cosas muy distintas.

—Claro.

—Espero que mi llamada no lo disuada de volver. La señora Frost me ha comentado que tuvo mucho éxito con los niños.

—Pero no con los padres —replicó él en tono abatido—. Supongo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de presentarme voluntario a algo.

—¡En absoluto! ¿Qué había pensado?

Ella estaba deseando que volviera a intentarlo. En parte, por el bien de él, pero también para quedarse tranquila por no haber espantado a un voluntario magnífico.

—Bueno, acabo de apuntarme para ir a patinar por la noche la semana que viene.

—Fantástico. Cuando tenía una clase, siempre iba a patinar por las noches, pero hace años que no me pongo unos patines de ruedas. No se reirá si me ve el martes, ¿verdad?

—No en su cara…

—Además, me imagino que usted será un experto —dijo ella en tono burlón.

—Ya sabe que soy un maestro de los deportes. En mi tienda se venden patines de ruedas en línea y daba clases para principiantes en un solar que tenemos detrás. ¿Sabía que pueden quemarse mil doscientas calorías en dos horas y media? En la pista se alquilan patines de ruedas tradicionales, pero puede llevar sus patines de ruedas en línea si los tiene. Sé dónde podría conseguir unos a buen precio —bromeó él.

—Entonces, ¿ayer quería hablarme de la noche de patinaje? —preguntó ella.

—No —contestó él en un tono más serio—. Resulta que Nessie quiere ir al campamento y me confirmó lo que usted me dijo sobre la falta de instructores.

Bella se quedó impresionada. Ser instructor exigía mucho tiempo, mucho más que una visita a una clase o la feria sobre la forma física, que tenía una fecha de finalización.

—De acuerdo, tengo que preguntarlo —Bella se acordó de lo que él dijo durante su primera reunión—. No querrá reanimar al campamento de niñas solo para que compren material en su tienda, ¿verdad?

—No solo para aumentar la ventas.

El tono burlón de su voz le confirmó que no se había ofendido.

—Lo consultaré. Estoy segura de que estará impresionante con el uniforme del campamento y la boina de lana.

—Me la pondría ahora mismo si así mejorara la vida de mi hija —replicó él con seriedad.

Bella parpadeó por la emoción. Edward y Nessie no se parecían físicamente pero, al acordarse del abrazo que la niña le había dado el lunes, se dio cuenta de que el padre y su hija tenían muchas cosas en común. Por ejemplo, los dos le tocaban la fibra sensible.

* * *

**N.A:** Todas mis historias serán actualizadas sábados y domingos sin falta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

—Ésta no será la forma que tenéis de divertiros en Braeden, ¿verdad?

Bella no pudo evitar chinchar a Alice mientras se bajaba del coche de su amiga, que había aparcado delante del ayuntamiento.

—Claro, como tienes tantos planes y tan apasionantes para pasar el jueves por la noche…

Efectivamente, rellenar la solicitud de una beca para música educativa en el colegio no podría calificarse de apasionante.

—Como propietaria de una pequeña empresa —siguió Alice—, me conviene asistir a estas reuniones del Ayuntamiento. Además, a ti, como mujer joven, sin pareja y recién llegada al pueblo, también te conviene conocer gente. ¿Has conocido a algún hombre desde que llegaste aquí?

«A Edward Cullen», pensó. No era una novedad, había estado pensando en él durante toda la tarde. Primero habían tenido una conversación por teléfono encantadora y punzante. Luego, llamó a Carolyn Moon para decirle que la situación estaba arreglada y cuando la inflexible mujer no quiso transigir, se encontró defendiendo el inocente error de Edward.

Alice se paró en seco y la miró fijamente.

—Dios mío, ¿has conocido a algún hombre?

—A muchos —mintió Bella—. A padres, a algunos profesores varones, a miembros del consejo escolar…

—¿Alguno que no tenga relación con el trabajo? —insistió Alice.

—No.

—Si lo conocieras, me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Soy tu mejor amiga de Braeden, la que podría dejarte sin barritas de coco con nueces de macadamia…

—Eso me parece más una extorsión que amistad —Bella resopló—. ¿Podríamos darnos prisa en entrar? Estoy quedándome helada.

Dentro hacía calor y no había un gentío enorme, pero sí había al menos un par de personas en cada fila de asientos. Las sillas de la tarima seguían vacías porque los integrantes del Ayuntamiento estaban estrechando manos y saludando a los ciudadanos por sus nombres. Sin embargo, Bella se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando la saludaron por su nombre.

—Directora Swan…

Reconoció la voz antes de darse la vuelta y notó que se sonrojaba.

—Señor Cullen, me alegro de verlo.

¡Se alegraba y mucho! Edward, que estaba en la fila de detrás, no iba vestido tan formalmente como las otras veces, cuando iba a trabajar. Llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos y una cazadora de cuero desgastada encima de un jersey de pico color carbón que le resaltaba la mirada. Bella se preguntó si nadie le habría dicho que, si fuese así vestido a la tienda, vendería cualquier cosa a las mujeres de Braeden.

Lo único tan intenso como la mirada de Edward Cullen era la curiosidad de Alice. Bella podía notar sus ojos clavados en ella.

—Señor Cullen, le presento a mi amiga Alice Brandon.

—Nos hemos visto una par de veces —Edward sonrió—. Tiene la librería, ¿verdad? Mi esposa llevaba a nuestra hija Nessie y creo recordar que vendía una café increíble.

—Ésa soy yo —replicó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Conoció a Bella a través de su hija?

La sonrisa de Edward se amplió al mirar a Bella.

—Sí. Gracias a Nessie me llamaron al despacho de la directora la semana pasada. Su amiga sabe aplicar la ley a los padres.

—No soy un ogro —se quejó Bella con indignación fingida.

—Desde luego que no —concedió él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Por un segundo, Bella sintió sinceramente que eran las dos únicas personas en la habitación y tuvo que zarandearse mentalmente. ¿Acaso tenía trece años? Solo los separaba una silla plegable y Edward estaba tan cerca que podía oler su jabón y el aroma del cuero. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para inhalar más profundamente, dio un paso atrás. ¿Cómo iban a respetarla los padres y los profesores si se ponía en evidencia en una reunión del ayuntamiento?

—¡Ay! —exclamó Alice—. Me has pisado.

—Per-perdona —se disculpó Bella—. A lo mejor deberíamos sentarnos. Empezarán pronto, ¿no?

—Tenemos sitios libres en nuestra fila. Podéis sentaros con nosotros —propuso Edward.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Su esposa y usted? —preguntó Alice.

—Edward es viudo —intervino Bella inmediatamente.

—Lo siento…

Bella supo que su amiga estaba lamentándose tanto por el fallecimiento como por la pregunta. Edward inclinó la cabeza aceptando la disculpa con elegancia.

—Estoy con un amigo. Habíamos pensado cenar en una barbacoa después de la reunión, si queréis acompañarnos…

Señaló con la cabeza hacia un hombre increíblemente alto y con unos hombros muy anchos que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Jake Black es carpintero y un experimentado guía del río —les explicó Edward.

Alice separó los labios con cierta admiración, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Nos encantaría cenar con vosotros.

Las sillas estaban muy juntas y para pasar a la fila de atrás tuvieron que salir al pasillo. Bella aprovechó la ocasión.

—¿No podíamos haber comentado antes la idea de ir a cenar? —le preguntó a Alice en un susurro.

—¿Has visto a Jake Black? Estoy deseando verlo de cerca. Además, me parece que Edward y tú tenéis alguna… química.

—Es un padre del colegio que es posible que no haya olvidado a su esposa. Además, ya sabes que en estos momentos no me interesa salir con nadie.

—Pero, a lo mejor, a mí sí. ¿No lo harías por mí? No vas a morirte por comer una barbacoa deliciosa y charlar durante un par de horas. Limítate a no coquetear con Jake. Como no te interesan los hombres, no tengo remordimientos por pedírtelo.

Bella se rió por la expresión de su amiga.

—Es un hombre adulto, Ali, no un trozo de pastel de frambuesa.

—Yo estaba pensando más bien en pastel de carne —replicó Alice con una sonrisa.

Jake, efectivamente, tenía cierto atractivo tosco. Su pelo era castaño, tupido y algo descuidado; sus facciones, rudas; su frente, amplia. La impresión general era de virilidad abrumadora. Bella podía captar esa belleza, pero le sorprendía que a su amiga le gustase tanto cuando Edward también estaba en la habitación. Sin embargo, siendo sincera consigo misma, si a Alice le hubiese gustado Edward, se habría molestado. No sabía si llamarlo celos, pero la idea de que él saliera con su amiga le revolvía el estómago.

Las dos mujeres llegaron a donde estaba Edward casi a la vez que Jake. El carpintero sonrió a Edward con una ceja arqueada.

—Te abandono un par de minutos y convences a dos hermosas mujeres para que se sienten con nosotros… No está mal.

Alice tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Soy Alice Brandon. Tengo una librería en la plaza.

—Jake Black —él se la estrechó—. Si hubiese sabido que tienes una librería, me habría aficionado a la lectura.

—Por favor… Una pared entera de su salón está llena de estantes con libros —intervino Edward.

—¿Y no te he visto por mi tienda? Qué desilusión…

—Tengo que reconocer que tengo la costumbre de comprar libros en Internet, pero siento la repentina obligación de apoyar los negocios locales. Después de la reunión, podrías comentarme las novedades —Jake miró a Bella—. Tampoco nos conocemos todavía.

—Te presento a Bella Swan —le dijo Edward.

—La nueva directora de Woodside —añadió Bella.

—¿Eres la sustituta de Ridenour? —le preguntó Jake con los ojos como platos.

Desde la tarima, el alcalde dio unos golpes con un mazo pequeño para que todos se sentaran. Alice se sentó a la derecha de Jake, los dos hombres se sentaron en medio y, Bella, en el extremo izquierdo. Jake le dijo algo a Edward. Aunque Bella no pudo oírlo, sí vio que Jake le clavó un dedo en las cotillas a su amigo y que Edward intentó contener la risa sin éxito.

Las reuniones del Ayuntamiento estaban presididas por el alcalde, cuatro concejales y el secretario, quien levantó la sesión leyendo el acta de la última reunión. Los asuntos oficiales consistieron en modificar unas ordenanzas locales, nombrar el contratista que restauraría un edificio histórico y en un par de trámites más. Luego, se abrió el turno de ruegos y preguntas y Jake Black se levantó.

—Deberíamos aprovechar la ocasión para dar la bienvenida a la directora Bella Swan, quien acaba de llegar a Braeden y asiste por primera vez a una reunión del Ayuntamiento. Tengo entendido que está realizando una magnífica labor con nuestros pequeños para proporcionarles la mejor educación posible.

Bella se quedó atónita por ese reconocimiento tan inesperado y por los aplausos.

—Deberías levantarte y saludar —le susurró Edward.

Se levantó y vio a la mujer que estaba tres filas delante y que se había dado la vuelta. Era Carolyn Moon. La mujer entrecerró sus ojos verdes y miró a Edward. Bella se dejó caer en la silla. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo rozó el de Edward y sintió una descarga en las entrañas. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a él en voz baja mientras una vecina empezaba a plantear su cuestión.

—Lo siento. Estas sillas están muy juntas. Todas las filas, menos las primeras, están vacías, la próxima vez deberíamos dejar más sitio.

—No sé… —Edward siguió mirando hacia delante, pero sonrió—. Esta disposición tiene sus ventajas.

¿Estar a centímetros del hombre más impresionante que había conocido desde el instituto? Bella parpadeó y se recordó que era adulta y una profesional. Estaba pensando lo que no debería pensar porque esa reunión era un poco árida. Cualquier mujer encontraría más estimulante mirar la sonriente boca de Edward. Los siguientes quince minutos transcurrieron entre las intervenciones de distintos vecinos, hasta que Edward levantó la mano para pedir la palabra. La reunión se había puesto interesante.

—Como saben algunos de ustedes, soy Edward Cullen, gerente de Cuesta arriba y padre de una niña. Esta noche me gustaría robarles unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar de la cabaña Douglas, que se cerró. Si no conocen la historia, se construyó como colegio electoral para quienes vivían en los bosques. Luego, pasó a ser propiedad privada y se reformó para convertirla en oficina del campamento cercano. Sin embargo, lleva unos años abandonada. Creo que estamos desdeñando una gran oportunidad para el pueblo. Hay muchas posibilidades para pasear o pescar cerca de la cabaña y casi todos los alrededores son propiedad del Estado. Si el pueblo se ocupara de la cabaña, podríamos volver a abrir el campamento y animar a la gente de los condados cercanos para que vinieran a admirar las bellezas de Braeden. Además, reabrir la cabaña también nos daría la ocasión de pasar más tiempo con nuestras familias y de apreciar la naturaleza.

—Todo eso suena muy bien si hay alguien que pague por reabrirla y arreglarla y que también pague al personal que se necesite —concedió el alcalde.

—Lo entiendo, señor, pero creo que merece la pena estudiarlo. Si se comercializa adecuadamente, la cabaña podría ser una fuente de ingresos para el pueblo. Solo se necesita un poco de espacio para una oficina, el resto podría alquilarse para banquetes, reuniones familiares o reuniones de empresas. Si no, podría hacerse un pequeño museo sobre la naturaleza. Se podría cobrar tres dólares. Por lo que cuestan las palomitas en una película, un padre podría pasar una hora ayudando a sus hijos a conocer nuestro entorno y hacer algo de ejercicio al aire libre.

—Eso lo dice un hombre que tiene una tienda que vende material para la pesca y el senderismo —dijo Carolyn Moon en un tono de desprecio.

—Señora Moon, no le he dado la palabra —le recordó el secretario mirándola con severidad.

El alcalde le dio las gracias al secretario y se dirigió a Edward.

—Lo tiene muy pensado, señor Cullen.

—Naturalmente, señor. Levantarme para decir lo primero que se me pasase por la cabeza sería una pérdida de tiempo.

El alcalde animó a Edward a que presentara sus ideas al concejal correspondiente y también animó a los asistentes a que tuvieran en cuenta el asunto.

Bella se inclinó hacia él cuando se levantó la siguiente persona.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. En cuanto abran ese museo de la naturaleza, empezaré a organizar excursiones por el campo en el colegio.

Edward sonrió y le apretó la mano. Ella supuso que sería una fugaz muestra de agradecimiento, pero también fue una fugaz manera de bloquearle el cerebro y conseguir que le bulleran las hormonas. No volvió a oír una palabra con claridad durante el resto de la reunión.

.

.

.

La cena en un mesa circular, al revés que la reunión en el ayuntamiento, fue divertida, alborotada y con una conversación caótica. Bella estaba acostumbrada a las conversaciones con Alice en las que se quitaban la palabra la una a la otra, pero ésa fue mucho más frenética. Jake hacía comentarios disparatados y Edward se burlaba jocosamente de todos ellos. Se metía con su amigo por su desmesurada virilidad y les preguntó en voz alta a Alice y a Bella que cómo era posible que hubiesen comido algo si no habían parado de hablar. Sin embargo, era evidente que no quería ser hiriente porque se rió como el que más de los chistes de Alice y cuando la conversación decaía un instante, le preguntaba a Bella cosas relacionadas con su trabajo y su vida en Braeden. En ese momento, la vida en Braeden era casi perfecta. En realidad, si Edward no se hubiera fijado en la hora que marcaba el reloj de la pared, Bella se habría quedado allí toda la noche intercambiando anécdotas y mojando patatas fritas en salsa barbacoa y sin importarle cuánto tendría que madrugar al día siguiente.

—Me fastidia estropear la fiesta, pero mi cuñada no es muy trasnochadora —comentó Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo que volver para que Rosalie pueda irse a su casa.

—La camarera acaba de traerme otra ronda —Jake señaló su vaso de cerveza—. Además, quiero terminar de oír la historia que estaba contando Ali. Alice, ¿te importa cambiar los pasajeros con Edward? Él podría llevar a Bella a casa y tú podrías dejarme a mí más tarde.

Alice se volvió para mirar a Bella.

—No te importa, ¿verdad?

Bella suspiró para sus adentros. Esa noche se había traspasado una línea. Por primera vez, no habían sido la directora Swan y el señor Cullen. Habían sido Bella y Edward, se habían reído bebiendo un par de cervezas y habían rozado peligrosamente el coqueteo. No estaba segura de que marcharse con él fuese una buena idea. Era muy fácil imaginarse otras líneas que podían traspasarse. Sin embargo, eso no era motivo suficiente para estropear la vida amorosa de Alice y cedió con una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien si a Edward le parece bien.

—¡Fantástico! Podéis marcharos —intervino Jake antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo—. Me ocuparé de la cuenta y ya lo arreglaremos más tarde.

—Espera, tengo dinero… —Bella empezó a rebuscar en el bolso.

—La cena corre de nuestra cuenta —la interrumpió Edward—. Nosotros os invitamos.

—Considéralo una bienvenida a Braeden. En cuanto a ti —Jake se dirigió a Alice—, considéralo una disculpa por no haber ido a tu tienda en el pasado. Te aseguro que se subsanará.

Ella se rió agitando la mano en dirección a Bella y sin levantar la mirada cuando Bella y Edward se marcharon.

—Gracias por llevarme —le dijo Bella mientras salían a la calle.

—No me importa. Además, no habría ido directo a casa porque Jake iba conmigo —él hizo una pausa como si vacilara—. No te importará que te lleve a casa, ¿verdad? Dentro me pareció por un momento que la idea no te hacía gracia.

Ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos del chaquetón sin saber qué decir. Aunque no se consideraba una persona tímida, tampoco podía decirle que la atraía, que eso hacía que se sintiera incómoda y que, si se quedaba a solas con él, se sentiría todavía más incómoda.

—Creo que estoy demasiado sensible. Soy la directora del colegio y es un puesto bastante público donde los padres y casi toda la comunidad te observa con mucha atención. Además, a ti ya te han examinado bastante desde…

—¿Desde que mi hija mandó un correo electrónico explicando que soy incapaz de salir con mujeres? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Sí, más o menos —ella lamentó haberlo abochornado y ser tan bocazas—. Hace una noche preciosa, puedo dar un paseo.

Los dos sonrieron. Además de hacer frío, llovía bastante.

—Como integrante de la asociación de padres de alumnos, me siento obligado a no permitir que la directora se resfríe cuando está bajo mi tutela —él abrió la puerta del coche—. Adentro.

—Parece que te tomas muy en serio tus miles de obligaciones —comentó ella cuando estuvieron sentados—. Llevas en coche a la directora, eres padre, diriges tu tienda…

—No es mía —le aclaró él—. Carolyn se equivocó. Regento la tienda de Braeden, pero el dueño es un empresario que vive fuera del Estado —siguió él en un tono tenso—. Está pensando en cerrarla, pero me gustaría que esa información no saliera de aquí.

Bella notó que se le encogía el corazón. Quedarse sin empleo era complicado para cualquiera, pero más para un padre sin pareja.

—¿Qué harás si cierra la tienda?

Se hizo un silencio tan prolongado que ella lamentó habérselo preguntado.

—No permitiré que eso pase —contestó él al cabo de un rato—. Carolyn tenía razón en una cosa: tengo motivos personales para querer que se fomenten las actividades al aire libre.

—Estimular la economía de la zona es bueno para todos, pero aunque abran esa cabaña, tardarán meses, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Poco.

.

.

.

Aunque estaba decidido a mantener la tienda en marcha, el lunes por la mañana deseó no tener ese empleo. Estar al mando implicaba que algunas veces tenía que ser el portador de malas noticias.

—Gracias por venir —les dijo a Roddy y Emily.

Los tres estaban reunidos en la sala de descanso y Edward había servido unos cafés. También había pedido a Rosalie que se ocupara de la tienda y que los avisara si surgía algo complicado.

—Lo que quiera, jefe —replicó Roddy con desenfado.

Emily, sin embargo, se agitó en la silla con nerviosismo y Edward se preguntó si tendría un sexto sentido. Fue al grano.

—Hablaré más tarde con Ed y Joan, pero como trabajan esporádicamente, no les afecta tanto. Los dos sabéis que la tienda no ha ido muy bien durante el último año y medio. El asunto es que Coleridge está pensando en cerrarla esta primavera si no consigo aumentar los beneficios. Os prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para conseguirlo y recibiré de buena gana cualquier idea que se os ocurra. Entretanto, me temo que voy a tener que reducir algunos costes. Los dos hacéis muy bien vuestro trabajo y merecéis una subida de sueldo, pero…

—¿Vas a echarnos a uno de los dos? —le interrumpió Roddy con gesto serio.

—No —contestó Edward—, pero tengo que reduciros el horario y, seguramente, el sueldo. No quiero que perdáis vuestra asistencia social y lo reduciremos de tal manera que sigáis siendo trabajadores a jornada completa.

—Edward, déjame que intervenga —asombrosamente, Emily estaba sonriendo—. Puedo facilitarlo mucho. Me marcharé.

—Emily…

—No lo digo porque esté enfadada. Te respeto y sé que estás haciendo lo que puedes, pero estaba debatiéndome con una decisión complicada. Como has dicho, todos sabíamos que la tienda no iba bien. He hecho muchos trabajos de voluntaria con mi iglesia y nuestra recepcionista se ha jubilado. Me ofrecieron su puesto, pero no sabía qué decirles. Habría significado una bajada de sueldo y te habías portado muy bien conmigo, me sentía leal a la tienda, pero ahora…

Edward respiró aliviado por primera vez en todo el día.

—Te echaremos de menos, claro, pero parece lo más conveniente para ti.

Roddy le dio unas palmadas en el brazo como si la felicitara por su nuevo empleo y se dirigió a Edward.

—Entonces, ¿vas a reducirme el horario?

—No, supongo que no.

—¿Estáis de broma? —preguntó Keesha—. Tendréis que cubrir mi ausencia entre los dos.

Tenía razón. Edward tendría que trabajar más. Como a él no le pagaban por horas, tampoco le pagaban horas extras, algo que habría sido una complicación en el caso de Roddy.

Edward frunció el ceño. Bella le había mandado un correo electrónico el viernes para decirle que pronto sabría si podía ser instructor en el campamento. Aunque no había nada definitivo, ella era optimista. A Edward le habría gustado poder darle la buena noticia a su hija esa semana. Sin embargo, estaba desconcertado, no sabía si quería que lo aceptaran como instructor o que lo rechazaran para poder dedicar más tiempo y energía a su trabajo.

Sin embargo, también se acordó de la expresión de Nessie cuando su hija le habló durante el fin de semana de los «preciosos gorros de lana» que tenían que llevar en el campamento y de las infinitas veces que le había dado las gracias por ofrecerse de instructor. Entonces, ya no tuvo ningún conflicto. Encontraría la manera de hacer las dos cosas.

* * *

**N.A:** Jake y Alice, ¿Qué les parece eso?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Las luces multicolores brillaban sobre la pista circular. Cuando Nessie y él entraron en la pista de patinaje, su amiga Tessa Wilkes los vio inmediatamente y los saludó con la mano. Las niñas llevaban dos cursos juntas y eran inseparables. Tessa y Heather, su hermana mayor, estaban con su madre, una mujer que se llamaba Charlotte y medía un metro y cincuenta centímetros. Las niñas, sin embargo, habían heredado la estatura de su larguirucho padre. El señor Wilkes era director nocturno de una fábrica y podía ver a sus hijas para el almuerzo y recogerlas a la salida del colegio, pero se perdía las actividades tardías, como la de esa noche.

Edward pasó un mal trago en el carnaval de ese invierno cuando Charlotte y él se dieron cuenta de que, cuando no estaba el señor Wilkes, Nessie fingía que los dos estaban casados y que era familia de Tessa. Charlotte fue comprensiva y casi le divirtió, pero a sus hijas, celosas protectoras del matrimonio de sus padres, no les hizo gracia.

—Ya sé que tienes un marido —le explicó Nessie a Charlotte—, pero me gusta imaginarme que también tengo una mamá.

Acordándose de ese incidente y manteniendo una distancia prudencial con Charlotte, terminó de atar los patines de Nessie y se la entregó a la señora Wilkes para que la cuidara. Ella le dijo que podía dejarla con ellas el tiempo que quisiera. Edward tenía que hacer un turno en la taquilla de inscripción, ayudar a comprobar los ingresos que había tenido la pista de patinaje gracias al colegio y repartir los boletos para el sorteo que se celebraría más tarde.

La mesa de Woodside, con los colores amarillo y verde del colegio y la rana de peluche que era su mascota, estaba en la entrada, al lado de la taquilla que tenía que utilizar todo el mundo. Una mujer con pelo de color caoba ya estaba sentada allí y Edward le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Vaya, han atrapado a un padre para que eche una mano —la pelirroja le sonrió—. Me llamo Anita Shepherd y soy la madre de los gemelos de tercero.

—Edward Cullen. Tengo una hija de seis años en la clase de la señora Frost.

—¿No tienes una hija mayor? —la mujer hizo una pausa como si estuviera desconcertada—. Tu nombre me suena… ¡Ah! Creo que recibimos un correo electrónico de tu hija.

—Sí, como muchas otras personas —replicó él intentando parecer despreocupado—. Los niños dicen las cosas más disparatadas.

—Si me permites un atrevimiento, Edward, tengo una hermana menor cerca de Ashville que no consigue encontrar al hombre adecuado y…

—Mira, una familia del colegio —la interrumpió él mientras llamaba a las cuatro personas que habían entrado—. ¡Buenas noches! Vengan a inscribirse.

Le dio un lápiz al niño, una pegatina a la niña y los boletos del sorteo a los padres.

Siguió entrando mucha gente y, entre otros, llegaron Rosalie, Emmett y Bobby, quien desapareció en cuanto le pagaron la entrada. Emmett fue a buscar algo de comida porque, según él, no había podido comer nada antes de salir hacia la pista de patinaje. Rosalie se quedó junto a la mesa para tomarle el pelo a su cuñado con cariño.

—Vaya, ahora que has demostrado que eres fiable, te llamaré para que me ayudes en la feria del libro del año que viene.

Edward dejó de sonreír al no saber si el año siguiente seguiría allí con Nessie. Rosalie no se fijó en su expresión porque estaba mirando hacia la penumbra del interior. Las luces que había sobre la pista, más que iluminar, creaban un efecto sugerente. Él llevó a Tanya cuando tenían quince años y ella se rió diciendo que era una iluminación muy romántica.

—¿Dónde está tu pequeña? —le preguntó Rosalie al no encontrarla.

—Con Charlotte Wilkes y sus hijas —Edward miró su reloj—. Aunque casi he terminado el turno aquí e iré a buscarla enseguida.

—Tienes que ver esto antes de que te marches —le interrumpió Anita Shepherd—. Sabía que la tenía en la cartera…

Anita le dio la foto de una mujer con ojos verdes, muchas pecas y unos rasgos muy bonitos.

—Es mi hermana Layla. Es guapa, ¿verdad? —Anita miró a Rosalie como si le pidiera ayuda—. ¿No te parece que formarían una pareja fantástica?

Rosalie arrugó los labios con un brillo burlón en los ojos por la incomodidad de Edward.

—Será mejor que me vaya a buscar a mi marido antes de que se coma una pizza entera y se pase toda la noche levantado por al ardor de estómago.

Edward le devolvió la foto a su dueña.

—Tu hermana es muy guapa y espero que encuentre al hombre adecuado pero, sinceramente, no estoy buscando una relación ahora mismo.

—¿Lo sabe tu hija? —le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, se lo he dicho, pero no sé si lo ha aceptado.

Dos mujeres se acercaron para cubrir el turno siguiente y que Edward y Anita pudieran disfrutar de la noche con sus familias. Edward estaba levantándose cuando vio a Bella que entraba por la puerta. Estaba muy guapa con un vestido suelto rojo y gris sobre unas medias gris oscuro y el pelo marron recogido con un peinado que parecía demasiado elegante para el entorno. Sin embargo, también parecía cansada, como si hubiese pasado un día complicado.

Entonces, ella lo vio y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Él, al ver su transformación, se sintió halagado, pero también asustado. ¿Era posible que su estado de ánimo mejorara solo por verlo? Se lo planteó de otra manera. ¿No había mejorado su humor cuando la vio entrar? Sí. Se pasó la mano por el pelo un poco desconcertado. Conocía a la directora desde hacía un par de semanas, pero era innegable que tenía un efecto evidente en él.

Bella se acercó y saludó a todos los padres por su nombre antes de dirigirse a él.

—Señor Cullen, me alegro de verlo. Es más, tengo que darle una noticia. ¿Tiene un minuto?

—Sí. Ya he terminado aquí.

Buscaron una mesa alejada de los altavoces de la pista y se sentaron. Edward había estado casado suficiente tiempo para saber que nunca se le debía decir a una mujer que parecía cansada.

—Parecías pensativa al entrar. ¿Ha sido un día complicado o estabas pensado en tus cosas?

—Un poco de todo —contestó ella como si estuviera sorprendida por la pregunta—. Adoro mi trabajo, hago exactamente lo que quiero y no todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo, pero algunas veces es complicado.

—Claro. Tienes que lidiar con los padres todos los días. Somos insoportables —añadió él con una sonrisa.

—No todos. Además, no solo los padres son agotadores. El trabajo administrativo puede ser desesperante y hacer el presupuesto es una locura. Nuestro distrito escolar, como muchos otros, no está muy boyante. Me duele pensar que hay buenos profesores que van a perder el empleo o que los alumnos vayan a quedarse sin buenos programas porque no hay dinero.

—Puedo imaginármelo —replicó Edward en tono comprensivo—. A menor escala, yo he tenido que sufrirlo hoy mismo. He tenido que reunirme con mis dos empleados, los que llevan más tiempo conmigo, para decirles que tengo que reducir los sueldos. Afortunadamente, uno se marcha.

—¿Afortunadamente? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Le han ofrecido otro empleo y sentía remordimientos por aceptarlo.

—¿Qué tal todo lo demás en la tienda? —preguntó ella—. ¿Concertaste una cita con el concejal?

—Sí, pero tiene la agenda llena hasta la semana que viene. El viernes voy a ir a Hawk Summit para reunirme con el director de planificación y comentar promociones y actividades. También vamos a hacer una semana de San Valentín para que la gente muestre su amor a los demás ayudándoles a mantenerse sanos. Por la compra de una cosa se lleva otra gratis, de menos de cien dólares. La gente puede comprar cascos de bicicleta o ese tipo de cosas. Incluso, un regalo de San Valentín para un amigo o familiar.

—Es perfecto. Alice y yo habíamos comentado que teníamos que comprarnos un balón de ejercicios, pero…

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. Es que me he dado cuenta de algo —Bella miró la mesa con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Soy una mala hermana. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que Seth, mi hermano mayor, pasará el día de San Valentín pidiéndole a su novia que se case con él y yo lo celebraré regalando material de ejercicio a mi amiga. No es que busque novio —añadió ella tan deprisa que Edward habría podido sentirse ofendido—, pero creo que nunca superas la rivalidad entre hermanos, independientemente de lo mayor que seas. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No, pero Rosalie es exactamente como me imagino a una hermana mayor. Cariñosa, leal, mandona, de ideas fijas y sin reparos para burlarse de mí —comentó él con una sonrisa—. Nessie y yo tenemos suerte de que Rosalie y Emmett nos adoptaran después de perder a Tanya.

—¡Hablando de Nessie! —Bella sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera aclarársela—. Había venido para darte una buena noticia y se me ha ido el santo al cielo hablando contigo…

—El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó impresionado de lo deprisa que pasó la cena y lo atribuyó a que Alice y Jake habían estado allí. La librera era muy sociable y a Jake le gustaba estar con mujeres. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Edward se sentía muy cómodo charlando con Bella. Supuso que era porque quería saber, sinceramente, cómo le había ido el día, saber cosas de ella y de lo que pensaba, quería hacerla reír cuando estaba preocupada y reírse con ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió lo mismo con una mujer? Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sabía perfectamente cuándo fue la última vez y con quién había sentido esa conexión.

—Me han contestado de la dirección regional de campamentos femeninos y he hablado con la presidenta de la asociación de padres de alumnos. ¡Estás aceptado oficialmente como instructor! Hay algunas condiciones y un procedimiento habitual para la protección de las niñas, nada personal. Las reuniones periódicas pueden celebrarse en la cafetería del colegio, pero para las excursiones, tiene que acompañaros por lo menos una voluntaria femenina. Sin embargo, no tiene que ser siempre la misma. Creo que será más fácil encontrar una persona para cada excursión o acampada que encontrar una instructora permanente.

¿Permanente? Convertirse en instructor le pareció una sentencia de cadena perpetua, pero no se replanteó su decisión porque sabía que le haría muy feliz a su hija.

—Estoy deseando decírselo a Nessie —Edward se levantó—. ¡Va a dar saltos de alegría!

—Creo que va a venirles muy bien a los dos y, egoístamente, será fantástico para las niñas de Woodside. ¿Puedo suponer que querrás empezar lo antes posible?

Edward sabía, porque lo había investigado la semana anterior, que esas actividades seguían el calendario natural, no el escolar. La inscripción debería haberse abierto en noviembre, antes de las vacaciones, pero las reuniones no habrían empezado hasta enero. Estaban a principios de febrero y no estaban muy retrasados respecto a los demás colegios… todavía.

—Desde luego —contestó Edward.

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento. No sabía si no era una irresponsabilidad aceptar una actividad que duraba hasta diciembre cuando Nessie y él a lo mejor tenían que marcharse en el verano. Tenía que ser optimista aunque el optimismo le hubiera dado malos resultados en el pasado. Analizó la situación en vez de aferrarse a la esperanza. Seguro que alguna instructora había tenido que dejarlo a lo largo de la historia del campamento. Alguien podría sustituirlo o el campamento se desharía. Sería una lástima, pero las niñas no estarían peor de lo que ya estaban. Mientras tanto, él se ocuparía de que aprovecharan al máximo la experiencia.

—Edward… —Bella lo miró con cautela mientras se levantaba—. No lo lamentarás, ¿verdad? Creí que te pondrías más contento.

—No, estoy emocionado. Es que quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible, ¿lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Así me siento cada vez que entro en el aparcamiento del colegio. En cualquier caso, si estás dispuesto, escribiré una circular y esta semana la mandaré a las casas con las niñas de primer y segundo curso. Buena suerte.

—Voy a necesitarla —reconoció él.

—Hazme un favor.

Bella se acercó a él después de mirar alrededor. Se acercó tanto que pudo notar la calidez de sus curvas y oler el aroma a fresas de su cuerpo. ¿Sería el jabón de baño? Una imagen muy fugaz de Bella en la ducha le cruzó por la cabeza y casi se tambaleó.

—Edward…

—Vaya, qué escena tan bonita.

El chirrido de la uñas en un encerado era música celestial en comparación con la voz de Carolyn Moon y Edward, avergonzado, giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Nessie habría podido entrar con toda la familia Wilkes y no se habría enterado. Había estado demasiado ocupado deseando a la directora y, además, en una actividad del colegio.

—Carolyn… —Bella se había quedado inmóvil, como si apartarse la hubiese hecho parecer culpable—. Una buena noticia. Estaba diciéndole al señor Cullen que lo han aceptado como instructor del campamento y que gracias a su decisión de ser voluntario, el colegio va a poder tener un campamento. ¿No te parece maravilloso? A lo mejor a tu hija Lorelai le gustaría apuntarse.

Edward le habría dado una patada en la espinilla, pero no hizo falta porque Carolyn arrugó la nariz como si se hubiese sentido ofendida.

—Lorelai está muy ocupada con otras actividades: ballet, piano, coro… A pesar de sus dotes, una niña pequeña tiene que practicar mucho para alcanzar el talento que tiene ella.

—Es verdad —la sonrisa de Bella fue tan resplandeciente que a Edward le extrañó que Carolyn no parpadeara—. ¿Me buscabas por algo?

—No… es que… he pasado a saludarte. Como haría cualquier persona educada.

Había pasado para que Bella y Edward se sintieran incómodos. Edward se acordó de lo que dijo Bella al salir de la cena. Su puesto como directora estaba expuesto al público y los padres la observaban con mucha atención. Acababa de comprobar lo que quería decir. Si alguna vez la veían besando al padre de un alumno, la gente lo comentaría. Si algún fin de semana se soltaba la melena y cantaba a voz en grito en el karaoke, todo el mundo lo sabría el lunes por la mañana. Edward no podía concebir que alguien fuese objeto del cotilleo por su empleo. La única vez que se había sentido observado fue después de la muerte de Tanya, cuando personas con buena intención lo habían parado por la calle para presentarle sus condolencias.

—Ah, entonces, hola.

Bella lo dijo de tal manera que fue claramente una despedida. Carolyn arrugó los labios.

—Os dejaré para que sigáis… comentándolo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —consiguió decir Edward.

—Soy la directora y agradezco que los padres me ofrezcan su tiempo y dedicación para que Woodside sea el maravilloso colegio que es —comentó Bella mientras la otra mujer se alejaba.

—Pero…

—Si voy a detestar a alguno de ellos…

Ella se quedó tan maravillosamente desesperada que él estuvo tentado de darle un beso en la frente. La idea de ese gesto de cariño le alteró tanto como el deseo que había sentido antes.

—Ibas a decirme algo antes de que nos interrumpiera…

—Iba a pedirte un favor dado tu nuevo papel en el campamento. Bueno, más bien, iba a darte un consejo de amiga —ella sonrió con picardía y bajó la voz—. Intenta no decirles que el ratoncito Pérez no existe.

.

.

.

—¿Puedo beber algo, papá?

Edward miró a su hija, que estaba resplandeciente por la emoción y congestionada por todas las vueltas que había dado a la pista. Le encantaba esa cara con esos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de su madre.

—Sí, vamos a tomar un refresco —él también estaba sediento después de tanto patinar—. ¿Estás pasándotelo bien?

—¡Muchísimo! —exclamó ella mientras salían de la pista.

Él estaba muy orgulloso. Aunque patinaba mejor que muchas de sus amigas, se había caído un par de veces, pero no había llorado. Más aún, la sonrisa no se le había borrado del rostro desde que le contó que era el nuevo instructor del campamento femenino. Hasta a Rosalie se le empañaron los ojos cuando se enteró de la noticia.

—Es un buen gesto —le dijo ella mientras Nessie iba a contárselo a Tessa—. Llegué a preocuparme por vosotros dos. Quiero decir, es natural preocuparse por las personas queridas, pero creo… Los dos estaréis bien pase lo que pase. Tanya estaría orgullosa de ti.

El recordatorio de su difunta esposa no le molestó como ocurría antes. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a aceptar el comentario como la alabanza que era.

—¿Qué quieres beber, bichito? Una limonada o…

Su hija lo interrumpió con un alarido.

—¡Directora Swan!

Fue patinando tan deprisa hacia ella que Bella se tambaleó cuando chocó contra ella para pararse. Si también hubiera llevado patines, se habrían caído. Al ver a Bella abrazando a su hija, Edward se sintió dominado por una emoción tan fuerte que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Se ha enterado? Voy a ir al campamento.

—Lo sé. ¿No te parece fantástico que tu padre os haya ayudado a todas las niñas?

Nessie asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza e intentó separarse, pero retroceder no era tan fácil como avanzar y Edward le dio la mano mientras miraba las botas de ante de Bella.

—¿No va a patinar? Vamos, directora Swan, ¿dónde está su espíritu aventurero? —bromeó él—. Prometí no reírme.

—Que yo recuerde, prometiste no reírte en mi cara. Pensaba salir a la pista, pero he estado hablando con padres y profesores y creo que me he quedado sin tiempo.

—Todavía puede patinar. Yo la acompañaré si quiere una amiga —se ofreció Nessie.

Pareció como si Bella estuviese planteándose la oferta de la niña.

—¿Adónde se dirigían los dos?

—A beber algo y a despedirnos de Rosalie y su familia —contestó Edward—. Dijo que se iba a casa porque Bobby quería estudiar para el examen de Ciencias.

Bella se mordió el labio pensativamente.

—Podría alquilar unos patines mientras vais a por los refrescos…

—¡Sí!

Aunque Edward no expresó sus sentimientos, eran exactamente los mismos que los de su hija.

La directora fue por los patines y Edward se dio cuenta de que la pararon varias veces por el camino. Se fijó en ella incluso mientras se despedía de los Rigg. Observó cómo sonreía y escuchaba a quienes la hablaban. Era amable, pero también punzante y él se dio cuenta desde el principio que decía lo que fuese si le parecía que era lo mejor para sus alumnos. Aunque quería ganarse el aprecio de los padres para seguir de directora en el colegio, no se había amilanado cuando Carolyn Moon intentó arrinconarlos. Era una mujer de una pieza. Cuanto más la conocía más la admiraba. Incluso por su valor de salir a patinar cuando hacía mucho tiempo que no patinaba. Hasta Nessie parecía preocupada.

—Podemos patinar cerca de la barandilla si quiere agarrarse.

—No te preocupes, patinaba bien y solo necesito practicar un poco.

Habían dado un par de vueltas cuando el disc-jockey habló.

—La siguiente canción es solo para parejas. Vamos, tortolitos, a la pista. Solo parejas.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida más cercana. La luz se hizo más tenue y se oyeron las primeras notas de una balada de los ochenta. A Edward le pareció divertido y miró a Bella por encima de Nessie. A los pocos segundos estaban riéndose.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nessie al no haber entendido la broma.

Los tres se sentaron en uno de los bancos que servían para descansar. Nessie se acurrucó a su costado, evidentemente cansada, y Bella le sonrió. A Edward le pareció mucho más bonito que patinar agarrado de la mano. Entonces, una chica se dirigió a él.

—Señor Cullen, ¿podría hacerme un favor? —le preguntó con timidez Heather Wilkes, la hermana mayor de Tessa.

—Si puedo…

—Mi amiga no ha patinado nunca —Heather señaló a una chica muy menuda—. Llevo toda la noche intentando sacarla a la pista, pero ella decía que quería esperar a que hubiera poca gente para que nadie la viera si se caía —Heather puso los ojos en blanco—. Me prometió que saldría a la siguiente canción si un adulto nos acompañaba, pero mi madre ya se ha quitado los patines. ¿Saldría con nosotras?

—Claro.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando su madre había cuidado a Nessie. Edward se levantó y les preguntó a Nessie y a Bella si querían esperar o salir a patinar. Nessie bostezó y se acercó a Bella para acurrucarse junto a ella.

—Yo me quedo.

—Yo también —dijo Bella con una sonrisa apesadumbrada—. Vete, te esperaremos.

Edward ayudó a Heather a convencer a su nerviosa amiga quien, una vez en la pista, se agarró a la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te agarraremos de las manos —se ofreció Heather colocándola entre los dos.

Después de dar una vuelta, la niña ganó cierta confianza, aunque no se soltó de las manos. Sin embargo, al ir trazar una curva, las niñas se acercaron demasiado, sus patines chocaron, la amiga de Heather se asustó y Edward supo que los tres se caerían al suelo. En vez de dejar que las niñas se apañaran, intentó dominar la caída e, instintivamente, alargó la mano para protegerlas aunque, racionalmente, sabía que no debería hacerlo. El dolor fue muy intenso. Las muñecas eran delicadas y él no había querido absorber con ellas el peso de un hombre adulto y dos niñas.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó él al no poder ayudar a las niñas a que se levantaran.

Aunque estaba prohibido, Charlotte Wilkes entró en la pista con sus zapatillas de deporte.

—¡Edward! ¿Te has hecho daño? Niñas…

—Estamos bien, mamá —contestó Heather.

—Por esto no quería patinar —farfulló su amiga—. Sabía que la fastidiaría.

—¿También necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Charlotte a Edward mientras las niñas se alejaban.

—Sí.

Él alargó la mano que no tenía dolorosamente pegada al cuerpo. Pudo ver a Bella y Nessie que lo miraban con un gesto de preocupación.

—Papá…

La niña lo dijo con voz temblorosa y él sabía que lloraba fácilmente cuando estaba cansada.

—No pasa nada.

Habría sido más convincente si pudiese dejar de hacer muecas de dolor.

—Es grave, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Bella en voz baja.

—Sí.

Le pareció haber oído un chasquido cuando cayó al suelo, pero no podía estar seguro por el volumen de la música.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Charlotte evidentemente preocupada—. Heather, busca algo de hielo para el señor Cullen.

La niña salió corriendo mientras su amiga se quitaba los patines entre disculpas.

—Nessie, ¿por qué no te sientas un rato con Tessa? —le pidió Charlotte—. Edward, ¿crees que hay que hacerte una radiografía?

Él quiso contestar que le parecía excesivo, pero la muñeca estaba hinchándose mucho y Bella asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Puedes haberte roto un hueso de la mano. Puedo llevarte al hospital si Charlotte tiene que llevar a las niñas a casa. Cerca de una cuarta parte de las visitas a Urgencias son por muñecas rotas —añadió Bella.

—¿Has sido profesora de Medicina? —le preguntó Edward casi riéndose.

—De Biología, pero también ayudé a mi hermano, el doctor Swan.

—Yo no tengo relación directa con un médico —intervino Charlotte—, pero sé que una muñeca no debería tener ese color. Nos llevaremos a Nessie y puede quedarse a dormir.

Edward frunció el ceño por ser una molestia para todos, pero no podía oponerse. Además, Charlotte se puso en jarras.

—No discutas conmigo, Edward. Nessie solo tiene un padre y tienes que cuidarte especialmente.

.

.

.

Bella sabía que estaba balbuceando como una necia licenciada en Medicina y pensó que Edward estaba siendo muy paciente al no pedirle que se callara. De camino al hospital le dijo que podía ser una fractura de Colle y le preguntó si era alérgico a algún medicamento. Él acabó riéndose aunque era evidente que la muñeca le dolía mucho.

—Pienso estar consciente cuando llegue a Urgencias y no hace falta que te sepas de memoria mi historia médica. Sin embargo, por si me desmayo, tengo la tarjeta del seguro médico en el bolsillo trasero. Te doy permiso para que la busques.

—No sé si lo dices para ayudar o para coquetear —replicó ella con una mirada recelosa.

—Entonces, debo de ser muy malo coqueteando. No me hagas caso. El dolor me nubla el juicio. No puedo creérmelo. He practicado montañismo y siempre te dicen que no puedes apoyar la mano así.

—No te tortures. Saber algo en teoría no es lo mismo que ponerlo en práctica.

Ella, por ejemplo, sabía que no podía hacer nada que fuese poco profesional en una actividad del colegio, pero esa noche, cuando Edward la miró a los ojos sentados a la mesa, había querido besarlo. Era una necia. Él tenía una hija que estaba empeñada en encontrarle una madre. Si Nessie lo veía besando a alguien, empezaría a oír campanas de boda. Además, ¿qué pensaría la gente tan intolerante como Carolyn Moon? Podrían dar por supuesto que era una cualquiera que se acostaba con un hombre al que casi no conocía. La verdad era que no se había acostado con alguien desde… ya ni se acordaba. Sin embargo, se pasaba el día con niños y la imagen que presentaba, como modelo de conducta, era casi tan importante como la verdad.

—¿Sabes cuando la gente dice que algo es tan fácil que podría hacerlo con una mano atada a la espalda? —preguntó él con cansancio—. Espero que sea verdad cuando vuelva a la tienda y me ocupe del campamento.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no te atarán la mano a la espalda. Te la escayolarán o inmovilizarán. Además, pediremos voluntarios para que te ayuden con las niñas. Que nadie haya querido ponerse al mando no quiere decir que no quieran ayudar.

Sobre todo, cuando las madres se enteraran de que el instructor era increíblemente guapo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Bella consiguió aparcar y lo llevó apresuradamente al interior. Aunque se había lesionado la mano izquierda y no era zurdo, ella se ofreció a rellenar el formulario. El sitio estaba lleno, pero ella vio un asiento libre y lo señaló con la carpeta que les había dado la recepcionista.

—Siéntate.

—No.

—Agradezco tu intento de ser caballeroso, pero es innecesario. La próxima vez, cuando tú me traigas al hospital, podremos invertir los papeles.

Sus ojos dejaron escapar un destello, pero Edward no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo…

Ella se quedó sorprendida por lo enojadizo que podía ser, pero también se acordó de lo pesado que era su hermano Seth cuando estaba enfermo. Su madre solía decir que por eso las mujeres soportaban los embarazos y los partos, porque los hombres eran como unos niños ante el dolor.

—Intentaré resolver los trámites y buscaré algo de hielo.

—Toma —Edward sacó la cartera con la mano sana—. La tarjeta de la Seguridad Social, el seguro médico… Haz lo que puedas y si necesitas más información, dímelo.

—De acuerdo.

Ella acabó sentándose porque así era más fácil rebuscar en su cartera y escribir todos sus datos. Sonrió al ver que había nacido en abril.

—Vaya, los dos somos Aries.

Él gruñó algo y miró alrededor, no la miró a los ojos. Ella se acordó de lo que le había contado sobre la decisión que su jefe iba a tomar en primavera y le pareció que no cerrar la tienda sería un regalo de cumpleaños fantástico. Le temblaron un poco los dedos cuando llegó a la casilla del estado civil. Puso «viudo» y se sintió rara al contestar preguntas personales sobre un hombre que había tenido una esposa. Seguramente, Tanya también habría hecho eso en algún momento o, más bien, él lo habría hecho cuando Nessie nació, habría rellenado los formularios rebosante de alegría y ansioso por conocer a su hija.

Ya había terminado cuando apareció una enfermera y lo llamó. Bella se acercó con él y le dio los impresos.

—¿Es su esposa, su novia…? —le preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

—¡No! —contestó Edward—. Es la mujer que me ha traído aquí.

Era la verdad, pero, entonces, ¿por qué le había dolido tanto oírlo?, se preguntó Bella al verlo alejarse.

* * *

**N.A:** Son solo 14 capítulos, así que vamos mas allá de la mitad :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

—Te… debo una dis-disculpa —farfulló Edward en el aparcamiento—. Por antes —él se rió—. Por antes… suena gracioso.

—Sea lo que sea, lo que te han dado los médicos está muy bien —replicó Bella mientras intentaba meterlo en el coche.

La enfermera que volvió con él a la sala de espera le explicó que, según los rayos X, no se había roto ningún hueso, pero que era un esguince muy fuerte. Le habían dado unos analgésicos y le habían inmovilizado la muñeca por el momento. El doctor había añadido unos ejercicios a la receta y si Edward se sentía capaz, podría intentar los ejercicios de rehabilitación dentro de unos días. Calculaban que podía estar repuesto al cabo de cuatro semanas si tenía cuidado.

Sin embargo, a Edward no parecía importarle mucho el pronóstico. Cuando volvió, sus ojos desenfocados la buscaron por toda la sala.

—¡Bella! Me alegro mucho de encontrarte.

—Estaba esperándote —replicó ella—. Te llevaré a casa.

Mientras salían del hospital, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sinceramente nervioso.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Antes fui un majadero.

Ella intentó no acordarse de lo injustificadamente dolida que se había sentido.

—No importa. Estabas irritable por el dolor. No pasa nada.

Aun así, él siguió disculpándose por el camino hasta el coche y siguió con su letanía cuando llegaron.

—Los hospitales me sacan de quicio. No había estado en uno desde… Tanya.

—Ah…

Ella no supo qué decir, pero eso explicaba por qué estaba de tan mal humor cuando llegaron a Urgencias.

—Estaba enferma —explicó él mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del coche—. Un cáncer raro y terminal. Era demasiado tarde. Detesto los hospitales.

Ella apoyó una mano en su hombro para intentar consolarlo mínimamente. Él la sorprendió y se llevó la mano a la cara. Ella pudo notar una barba incipiente. Edward giró levemente la cara y le calentó la mano con el aliento. A ella se le aceleró el pulso.

Cuando él hablaba, todavía tenía la voz pastosa por los medicamentos, pero tenía la mirada más clara.

—Esta noche, antes, estuve a punto de besarte.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—Lo sé.

—¿No debería?

Ella no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero contestó tanto por su bien como por el bien de él.

—Seguramente, no.

Al haber copiado su dirección en el formulario, creía que sabía dónde vivía pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. Como Edward se había dormido antes de que pagara el aparcamiento, tampoco había servido de mucha ayuda. Había decidido no despertarlo por prudencia y por delicadeza. Había captado la atracción entre ellos, pero no había esperado que él la sacara en la conversación tan ingenuamente. Sin embargo, después de que lo comentara, era más difícil comportarse como si no pasara nada. Se estremeció. ¿Qué sentiría si la besaba?

Tenía que concentrarse. No podía extrañarle que se hubiese perdido. Era imposible tener esas fantasías y prestar atención a la carretera a la vez. Era el momento de pedir ayuda.

—Edward…

Estaba plácidamente dormido. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo y sin arrugas. Aunque lo había visto reírse con Jake y sonreír a su hija, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que siempre había una leve tensión en todo lo que hacía. Ésa era la primera vez que lo veía en paz.

Nessie, en su correo electrónico, había dicho que su padre estaba solo y Bella se preguntó si él se sentiría así. Aunque tenía amigos y familiares que se ocupaban mucho de él, al final de día tenía que cargar solo con sus responsabilidades.

Como ella. Era independiente y orgullosamente feminista. No necesitaba a un hombre y las insinuaciones de sus padres de que sí lo necesitaba la alteraban mucho. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que había días que se desesperaba por distintos motivos en su trabajo y que agradecería un abrazo o unas palabras de apoyo. Edward tampoco los recibía al llevar la tienda o al educar a su hija. Habría sentido una punzada de lástima por él si eso no hubiese implicado otra punzada de lástima por sí misma, algo que se negaba a sentir.

—¡Edward! —exclamó en voz más alta e imperativa.

Él parpadeó y se despertó lentamente.

—Bella… —susurró él como desorientado.

—Sí. Estoy llevándote a casa desde el hospital. ¿Te acuerdas? Creo que me he confundido de camino.

Él se incorporó y miró por la ventanilla.

—¿Puede saberse dónde estamos?

—No lo sé muy bien. A eso me refería.

Solo llevaba un mes en el pueblo y solo había ido del colegio a su casa o a la de Alice, estaba oscuro y era casi medianoche.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes parar y dejar que me aclare las ideas?

El camino estaba vacío y podía parar en el arcén. Bella intentó decirle los caminos que había tomado.

—En Gideon deberías haber girado a la derecha, no a la izquierda. Da media vuelta. Te diré cuándo puedes girar.

Ella giró el volante mirando por los retrovisores.

—Evidentemente, ya estás más despierto. ¿Qué tal la mano?

—Me palpita. No sé si ya te lo he dicho, pero gracias por llevarme al hospital. No quería ir, pero era lo más acertado.

Él le había hablado de su esposa antes de quedarse dormido. ¿Le ayudaría hablar de ello?

—¿Tuvisteis que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital cuando Tanya cayó enferma? —le preguntó ella en un tono casi inexpresivo.

—No mucho —contestó él con menos sentimentalismo que bajo los efectos de los medicamentos—. Tenía muy pocos síntomas y no fue al médico durante mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando fue, tardaron mucho en detectar un cáncer que ya se había extendido. No pasamos meses o años saliendo y entrando del hospital como le pasa a mucha gente. Seguramente, fue una bendición, pero como el diagnóstico fue tan sombrío, las veces que fuimos fueron… Fue espantoso acudir a un sitio que debería curar y no tener ninguna esperanza.

Ella quiso decirle que lo sentía, pero le pareció que eran unas palabras que habría oído cientos de veces.

—Perderla fue más complicado todavía que cuando murieron mis padres. Ellos murieron con un par de años de diferencia y, naturalmente, no tan jóvenes como Tanya. Ella me ayudó a sobrellevar sus muertes. Cuando ella murió… Es melodramático decirlo, pero me sentí completamente solo. Rosalie también acababa de perder a su hermana, algo que tuvo que dolerle muchísimo, pero encontró la fortaleza para ocuparse de Nessie y de mí.

—¿Se parece Nessie a su madre? —preguntó ella para que se centrara en la parte positiva de su vida—. No quiero ofenderte, pero no se parece nada a ti.

—Es indudablemente hija de su madre, pero Tanya era dulce, delicada. Eso hace que pareciera débil, ¿verdad? No lo era. Es que tampoco tenía mi genio. Nessie, sí. Mi hija tiene un corazón enorme, nunca ha hecho nada malo intencionadamente, pero puede ser muy cabezota.

—Hay peores cosas en la vida. La perseverancia puede venirle muy bien.

—Esperemos que pueda encauzar esa perseverancia a ganar insignias en el campamento y no a que se empeñe en casarme.

—¿Crees que volverás a casarte?

La pregunta se le escapó sin querer y se quedó flotando en el aire. No era de su incumbencia y podría confundir la curiosidad con el interés personal. Aunque contuvo al aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—No lo sé —contestó él—. Es posible. No he decidido quedarme solo ni estoy esperando a haber superado su muerte. Amé a Tanya y me dio a Nessie. Siempre será parte de mí, pero ella no querría que considerase mi vida como un relicario intocable de lo que compartimos. Es que… no pienso mucho en eso.

—Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Ella sabía qué era eso. Su madre había llegado a creer durante un par de años que ella eludía las relaciones intencionadamente como una forma de rebelión contra sus padres. Sin embargo, tenía amigos, un trabajo y compromisos con la comunidad. La rebelión inconsciente era un motivo nimio.

—Si alguna vez me paro a pensarlo —siguió Edward—, me cuesta ver a otra mujer en mi vida. Me cuesta imaginarme a otra novia. Ella fue la única que tuve.

—Estás de broma —replicó Bella sin poder creérselo.

—Empezamos a salir en el instituto. Parezco muy inexperto, ¿verdad?

Era una pregunta peliaguda. A juzgar por su mirada ardiente en la pista de patinaje, ella habría dicho que era un hombre que sabía lo que hacía y lo que quería.

—No exactamente.

En realidad, era sexy que solo hubiera sido novio de una mujer y se tomara las relaciones en serio.

—¡Aquí! —la exclamación de él la sobresaltó—. Tenemos que girar aquí. Perdona, debería haberte avisado antes.

Ella giró bruscamente y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie en la carretera.

—Gira a la izquierda en la segunda señal de «Stop» —le indicó Edward.

—Entendido, gracias.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has dejado una ristra de corazones rotos por el camino?

—Solo uno. Quiero decir, he salido con más chicos, pero solo uno fue lo bastante serio como para poder decir que le rompí el corazón. Estuvimos juntos durante tres años y medio, pero rompí unos meses antes de subir al altar.

Edward no dijo nada para animarla a que le contara la historia. Ella pensó que sería lo justo después de que él se la hubiera contado.

—Yo tenía veintidós años cuando lo conocí. Los dos estudiábamos Magisterio y hablábamos mucho del sistema escolar para intentar mejorarlo. Al final, él adoptó una postura más conformista y yo debatía sola mis grandes ideas.

—¿Rompiste con él porque tú eras idealista y él conformista?

—No. Sé que puedo… entusiasmarme excesivamente. Me crié haciendo los deberes al fondo de la clase de mi madre y escuchando sus conversaciones con otros profesores. Siempre he tenido grandes planes, no he querido dejarme llevar por consejos escolares conservadores y… la realidad. Seguramente, lo sensato sería que estuviese con alguien menos entusiasta. Lo que me preocupó fue el día que yo estaba despotricando sobre unas medidas que creía que iban a perjudicar a los niños y Bryan bromeó. «Bueno, si tanto te preocupa, puedes educar a nuestros hijos en casa». Muchas familias eligen educar a sus hijos en casa, pero yo no quería eso. Cuando seguimos hablando, me di cuenta de que él me imaginaba en casa con nuestro hijos y abandonando mi profesión aunque era más apasionada y ambiciosa que él. ¿Parezco egoísta por eso?

Era lo que le dijo su madre cuando rompió el compromiso.

—¿Egoísta por no querer casarte con alguien que no te entendía ni tenía las mismas metas en la vida que tú? —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente que se merece que la amen por lo que es. ¿Por qué ibas conformarte con una elección tan poco gratificante si, además, ibais a haceros desdichados?

—Gra-gracias. Me encantaría que algún día conocieras a mi madre. A lo mejor consigues que piense lo mismo que tú.

Llegaron a un sitio del pueblo que Bella reconoció y encontró fácilmente el resto del camino. A pesar de las farolas, no vio bien el exterior de su casa. Era algo mayor que la de ella y, claramente, había que cortar el césped.

—Ésta es —comentó Edward quitándose el cinturón de seguridad con una mano.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a abrir la puerta o a algo dentro?

Él la miró enigmáticamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Me apañaré, pero gracias. Ya has hecho bastante por mí esta noche. Cena conmigo el día de San Valentín —añadió él súbitamente.

—¿Qué…?

Ella no supo si había sido una invitación impulsiva o algo que no le había dicho hasta entonces porque estaba nervioso.

—Como… agradecimiento por todo.

—Fue una situación de emergencia. Habría hecho lo mismo por mis padres…

—Sé que no tienes planes —insistió él—. Me lo dijiste. No hace falta que vayamos a un sitio, entiendo que la gente podría formarse una idea equivocada. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Estaremos Nessie, tú y yo. Ya sé que Nessie dice que soy un cocinero nefasto, pero puedo hacer algo a la parrilla.

—¿A mediados de febrero? —ella se rió.

—Vamos, directora Swan —él sonrió irresistiblemente—, viva un poco.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Qué le responderá?

Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

—¡No, Tyler, a la izquierda!

—¿A su izquierda o a mi izquierda? —preguntó el joven subido en la escalera.

—¡Estamos mirando en la misma dirección!

Edward no quiso gritar a su empleado, pero le desesperaba tener una mano inútil y que la decoración para el día de San Valentín se complicara porque solo se podía dedicar a supervisar a un muchacho que era capaz de calcular los impuestos de las ventas sin necesidad de calculadora pero que no distinguía los colores ni era capaz de colgar nada en su sitio.

Esa mañana, Tyler había estado repartiendo propaganda de las ofertas que durarían una semana hasta que una tormenta lo obligó a volver a la tienda. Además, al parecer, la lluvia iba a convertirse en aguanieve por la tarde. Edward rezó para que las carreteras estuvieran transitables el día siguiente porque tenía que ir a Hawk Summit.

—Es un sitio muy romántico —le había dicho el hombre por teléfono—. Las habitaciones exteriores tienen unas vistas increíbles y las suites son muy lujosas; tienen jacuzzi…

Eso ayudaría a pasar un día de San Valentín muy especial. Edward volvió a pensar en lo que le dijo Bella al despedirse hacía dos noches. Dijo que lo pensaría. ¿Pensaría de verdad la posibilidad de pasar el día de San Valentín con él o había sido una manera educada de eludir la respuesta? La había desconcertado con la propuesta. Naturalmente, también se había desconcertado a sí mismo. Quizá se sintió impulsado por la conversación que habían tenido antes, cuando él le contó que no quería estar solo o, quizá, estaba aturdido por el dolor, el cansancio y los medicamentos. Sin embargo, lo más probable era que lo hubiera hecho porque quería verla otra vez.

—¿Sigue sin estar en el sitio adecuado? —preguntó Tyler mirando el cartel con el ceño fruncido.

—No, está muy bien. Perdona, es que estaba… —Edward no terminó la frase al oír el teléfono—. Iré a contestar. Cuesta arriba, soy Edward Cullen.

—Edward, soy Bella Swan.

Repentinamente, la mano le dolió menos y el día se hizo más resplandeciente a pesar de los nubarrones.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

¿Había sido demasiado franco o descarado?

—Ah… ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó ella.

—Sobre el día de San Valentín —contestó él sofocando la imagen de un jacuzzi—. A ver si lo adivino. Has llamado para aceptar mi propuesta. San Valentín es un lunes, ¿hasta qué hora sueles quedarte en el colegio?

—No había llamado por eso —replicó ella en un tono como si estuviese sonriendo.

—Bueno, entonces puedes matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Eres muy…

—Perseverante —él terminó la frase—. Me han dicho que hay cosas peores en la vida.

—De acuerdo, estaré allí a las seis y media. ¿Te parece bien?

A Edward no le engañó el tono gruñón. Nadie obligaba a Bella a hacer lo que no quería. Si había aceptado, era porque quería estar con él.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer por usted, directora Swan?

—Comprueba tu correo electrónico, por favor. He redactado el borrador de una carta sobre el campamento para los padres y te la he mandado. Quería saber tu opinión antes de pedirle a Roberta que la imprimiera y la metiera en los buzones de los profesores.

—Bella, no estarás… preocupada porque sea instructor, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ya te dije que las personas necesarias están al tanto.

—Sí, ya sé que todo está aceptado oficialmente, pero si lo piensas bien, me ofrecí a leer algo a los niños y recibiste quejas, me ofrecí a ayudar con la noche de patinaje y acabé en Urgencias…

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir —dijo ella conteniendo la risa—, pero no ves lo más importante. Te has encontrado con dificultades y sigues ofreciéndote. Además, te caíste por proteger a dos niñas. Ojalá hubiese más padres como tú en el colegio.

—Entonces, me parece que no vas a tener suerte, soy único en mi especie.

Él había intentado hacer una broma, pero la voz le salió seria porque se sintió abrumado por el halago de ella.

—Efectivamente, lo eres —concedió ella en tono delicado.

.

.

.

—Casi todas las personas llaman con el puño, no con la frente —comentó Alice con ironía—. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás en mi porche dándote cabezazos contra mi puerta?

—Es un intento desesperado de conseguir algo de sensatez —contestó Bella.

Era jueves por la tarde y habían pensado pedir una pizza vegetal y un par de litros de refresco bajo en calorías para ver una película en el salón de Alice.

—Espera, iré a por el bate de béisbol y te echaré una mano.

—Muy graciosa —Bella colgó el chaquetón en el perchero de la entrada—. Me muero de risa.

—A Jake le gusta mi sentido del humor —replicó Alice como si estuviese ofendida—. Naturalmente, no es lo único que le gusta de mí.

—Es posible que no seas la única que tiene un admirador. Edward me pidió que cenara con él el día de San Va…

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Alice—. Te lo dije el día de la reunión del Ayuntamiento, ¿no?

—Antes de que eches las campanas al vuelo, te diré que es una cena en su casa y con su hija de carabina, así que…

—¿Qué vas a ponerte?

—No lo sé —contestó Bella parpadeando—. Acepté hace un par de horas y estoy dudándolo desde entonces.

—¿Dudándolo? ¿Por qué? Espera… acompáñame —Alice dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina—. Necesitamos vino. ¿Tinto o blanco?

—¿Qué pasa con el refresco sin calorías ni remordimientos?

—Vamos… un buen cotilleo exige vino —Alice ya estaba sacando las copas del armario—. Además, tenemos que brindar. Es tu primera cita en Braeden.

Bella sacó una botella de vino blanco de la nevera.

—¿Por qué lo dudas? —preguntó Alice mientras lo servía—. ¿Es porque crees que sigue demasiado colgado de su esposa para que sea una relación sana?

—La verdad, no. La amó mucho, pero eso no me parece un impedimento para que vuelva a salir con alguien. Su matrimonio fue fantástico. Edward no es un hombre de esos que están quemados y ni siquiera saben lo enojados que siguen.

—Los conozco —reconoció Alice con una mueca.

—Sin embargo, Edward tiene otras complicaciones. Le estresa el trabajo —no concretó porque Edward le había pedido que no comentara la situación de la tienda—. Sin embargo, lo más importante es su hija. Tiene que preocuparle que Nessie acabe apreciando demasiado a una mujer. ¿Qué pasaría si la relación no sale bien y la niña le tiene demasiado cariño? Además…

—¿Además?

—Bueno, creo que no tiene práctica de salir con chicas.

—¿Quieres decir que no tiene práctica porque estuvo casado muchos años?

—No, quiero decir que solo salió con su esposa.

—¿Fue la única mujer que…? —preguntó Alice en tono de incredulidad—. Tuvieron años para montárselo bien.

—¡Alice! —Bella se atragantó con el vino—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Muchas cosas, pero que cuente una historia tan íntima a una mujer es meterle mucha presión.

—Deja de mirarme así —le pidió Bella roja como un tomate—. Vamos a cenar con su hija, no a pasar un fin de semana desenfrenado en un hotel de lujo.

—¿No lo has pensado nunca? ¿Ni una vez? —le preguntó su amiga con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

—¿El hotel de lujo? No puedo permitírmelo con mi sueldo. ¿Dónde está el número de teléfono del repartidor de pizzas? Me muero de hambre.

—Sí —Alice se rió—. Me lo había imaginado.

.

.

.

—Además, la comida también es fantástica —comentó Edward en el comedor del Hawk Summit—. Este sitio es maravilloso y no lo digo solo porque quiera hacer negocios contigo.

Jeffrey Frye, el director de planificación, se rió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Gracias. Empezamos con grandes ideas, pero nos encontramos con algunos obstáculos con la normativa y la construcción y cuando lo inauguramos…

Jeffrey miró con abatimiento el comedor, que estaba casi vacío.

—Las dificultades de la economía —concluyó Edward con comprensión—. No puedo ayudarte con la publicidad a escala nacional ni nada de eso, pero puede ir de boca en boca, a escala local. Es un primer paso. Tengo algunas ideas publicitarias para Braeden, pero puedes emplearlas en otras localidades.

—Eres muy amable —Jeffrey ojeó la carpeta roja—. Algunas son mejores que las de los consultores de marketing que contratamos.

Edward iba a promocionar la estación de esquí en el pueblo a través de la tienda y, a cambio, Jeffrey haría un descuento del cincuenta por ciento en los arrastres y del quince por ciento en las habitaciones del hotel principal a los clientes que llevaran una factura que demostrara que habían comprado ropa o material de esquí en Cuesta arriba. Además del hotel principal, había otros dos más pequeños, uno dirigido a familias y otro solo a adultos. Edward sortearía una estancia en el último al acabar las ofertas por el día de San Valentín y Jeffrey lo llevó a conocerlo. Edward vio a Bella en cada rincón. Podía imaginársela sentada en la butaca delante de la chimenea y riéndose después de pasar el día deslizándose por las laderas. ¿Sería mejor esquiadora que patinadora? También se la había imaginado diciendo que necesitaba un baño en el jacuzzi, pero no se atrevió a mirar la enorme cama.

—¿Estás casado o sales con alguien? —le había preguntado Jeffrey con amabilidad.

—Es posible, es un poco pronto para decirlo —contestó él un tanto infantilmente para ser un hombre que había ido con propuestas de negocios.

—Bueno, acuérdate de nosotros si resulta ser algo serio. También pueden celebrarse bodas en el hotel principal —le comentó Jeff con una sonrisa.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo para olvidarse de Bella y se preguntó si las niñas apuntadas al campamento y sus padres querrían subir a pasar un fin de semana antes de que las pistas de esquiar cerraran a finales de marzo. De vuelta a Braeden, siguió acordándose de las niñas del campamento. Las cartas se entregaron el día anterior y las inscripciones deberían hacerse la semana siguiente. Él sabía que Tessa y Val, las amigas de Nessie, estaban interesadas y que sus madres confiaban en que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Se apuntaría alguna más? No sabía qué le preocupaba más, si que no se apuntara nadie y fuese un fracaso o que se apuntaran más niñas de las que podía controlar.

Antes de llegar al pueblo, tenía que pasar por la sede central de los campamentos regionales para comprar suministros y el equipo de instructor. También podría conseguir el manual y el uniforme de Nessie. Los demás los pediría cada padre. La recepcionista era una mujer con aspecto de abuelita que lo remitió a la señorita Temple para que lo ayudara.

—Vaya, un hombre en campamentos para niñas, menuda novedad —bromeó la guapa morena mientras buscaba todo los documentos que necesitaba él—. ¿Tiene una madre o una hermana mayor que le ha despertado el interés?

—Una hija de seis años —contestó él.

—La mayoría de las niñas convencen a sus madres para que sean instructoras.

—La madre de Nessie falleció hace dos años y solo me tiene a mí.

—Pues bravo por participar. Si necesita alguna ayuda o preguntar algo, llámenos cuando quiera —ella le entregó una tarjeta—. Éste es mi número directo. Incluso podría acercarme por el colegio si quiere que lo ayude con la orientación a los padres o necesita respaldo en algún acto.

Antes de que hubiera pagado las cosas de Nessie, la señorita Temple se había ofrecido varias veces a ir a Braeden para ayudarlo. Él llegó a pensar que quizá le gustara. No sería la primera mujer que, durante esos dos años, hubiese mostrado algún interés por él, aunque casi nunca había sentido un interés recíproco. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a tres metros de Bella…

La deseaba. Esa sensación seguía siendo tan novedosa que lo desconcertaba ligeramente. ¿Qué haría ella si la besara? No estaba seguro, pero aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo, le estaba agradecido. Él le había dicho que no se imaginaba con nadie más. Esa parte de él había estado en hibernación durante mucho tiempo, pero ella la había despertado. Lo había estimulado, lo había ayudado a sentirse pleno otra vez. Solo le quedaba saber qué iba a hacer al respecto.

.

.

.

Después de varias manos de póquer en la mesa de la cocina de Edward el viernes por la noche, supo que Jake era capaz de mantener el rostro inexpresivo, pero el tono burlón de su voz era desalentador.

—Para tenerlo claro —dijo Jake—, ¿qué tipo de consejo estás buscando?

—Da igual —contestó Edward mirándolo con enojo—. Además, si dices que es igual que montar en bicicleta, te pongo la cerveza de sombrero.

Edward se levantó para recoger los cuencos vacíos que habían tenido patatas fritas y salsa. También debería llevar a su hija a la cama. Nessie se había quedado dormida mientras veía por enésima vez Sonrisas y lágrimas. Sonrió al ver la escena. Encima del pijama con ponis de todos los colores, llevaba el chaleco recién estrenado del campamento. La boina le caía a un costado de la rizada melena pelirroja y con una mano agarraba a Pinky, su caballo de peluche.

—Qué escena… —comentó Jake con cariño—. ¿Quieres que la lleve? Solo te faltaba que te hicieras más daño en la muñeca. Cúrate para que podamos volver a jugar al baloncesto todas las semanas. No es lo mismo jugar con Rockwell. Os gano a los dos, pero él no presenta batalla suficiente para que merezca la pena el esfuerzo.

—Ya, ahora hablas mucho, cuando no puedo sujetar el balón con las dos manos —se burló Edward.

Fue delante de su amigo para cerciorarse de que no había juguetes tirados por el suelo y encendió la lucecita con forma de granero por si se despertaba por la noche. Besó a su hija en la frente y le dejó a Pinky entre los brazos.

—¿Ya le has contado lo de tu gran cita? —le preguntó Jake cuando habían salido de la habitación.

—Deja de llamarlo así. No, he decidido contárselo cuando esté más cerca. No quiero que se pase una semana y media dándole vueltas en la cabeza a su significado.

—Es bastante significativo, sin bromas. Estoy muy impresionado de que la invitaras a cenar. ¿No es la primera cita que tienes sin que nadie tuviera que concertarla por ti? Además, en San Valentín nada menos… La noche más romántica del año, cuando las mujeres tienen más esperanzas.

—No me lo había planteado así… ¿Alice y tú tenéis algún plan?

—No lo sé. A lo mejor, algo normal como ir al cine o a patinar sobre hielo.

—Si te caes, no intentes apoyarte en la mano.

—Yo no me caigo —replicó Jake con una mirada demoledora.

Edward estuvo a punto de proponerle que los acompañaran en la cena de San Valentín, pero reconoció que era por cobardía.

.

.

.

—Unas buenas ventas, jefe —comentó Roddy mirando la tienda—. Creo que le idea de San Valentín ha sido buena. Comprar material para actividades al aire libre para que dos personas puedan pasar más tiempo juntas es un giro romántico muy acertado. ¿Por qué no lo hicimos el año pasado?

Porque pasó por alto intencionadamente la existencia de San Valentín, reconoció Edward.

—Bueno, cruza los dedos. A lo mejor podemos convertirlo en una tradición todos los años. Ahora, perdóname, estoy viendo a Lydia Fortnaut.

—¿Va a ayudarla a elegir más material de pesca? —preguntó Roddy con una sonrisa.

—No, voy a esconderme en el almacén.

Afortunadamente, Lydia solo tenía hijos varones que no podrían apuntarse al campamento para niñas. Con la excepción de que algunas divorciadas depredadoras lo persiguieran, el sábado era un éxito considerable. No sabía si la afluencia de clientes seguiría durante la semana, pero estaba satisfecho de la gente que había ido durante el día. Más satisfecho se sintió cuando Bella entró alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Estaba sonrojada por el frío, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y sonrió en cuanto lo vio. Él fue directamente hacia ella con la esperanza de que su impaciencia por estar con ella no fuese demasiado evidente para los demás clientes, pero sin disimularla.

—Hola.

—Hola —ella miró alrededor como si estuviera impresionada—. Ésta es la tienda… ¿Me la enseñas?

—Claro. ¿Quieres empezar con las cosas para hacer ejercicio? Es una sección bastante pequeña.

—No, acabemos la visita con esas cosas —Bella señaló el expositor de bicicletas—. Esas cosas son más raras.

—¿Las bicicletas de montaña son raras? —preguntó él entre risas.

—Procedo de una familia bastante lectora —reconoció ella—. Mi hermano y yo estábamos en el equipo de polemistas, no en el de fútbol, y los cuatro pasábamos tardes enteras discutiendo si valía una palabra del Scrabble, no jugando al golf. Nunca en mi vida he ido a una acampada.

—¿De verdad? Eso es un disparate. Entonces, empezaremos por el material de camping.

Ella arqueó una ceja al ver la mosquitera y el artefacto que podía convertir el agua de un lago en una ducha improvisada. Entonces, miró a Edward como si fuese un lunático.

—Es verdad, la acampada parece apasionante. Mosquitos y poca higiene, ¡cuenta conmigo!

Bella se detuvo ante unos hornillos portátiles rodeados de libros que se titulaban Las recetas para hacer con papel de aluminio que necesita un hombre.

—No te rías —le avisó Edward—. Algunas de mis mejores recetas para la parrilla han salido de ese libro.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para echarme atrás sobre la cena en tu casa? —le preguntó ella conteniendo la risa.

—Nunca incumplirías una promesa. Lo sé porque sigues fielmente las «directivas» —replicó él sin inmutarse.

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Sigue el consejo de una amiga: si ése es el mejor chiste que sabes hacer, ahórratelo.

—Captado —Edward se rió—. Hablando de la cena, hay algo que… ¿Te importaría acompañarme un momento al despacho?

—No… —contestó ella con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos cafes—. No pasará nada, ¿verdad?

—Al contrario.

Él miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie se diera cuenta de que se iba con ella al despacho.

—No es tan bonito como el tuyo —comentó él mientras cerraba la puerta—, pero es donde trabajo cuando no estoy fuera.

Ella tomó una foto enmarcada que había sobre la mesa. Era una de las favoritas de Edward. Nessie tenía tres años y medio y Tanya había comprado unos vestidos veraniegos iguales para las dos, había contratado a un fotógrafo profesional para que la hiciera en el parque y se la había regalado por el Día del Padre.

—¡Se parecen mucho! —exclamó Bella—. Son muy guapas —estaba devolviéndosela cuando abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡No te he preguntado por tu mano! Pensarás que soy una desalmada.

—En realidad, yo mismo me había olvidado —reconoció él—. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Y yo de haber venido —ella sonrió y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa—. ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

—Ah… —a Edward se le aceleró el pulso—. Más bien, es algo que tengo que hacer antes de la cita.

Él se acercó y ella abrió los ojos con el corazón desbocado.

—Ah… —ella se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Él apoyó la mano en la mesa, al lado de ella, y se inclinó.

—Esto.

* * *

**N.A:** Ok, no me maten por ese final ¿de acuerdo?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Bella se asombró, pero no se asustó. No había previsto que la besara en su despacho, pero no quería separarse por nada del mundo. Sus labios eran firmes y frescos, había tomado algo de menta y tenían también una dulzura inesperada. Los caramelos y el chicle de menta ya sería siempre una asociación nueva para ella.

Creyó que sería tímido y que la besaría vacilantemente, pero se había equivocado. Su boca era exactamente igual que la mirada que le dirigió en la pista de patinaje: la de un hombre que sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Lo que quería era, evidentemente, a ella, y profundizó el beso para introducir la lengua. Ella le correspondió con cada célula de su cuerpo. Que no la agarrara con las manos, una apoyada para mantener el equilibrio y la otra inmovilizada entre los dos, hacía que fuese más erótico. Estaba acostumbrada a que la agarraran de la cintura o a que le tomaran la cara entre las manos al besarla. No sentirlas era como no poder ver en la oscuridad y que se despertaran otros sentidos, notaba más el contacto con otras partes del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, le había rodeado las piernas con las de él al inclinarse y su erección no podía pasar desapercibida, lo que hizo que se sintiera deliciosamente excitada.

Allí estaba ella, una profesora empollona sin vida amorosa desde hacía un año, prácticamente haciéndolo con un hombre alto, moreno y viril encima de la mesa de su despacho. Se agarró a la pechera de su camisa y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Lo besó con voracidad para transmitirle las sensaciones que había despertado en todo su cuerpo e intentó acordarse de por qué le pareció inconveniente que la besara la otra noche. Había sido una necia. Si un hombre besaba con esa maestría y confianza, una mujer debería aprovecharlo siempre que…

—Señor Cullen…

La llamada en la puerta retumbó en el despacho como un cañonazo. Bella se sobresaltó tanto que se habría soltado inmediatamente de su abrazo, pero estaba atrapada contra la mesa.

—Hay un cliente que quiere algo y necesito su autorización —dijo una voz masculina a través de la puerta.

Edward apoyó la frente en la de ella y resopló. Aunque acariciarlo no serviría para recuperar la compostura, ella no pudo evitar pasarle la mano por la espalda. Tenía los músculos en tensión. A juzgar por lo que palpaba, seguía el tipo de vida que recomendaba a sus clientes.

—Ahora mismo voy, Roddy.

Edward se incorporó lentamente y retrocedió un paso, como si necesitara espacio pero no quisiera alejarse.

—¿Te gusta nadar? —preguntó él.

Bella parpadeó atónita por la pregunta.

—Nado algunas veces en verano.

—A mí me gustaba ir a la piscina municipal y hacer submarinismo. Supe que entre ahora y el día de San Valentín iba a pensar mucho en ti y me pregunté si debería besarte. Pensar en besarte era como sumergirme en el agua centímetro a centímetro. Por eso, cuando viniste, decidí zambullirme a ver qué pasaba.

Aunque no era lo más romántico que le habían dicho, Edward tenía una ventaja. Lo que había pasado era una combustión interna. Le daba igual si besarla era como tirarse de cabeza o hacer un salto mortal con tal de que lo repitieran.

—Si sigues mirándome así, no voy a poder salir del despacho, Bella…

—No, tienes que salir. Y yo también. Has conseguido que me olvide de que esta noche tengo una cena familiar.

—¿Solo eso? —Edward esbozó una sonrisa más tentadora que un bombón de chocolate—. Tú has conseguido que me olvidara de mi nombre.

.

.

.

Bella abrazó a su madre antes de quitarse el abrigo.

—Siento el retraso.

Bella se había pasado toda la tarde con la lengua fuera porque no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía. Se sentía como si todavía le faltara aire.

—En comparación con Seth, has llegado pronto —le dijo Renee Swan—. Ha llamado para decirnos que el vuelo de su novia se había retrasado y que podíamos cenar sin ellos si queríamos.

—A mí no me importa esperar si te parece bien.

Bella acompañó a su madre al salón, donde las estanterías estaban repletas de trofeos ganados en concursos de lectura, ciencia, redacción… No había libros allí, pero en el despacho de Charlie Swan había cientos de novelas, libros de consulta y su biblioteca de Derecho.

—¿Papá está en el despacho? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí. Quiere estudiar unos precedentes que le ha encontrado su ayudante. Prometió acompañarnos cuando llegara Seth.

Bella apretó los dientes. Su padre tendría la deferencia de acompañarlos cuando llegara Seth. Sabía que era injusta y que era normal que quisiera sacar un poco de trabajo antes de cenar, pero llevaba años preguntándose si su padre la consideraba un familiar de segunda.

—Él te quiere, ya lo sabes —dijo Renee suavemente.

Bella la miró asombrada.

—¿Quién? ¿Papá? Sí, supongo que sí.

Su rabia contenida se había gestado durante tres décadas y su madre lo había presenciado día a día. Renee le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

—¿Me ayudas en la cocina? Iba a poner un postre precocinado, pero cuando llamó Seth, decidí que tenía tiempo de hacer una tarta de manzana.

—Te ayudaré, pero las dos sabemos que no se me da tan bien como a ti.

Renee ya había empezado a cortar las manzanas y Bella siguió haciéndolo mientras su madre se ocupaba de la masa.

—Tu hermano y tú ven a su padre de forma distinta. Seth cree que siempre ha sido implacable con él y tú crees que siempre le ha prestado más atención. Seguramente, los dos creen que quiere más al otro, pero los quiere igual, aunque de forma distinta. Es exigente con Seth porque cree en él.

Bella dejó escapar un sonido indefinido.

—También cree en ti y está muy orgulloso de ti, pero eres su niña pequeña.

Bella empezó a recordarle que ya no tenía cinco años y que tenía una profesión por la que había luchado mucho. Sin embargo, se acordó de Edward, como llevaba haciéndolo toda la tarde. Lo había visto con su niña pequeña y había visto lo que le angustiaba no poder protegerla de todo lo que la vida arrojaba en su camino. Era posible que los consejos que le había dado su padre, que él consideraba que le facilitarían la vida, solo fueran un intento desacertado de protegerla, no desdén por ser mujer.

Dejó el cuchillo en la encimera y se volvió hacia su madre. No quería parecer acusadora, pero tampoco quería pasar otros treinta años con un resentimiento latente.

—¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Por qué no me apoyaste más? Creía que si entraba en la docencia eso nos acercaría, pero parecía importarte más que saliera con chicos que el hecho de que ascendiera en mi profesión.

Renee frunció el ceño y se sonrojó un poco.

—Mi amor por ti no se basa en que tengas éxito —replicó su madre—. Los ascensos están bien, pero no me enorgullezco de ti por ellos. ¿Crees que soy tan superficial?

—No quería…

—Además, si te pregunto por tu vida amorosa, es porque me preocupo por ti. Quiero que seas feliz. Un buen trabajo no va a abrazarte cuando hayas pasado un día de perros.

—Tienes razón, mamá.

—Vaya —Renee arqueó las cejas—. No esperaba oírlo, pero gracias. Es posible que yo te haya influido para que entraras en la docencia, pero no eres una buena profesora o una buena directora por mí. Haces bien tu trabajo porque te preocupas mucho. Tienes mucho amor que ofrecer y siempre he esperado que encontraras a un hombre que supiera apreciarlo. Cuando Mike y tú se comprometieron…

—No era el indicado —la interrumpió Bella tajantemente.

—Me lo imagino porque preferiste tu profesión, pero ¿qué pasaría si encontraras al indicado? ¿Tomarías la misma decisión?

Volvió a acordarse de Edward. Se acordó de la comprensión de su voz cuando respaldó su decisión de romper con su novio, lo que parecía admirar su forma de trabajar.

—Mamá, creo que el hombre indicado no me pediría que eligiera.

.

.

.

Edward estaba en el pequeño escenario de la cafetería ante un público de una docena de madres con sus inquietas hijas.

—Estoy nervioso —reconoció ante Bella tapando el micrófono.

—¿De unas madres de la asociación de padres de alumnos y sus hijas? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Sabes tan bien como yo lo peligrosas que pueden ser esas madres.

Nessie, desde la primera fila, le levantó los pulgares para darle ánimo. Edward sofocó las dudas y le devolvió el gesto.

—Lo harás muy bien —le tranquilizó Bella—. Hablaste muy bien en el ayuntamiento y había más gente que aquí. Por cierto, ¿te fue bien con el concejal?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. No soy el primero en proponer que se reabra la cabaña. Ya lo intentó un grupo de mujeres de la sociedad protectora de monumentos históricos, pero el edificio no es lo suficientemente antiguo. Algunos ecologistas también quieren que se reabra para que no se construya nada ahí. He elegido el momento ideal. El alcalde está dispuesto a estudiar mis ideas. Quiere tener contentos a la mayoría de votantes posibles y aumentar los ingresos para el pueblo.

—¿Lo ves? Consigues impresionar. Además —añadió ella en un susurro—, besas de maravilla, eso también es algo a tu favor.

Bella le guiñó un ojo, bajó del escenario y se sentó junto a Nessie. Era diabólica. Debería concentrarse en sus obligaciones como instructor, no en las hormonas que amenazaban con descontrolarse cada vez que la veía. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenas tardes. Quiero agradecerles su asistencia y agradecerle a la directora Swan que nos haya cedido la cafetería y que haya conseguido que el colegio Woodside vuelva a tener un campamento para niñas. Soy Edward Cullen y estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que ustedes: tengo una hija a la que quiero mucho. Los campamentos fomentan el trabajo en equipo, el cuidado por el entorno, la impresión positiva de uno mismo y muchas otras cosas que deseo para Nessie. Algunos de ustedes ya se han inscrito y estoy deseando trabajar con ustedes. En cuanto a los demás, me gustaría contestar las preguntas que tengan antes de que tomen una decisión y contarles lo que tenemos programado para los próximos meses —Edward consultó sus notas—. A finales de marzo haremos una acampada, si algunos adultos más se apuntan, y la feria sobre la forma física, aquí, en Woodside. Participar servirá para que las niñas corrijan sus hábitos.

A principios de la semana, Bella había aceptado formalmente que Edward instalara un puesto de venta en la feria. Roddy iba a ocuparse de una pequeña pared de escalada con la ayuda de unos voluntarios del instituto y Edward supervisaría un rodeo en bicicleta y la colocación de los cascos. Aunque Emily ya había empezado su empleo nuevo, se había ofrecido para trabajar algunas horas en la caseta y pintar las caras de los niños si Edward le proporcionaba el material.

Edward siguió hablando sobre las reuniones periódicas y sobre la necesidad de voluntarios para las actividades de trabajos manuales.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó cuando terminó de dar la información.

Una joven en edad de ir a la universidad levantó la mano.

—Sí, la mujer de azul…

—Soy Francesca Dover —se presentó chocando el hombro con la niña que tenía sentada al lado—. Soy la hermana mayor de Deanne y seguramente sea quien la traiga a las reuniones.

—Fantástico, esperamos verte. ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Algunas nos preguntábamos si… si ha encontrado acompañante para San Valentín, señor Cullen —dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se oyeron unas risas aunque la mayoría de las madres intentaron sofocarlas. ¿Les asombraría saber que sí la había encontrado? A él, efectivamente, le había asombrado. Edward no miró a Bella para no señalarla. ¿Le habría divertido la pregunta o estaría intentando no ponerse roja como un tomate? Miró a la joven intentando devolverle la misma sonrisa.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación conmovedora, Francesca, pero estamos aquí para hablar del campamento.

Cuando terminó la reunión, tenía un equipo de ocho niñas, su hija entre ellas.

—Enhorabuena, señor Cullen.

Bella lo felicitó y le miró fugazmente a los ojos antes de que se la llevara una integrante de la asociación de padres de alumnos que quería pedirle un favor. Edward la observó alejarse y deseó haber podido pasar unos minutos con ella. No la había abrazado desde que se besaron en su despacho, pero pensaba en ello todos los días. Aunque anhelaba que llegara la cena de San Valentín, tenía que tener en cuenta la presencia de Nessie. Tenía que decírselo. Normalmente, la gente posponía las malas noticias para no hacer daño a quien las oyera. A Edward le pasaba lo contrario. Su hija daría saltos de alegría al saber que Bella iba a cenar con ellos.

—¡Mi mejor amiga y mi segunda mejor amiga van a estar en el equipo del campamento! —exclamó Nessie desde su silla de seguridad del coche.

—También tienes que contar con las otras niñas —le aconsejó Edward mirando por el retrovisor—. Seguramente podrás hacer más amigas.

—¿Conoces a Deanne? —preguntó Nessie, aunque no esperó la respuesta—. Francesca no es su hermana de verdad, pero el padre de Francesca se casó con la madre de Deanne y ahora son hermanas. Si te casas con alguien que tenga una hija, podré tener madre y hermana.

Vaya, su participación en el campamento debería haber servido para que ella se conformara con la familia que tenía, con él, pero ya no quería solo una madre, también quería una hermanastra.

—Renesmee, ya hemos hablado de esto. Es posible que algún día muy remoto me case, pero no intentes forzarlo.

—Vale —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa. He pedido a una mujer muy simpática que venga a cenar con nosotros el día de San Valentín. Solo por ser amable.

Y para besarla hasta perder el sentido cuando ella se fuese a la cama.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

—La directora Swan, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Me encanta! Me dijo que soy especial e inteligente. Habló con la señora Frost y ahora voy a leer a la clase de preescolar de vez en cuando.

Él ya lo sabía. La primera vez fue el viernes anterior y Nessie llegó a casa desbordante de emoción y autoestima. Aunque no hubiese estado apasionado con Bella en el aspecto personal, siempre estaría agradecido, como padre, de que hubiera llegado al colegio. Incluso la reprimenda del día que se conocieron había sido por el bien de su hija.

—No puedo creerme que la directora Swan vaya a venir a casa. ¡Es increíble!

—¿Tanto como para que ordenes tu habitación antes de que llegue?

—¿Tengo que ordenarla toda?

—Yo colocaré los animales de peluche en el estante. También colocaré los libros, pero lo demás lo ordenas tú, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! Estoy deseando contarle a Tessa que la directora va a venir a casa.

—No sé si es muy buena idea, bichito.

Bella no le había pedido que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero él sabía que preferiría que no estuviera en boca de todos. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que su hija mintiera a nadie.

—Si le cuentas a los niños del colegio que la directora va a cenar en tu casa, a lo mejor les disgusta que no vaya a la de ellos.

—¿Como si yo presumiera? No quiero que Tessa se disguste —Nessie se quedó un momento en silencio—. Papá…

—¿Qué…? —preguntó él preparándose para más problemas éticos.

—¿La directora Swan va a cenar con nosotros?

—Sí… El lunes que viene.

—Deberías decirle a la tía Rosalie que te ayude a cocinar para que quiera volver.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Edward comprendió que quizá hubiera debido hacer caso a su hija y pedirle ayuda a Rosalie. En el peor de los casos, podían pedir unas pizzas. Bella lo miró por encima del borde de la copa de vino tinto como si intentara no sonreír para que no se ofendiera. Nessie y ella estaban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina y era difícil imaginarse una mesa más bonita. Nessie había querido arreglarse y llevaba el vestido rosa de los domingos con las medias blancas con corazones. También se había puesto una diadema con dos corazones en lo alto de unos muelles. Bella se había vestido con unos vaqueros negros y un jersey de pico azul marino que se le ceñía a las curvas.

—¿Qué tal va todo? —preguntó Bella.

Si le gustaba el puré de patatas con la consistencia del engrudo, entonces todo iba de maravilla. Si no…

—Papá, ¿quieres que te dé el imán de la nevera para que llames a pedir unas pizzas? También puedo traerte el teléfono —se ofreció Nessie.

—No era lo que tenía pensado para esta noche… —contestó él.

Edward, acordándose de lo mucho que había disfrutado Bella cuando salieron a cenar una barbacoa, había decidido hacer costillas de cerdo. Si hubiera sido primavera o verano, habría instalado la parrilla en el exterior, pero como estaba nevando, decidió hacerlas al horno. Había otorgado el papel de anfitriona a Nessie, quien lo aceptó con entusiasmo, mientras él cocinaba. Sin embargo, se distrajo cuando lo llamaron para que fuera el juez imparcial que dictara las reglas de la partida de cartas y se enzarzaron en una conversación muy animada entre risas y promesas de venganza. Las costillas se quemaron. Aun así, Edward intentó convencerse de que, si quitaba la parte carbonizada, el interior podría comerse. Eso fue antes de que el puré de patatas se apelmazara y fuera incomestible.

—De acuerdo —Edward suspiró tomando su copa de vino—, tráeme el teléfono y el imán, bichito. Bella, ¿de qué quieres la pizza?

.

.

.

—Vaya, es impresionante —Bella dejó escapar un silbido.

Nessie, agarrando la mano de la directora mientras miraban la mesa, asintió con la cabeza.

—Papá hace buenos postres y el postre es la parte más importante.

Edward se dio media vuelta contento por haber hecho algo bien. La cena no había sido un desastre completo. Después de comer las pizzas, mandó a las chicas al salón mientras él recogía las cajas de cartón y los platos. Nessie le ofreció a Bella una primicia de la función de ballet de abril.

Él, entretanto, sacó las fresas que había limpiado antes, cortó unos plátanos, troceó un bizcocho y vació una bolsa de nubes dulces en un cuenco con forma de corazón. Luego, colocó un hornillo de la gama más alta encima de la mesa para calentar el chocolate.

—Fondue de chocolate —anunció él mientras daba un pincho a cada mujer y le guiñaba un ojo a Bella—. Somos muy elegantes.

—Ya, como mi aderezo.

Bella se señaló la cabeza. Durante la cena le había dicho a Nessie que le gustaba mucho la diadema de San Valentín que llevaba y la niña decidió que ella tenía que llevar algo igual de bonito. Por eso, la directora estaba sentada a la mesa con una tiara deslumbrante.

Disfrutaron mucho de la comida y cuando Edward volvió a negarse a que su invitada le ayudara a recoger, ella se ofreció a ayudar a Nessie a vestirse para acostarse.

—¿Tengo que acostarme?

La niña hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero Edward sabía que después de todo el trajín para enseñarle a Bella sus libros, sus juguetes y sus animales de peluche favoritos, se dormiría enseguida.

Antes de que Edward pudiera abrir la boca, Bella se levantó con el mismo aire de cierta autoridad que se imaginaba que utilizaría para dirigirse a sus alumnos.

—Mañana tiene colegio, señorita.

—De acuerdo —Nessie suspiró—. Al menos, no tengo que recoger.

—Iba a traer algunos troncos del garaje para encender la chimenea —le comentó Edward a Bella—. ¿Quieres que también haga café?

—Me parece bien —contestó ella con una sonrisa que le dio un vuelco al corazón de Edward.

Al día siguiente había colegio, pero Bella no parecía tener prisa en marcharse. Le había encantado ver a su hija alternar con su invitada, pero estaba deseando poder estar a solas con Bella.

Nessie se bajó de la silla y le tendió la mano a Bella.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a elegir el pijama?

—Mmm… Antes hay que lavarse esas manos llenas de chocolate.

Fueron al fregadero y Bella le dio el jabón líquido.

—Papá dice que no le cuente a nadie del colegio que has venido —comentó Nessie mientras se frotaba las manos debajo del chorro de agua.

—¿De verdad…?

—No importa. Es como un secreto. Pero podré seguir abrazándote en el colegio, ¿verdad?

—Siempre.

Para demostrárselo, Bella la tomó en brazos. Nessie tenía las manos limpias, pero la cara era otro asunto y Bella le pasó una toalla de papel mojada.

—Ya estás guapa otras vez, ¿verdad, papá?

Bella se ladeó para que él pudiera verla. A Edward se le formó un nudo en la garganta tan grande que no pudo respirar. Ver a su hija en brazos de Bella era muy conmovedor. Aunque debería ser cómico ver esos corazones rojos entre las masa de rizos de Nessie y a Bella con una tiara demasiado pequeña en la cabeza. Podría amarla.

—Papá… —Nessie parecía contrariada porque él no había alabado su cara limpia—. Tienes una cara rara.

—No te preocupes —replicó él distraídamente—. Estoy bien.

Efectivamente, lo estaba. Había vivido uno de esos momentos de sobrecogimiento casi paralizante. Se había dado cuenta de lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos por Bella y estaba feliz, aunque también un poco nervioso. Rosalie, Jake, Nessie, todos le habían hecho a su estilo la misma pregunta, habían querido saber si alguna vez volvería a tener una relación sentimental seria. Él siempre había contestado que no lo sabía o que quizá alguna vez. Por primera vez, la respuesta era que eso esperaba, aunque nadie fuese a oírla.

.

.

.

Bella se quedó en la puerta observando a Edward arropar a su hija, besarla en la mejilla y desearle felices sueños.

—A Pinky también —farfulló ella levantando al poni de peluche.

Edward lo besó obedientemente en la mancha blanca de la cara y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera —Nessie se apoyó en los codos, pero no se dirigía a su padre—. Directora Swan, ¿tengo que seguir llamándote directora Swan?

Bella no se había esperado la pregunta.

—¿Cómo quieres llamarme?

—Señorita Bella. Como llamo a la señorita Charlotte y a las demás amigas.

—De acuerdo, pero en el colegio seguiré siendo la directora Swan. Puedes llamarme Bella en otras ocasiones, como hoy.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas a volver a nuestra casa?

Bella miró a Edward y pensó que era muy distinto pasar una noche tranquila y sola en su casa que pasar tres horas riéndose con ellos, cenando, tomándose el pelo y sintiéndose un poco maternal como cuando limpió el chocolate de la cara a Nessie.

—Mmm, creo que sí… si le parece bien a tu padre.

Nessie esbozó una sonrisa más resplandeciente que la luz de su mesilla.

Bella llevaba una semana deseando volver a besar a Edward, pero cuando volvieron al salón, con la única compañía del crepitar de la chimenea, se sintió increíblemente tímida. Se terminó el vino tinto y se preguntó si habría magnificado el efecto de aquel beso porque fue el primero, porque no lo había esperado. ¿Conseguiría él volver a derretirla de deseo?

Él se sentó a su lado en el sofá con el brazo en el respaldo, pero sin tocarla.

—El café está haciéndose. Espero que no tengas mucha prisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía comparar volver a su casa en coche en medio de la nevada a tomarse un vino con un hombre increíblemente guapo que había cocinado para ella… más o menos? Bella sonrió y lo miró con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

—La cena ha sido…

—No vamos a hablar nunca de eso.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo decirte al menos que el postre ha sido impresionante? Soy muy golosa.

—Es bueno saberlo para hacerte regalos… —él también había inclinado la cabeza al lado de la de ella—. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El trece de septiembre. Mi madre ya tiene una cena familiar planeada. ¿Vive alguna abuela de Nessie?

—No. Tanya y Rosalie perdieron a sus padres en un accidente de coche cuando llevábamos un año casados. Ninguno llegó a conocer a Nessie. Mi padre murió una semana antes de que nos enteráramos de que Tanya estaba embarazada. Se llamaba Carlisle. Mi madre se fue a vivir a la residencia para personas mayores de Braeden y murió un par de años después. Le encantaba cuando llevábamos… —Edward se incorporó súbitamente—. Me has dado una gran idea.

—Me alegro…

—Voy a llamar a la directora de la residencia. Las niñas del campamento podrían ir a cantar o a jugar a las cartas. Muchos residentes están sanos y activos, pero están solos. La visita de unas niñas podría alegrarles el día. También podría estar bien para niñas como Nessie que no tienen abuelos o están lejos.

—Ten cuidado, Nessie podría poner una nota en el tablón de la residencia pidiendo abuelos —bromeó Bella.

—La última novedad es que quiere una hermana.

—Ah…

—Vuelves a parecer nerviosa. Como cuando Nessie te preguntó si tenía que seguir llamándote directora Swan. ¿Te dio miedo que te preguntara si podía llamarte «mamá»?

—Se me pasó por la cabeza —reconoció ella—. ¿Te importa que le dijera que voy a volver? A lo mejor me excedí al suponerlo.

Él intentó tomarle las dos manos, aunque fue un poco complicado por la férula que le inmovilizaba la muñeca.

—Ven cuando quieras. Te queremos aquí. Sobre todo, yo.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó con delicadeza. No fue el beso devastador de la otra vez, pero sí fue casi tan efectivo. Él le acarició la espalda con la mano sana y le tomó el labio inferior entre los suyos para besarla lánguida y metódicamente. Ella se sintió como la fondue de chocolate por dentro. Era muy excitante estar en brazos de un hombre que parecía dispuesto a tomárselo con calma.

—Sabes a vino tinto —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Es un inconveniente? —preguntó él besándole el cuello.

—No, es que… mmm… —ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Es que, en mi cabeza, siempre sabes a menta. Como la primera vez que me besaste.

Él se apartó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

—Creo que hay algunas pastillas de menta por ahí si quieres recrear el momento.

Ella volvió a atraerlo hacia sí.

—Estás haciéndolo muy bien sin ellas.

.

.

.

Los tacones de Bella retumbaban por el duro suelo del pasillo del colegio, pero ella se sentía como si caminara sobre nubes mientras se dirigía su despacho. La noche anterior se había marchado tarde de casa de Edward. Se habían besado durante horas ante la chimenea y al marcharse él le pidió que le mandara un mensaje cuando estuviera en su casa para saber que había llegado bien.

Temió estar adormilada y torpe por la mañana, pero al contrario, se había levantado con una sonrisa y tan contenta de la vida que se había parado por el camino para comprarle unos bollos a Roberta. La secretaria miró con recelo la bolsa de la pastelería, como si creyera que pudiera ser una bomba, pero hizo un esfuerzo para darle las gracias. Hasta el más mínimo avance era un triunfo. Sonrió al entrar en la secretaría y Roberta señaló hacia la fila de sillas.

—La señora Dubios quiere verla.

Bella suspiró para sus adentros. Kate Dubios había llegado temprano, pero ya sabía lo que quería y cómo transcurriría la reunión.

—Buenos días, señora Dubois. ¿Me acompaña, por favor?

La mujer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se levantó con una carpeta tan llena de papeles que le rebosaban por los costados. Bella recogió un examen que se le había caído y se lo entregó. Evidentemente, todos los documentos de la carpeta eran la prueba del genio de Stefan Dubois, su hijo de seis años. Ella había visto sus exámenes y sus notas, pero no impedían los recortes de presupuesto ni las medidas del distrito escolar. Más aún, Bella había atendido otra petición de la señora Dubois y había hablado con Elsie Jenkins, la profesora de manualidades de Stefan.

—Stefan es un niño inteligente, sin duda —había reconocido Elsie—. Recuerda todo lo que se le enseña y, seguramente, será un alumno de matrícula de honor cuando llegue a la enseñanza secundaria, pero… no muestra creatividad ni se sale de lo convencional cuando se le pide que resuelva problemas. No nos fijamos solo en las notas para el programa de niños con talento, aunque no tiene importancia todavía.

Una vez en el despacho, Bella le indicó la mesa redonda y cerró la puerta. Kate no perdió el tiempo.

—Stefan es un estudiante ejemplar…

—Lo es —la interrumpió Bella—. La señora Frost está muy orgullosa de él y dice que es un niño educado.

—Muy bien. ¿Cree la señora Frost que puede entrar en el programa para niños con talento? Su hermano Samuel lleva en él desde hace tres años y nos ha disgustado mucho enterarnos de que Stefan no tendrá esa oportunidad.

—Es posible que pueda en tercero. Como ya sabrá, el distrito escolar ha hecho algunos recortes considerables. Se han limitado los fondos para el programa y solo podemos ofrecérselo a los alumnos entre tercero y quinto.

Kate se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos como ascuas.

—No es mi primera pelea, señorita Swan. Stefan es el menor de cuatro hermanos y llevamos mucho más tiempo que usted en este distrito escolar. Sé que los directores de los colegios tienen cierto margen para poner en práctica las medidas. Puede encontrar la manera de hacer una excepción.

Bella podría explicarle que, aunque quisiera hacer excepciones, la señora Jenkins no creía que Stefan fuese un buen candidato, pero le pareció que sería como arrojar a la profesora debajo del autobús.

—Señora Dubois, me siento halagada, pero creo que sobrevalora mi capacidad. No puedo adaptar a mi antojo las medidas impuestas. Mi puerta está siempre abierta para los padres, pero me temo que este asunto concreto está zanjado.

Kate estaba visiblemente enojada, pero no sabía qué más hacer para presionarla y se levantó.

—Escribiré al consejo escolar sobre este asunto.

—Hará bien —replicó Bella—. Sería la primera en alegrarme de que nos dieran fondos para el programa.

La mujer se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

—Me pregunto si habría hecho una excepción con Renesmee Cullen.

—¿Cómo dice?

La mujer la miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa despectiva.

—Carolyn me contó que Edward Cullen y usted salieron a cenar y fueron a la pista de patinaje. Es curioso que Renesmee sea la primera alumna de primero que lee libros a otros alumnos.

Bella se agarró a la mesa con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si Stefan quiere leer a los alumnos de preescolar, puede organizarse. Eso no exige más fondos. Aparte, no hablo de los alumnos o de sus familias con la familia de otro alumno. Quiero que cualquiera que entre en este despacho cuente con la confidencialidad de lo que se dice. Buenos días, señora Dubois.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

La primera reunión del campamento de niñas fue el lunes siguiente a San Valentín. Edward tenía muchas cosas que pensar sobre cómo organizar a las niñas para el programa de manualidades que Rosalie le había explicado por correo electrónico. También quería empezar a ensayar algunas canciones para interpretarlas en la residencia de personas mayores. Había hablado con la directora y se había mostrado entusiasmada.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en cuanto entró en el aparcamiento del colegio y vio el coche de Bella. La temperatura del cuerpo le subió unos cinco grados ante la perspectiva de verla. Ella lo había llamado varias veces desde San Valentín y habían tenido unas conversaciones maravillosas; evidentemente, no se arrepentía de las horas que habían pasado delante de la chimenea. Aun así, sí había rechazado su invitación a almorzar durante la semana laboral y a que fuera con Nessie y él a ver una película. Incluso, le dijo que Rosalie cuidaría a Nessie si quería hacer algún plan solo de adultos. No le había contado nada a su cuñada sobre la relación, pero lo haría sin dudarlo si así podía pasar más tiempo con Bella. ¿Estaba paranoico o ella se había distanciado ligeramente?

Había llegado pronto para poder prepararlo todo. Nessie había ido en autobús con Tessa y Charlotte las llevaría a las dos más tarde. Tenía un par de minutos para pasar por el despacho de Bella si no estaba ocupada con algo muy urgente. La secretaria parecía haberse marchado y la puerta de la secretaría estaba abierta.

—Hola… —saludó él.

Le pareció irreal estar allí cuando estaba tan silencioso y sin el bullicio de los niños.

—Edward, ¿eres tú?

Entonces, como el primer día que la vio, asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Sin embargo, esa vez el corazón se le aceleró al verla. Se había quitado los zapatos y tenía el pelo suelto alrededor de la cara. Llevaba un vestido de algodón de color fresa que le recordó al vino que habían bebido la última vez que la vio.

—Hola —volvió a saludarla Edward.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, cuando habló, fue como si se deshiciera el hechizo. Retrocedió un paso aunque estaban bastante lejos y su expresión pasó a ser de amabilidad profesional, no de alegría por verlo.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo ella inexpresivamente—. Casi me había olvidado de que hoy era la reunión del campamento de niñas. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó ella señalando con la cabeza la caja de cartón que llevaba en los brazos y la bolsa de plástico que le colgaba de un brazo.

—Estaría muy bien si no te distraigo de nada.

Claro que la distraería de algo. Si no, ¿por qué estaba allí tan tarde?

—Me pondré los zapatos. Déjame que te lleve la caja.

—Eso va contra mis principios masculinos.

—No pensarás enseñar a las niñas del campamento que son débiles y que necesitan a un hombre grande y fuerte que haga las cosas…

—¿No está bien que de vez en cuando haga algo por una mujer fuerte e independiente para demostrarle cuánto la aprecio? —preguntó él, aunque le dio la caja.

La sonrisa de Bella fue irresistible y volvió a parecerse a sí misma, a la mujer que se había puesto una tiara en su cocina y lo había besado ardientemente, no a la educada y distante directora de un colegio que casi no lo conocía.

—Me imagino que sí está bien.

Fueron juntos por el pasillo y como no vio ni oyó a nadie, le hizo la pregunta que lo había obsesionado toda la semana.

—Bella, ¿estás eludiéndome?

Ella vaciló, aunque mantuvo la cabeza alta y la mirada al frente.

—Estoy acompañándote a la cafetería. Te habría eludido si me hubiera escondido detrás de mi mesa y hubiera fingido no haberte oído.

—No es eso. Me refiero a eludirme en el sentido personal.

Ella no lo había mirado todavía, pero se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué he hecho para molestarte?

—He estado ocupada. No des por supuesto que se trata de ti —ella lo dijo sin acritud, pero él se arrugó como si fuese un egocéntrico obsesivo—. He tenido un poco de todo, entre otras cosas, una cabecilla de la comunidad enfadada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él al parecerle que estaba disgustada.

Llegaron a la cafetería vacía, ella dejó la caja en una mesa y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Esta mañana vino una mujer que quiere poner una caseta en la feria sobre la forma física. El trámite normal es dirigirse a la presidenta de la asociación de padres de alumnos y ella me trae las solicitudes para que les dé el visto bueno. Naturalmente, no todo el mundo lo ha hecho así.

Por ejemplo, él. Como ya había hablado con Ridenour en otoño, ni se le ocurrió no dirigirse directamente a Bella. ¿Había sido un abuso de confianza?

—Supongo que da igual —siguió ella—. Todo el mundo acaba acudiendo a mí, pero respetar el trámite me ayuda a establecer una relación cordial con la asociación. En estos momentos, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para conseguir que seamos un equipo y dejar claro que todos estamos del mismo lado.

—Entonces, ¿crees que estás enfrentando a las personas porque esa mujer sorteó a la asociación de padres de alumnos?

—No, porque me negué y está casada con un concejal, algo que repitió machaconamente durante nuestra reunión de quince minutos —Bella sacudió la cabeza con fastidio—. Ni siquiera quise darle una respuesta. Le pedí que entregara su información, a mí o a Nancy, la presidenta, y le prometí que alguien le respondería. Ella, sin embargo, exigió una decisión. Es representante de una empresa de fármacos hechos con hierbas. Sus productos no son seguros para los niños, tampoco estoy segura de que lo sean para los adultos, y creo que la feria de un colegio no es el sitio indicado. No quiero que me acusen de enviar el mensaje equivocado a nuestros alumnos.

—¿Ella no lo entendió?

—¿Sabes qué me dijo? —Bella imitó tan bien la voz que Edward supo inmediatamente quién era—. «Cariño, las pastillas no son para los niños, son para sus madres. Sinceramente, ¿has visto a esas mujeres…?».

Edward se rió sin querer, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Nadie le ha dicho que tiene mucho talento, directora Swan?

—Soy una mujer con muchos recursos —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—Siento que hayas tenido un día complicado.

Él empezó a sacar cosas de la caja. Aunque hubiese llegado con antelación, si no se daba prisa le pillaría el toro.

—¿Te he contado la buena noticia? Dos madres y una de las profesoras de Ciencias se han ofrecido para acompañarnos en la acampada.

—Tengo que reconocer que la idea de dormir en el suelo y untarme con un líquido contra los mosquitos sigue sin seducirme, pero si hay algo que puede hacer que cambie de idea es descubrir que puedes hacer postres deliciosos con un hornillo portátil.

—Llevaré abundante chocolate por si alguna niña piensa como tú —replicó él entre risas.

—Edward, hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de que lleguen las niñas.

—Adelante —le pidió él, aunque el tono no había sido nada halagüeño.

—No hay ninguna norma o directriz que impida a alguien en mi puesto «confraternizar» con un padre. No estamos haciendo nada malo, pero no soporto que cuando esa mujer irrumpió en mi despacho, se quejara de que se lo negara a ella cuando se lo había aceptado a mi… bueno, a ti.

—No creerás que alguien se tomaría en serio una queja tan malintencionada…

—Ya me hicieron una insinuación parecida. Una mujer me dio a entender que trataba de forma especial a Nessie por ser tu hija. Sé que es ridículo y que casi todo el mundo se dará cuenta, pero quiero hacer bien las cosas. He esperado mucho tiempo para tener esta oportunidad.

—¿Estoy poniéndola en peligro? —preguntó él en tono tenso.

—No lo sé. Seguramente, no —contestó ella con poco convencimiento—. ¿Puedo tomarme cierto… espacio para pensármelo?

—Claro —contestó él sintiendo que esa palabra le desgarraba la garganta.

—Gracias —ella se puso de puntillas para darle un fugaz beso antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Te agradezco tu comprensión.

No había tenido muchas alternativas. Tampoco había salido con muchas chicas, pero se imaginaba que los hombres íntegros respetaban las emociones de las mujeres, aunque lo que le apetecía era estrellar algo contra la pared.

.

.

.

—¡Cuidado! —Alice esquivó el golpe—. Es el segundo que me lanzas en quince minutos.

—Perdona —se disculpó Bella casi sin aliento—. El puñetazo se me ha escapado sin querer.

Eso de boxear en un espacio pequeño tenía sus riesgos.

—Hemos acabado por hoy. Tienes mucha agresividad acumulada. ¿Sigue siendo por esa mujer que quería darles pastillas adelgazantes a las madres gordas de los alumnos?

Bella le había contado la historia cuando llegó esa tarde.

—No es por eso.

Bella agarró la botella de agua intentando encontrar la manera de contarle lo que le preocupaba sin parecer una cobarde intimidada por la opinión que tenían los demás de ella… o, peor aún, una desalmada a quien le importaba más ascender en su profesión que las personas.

La verdad era que había muchas maneras de ayudar a ese colegio y a las personas que había allí. Había puesto en práctica programas de tutores, había inscrito al colegio en un concurso de lectura del condado por primera vez, se había dejado la piel para conseguir más dinero para los departamentos de arte y música, lo que sería beneficioso para todos los niños…

Sin embargo, no podría hacer nada de eso si perdía su empleo y al otoño siguiente le buscaban un sustituto «permanente». Aunque no era una persona a la que influyeran las opiniones de los demás, ése tampoco era el momento más indicado para enemistarse con personas que podían dirigir cartas furibundas al consejo escolar.

Bella se sentó en la colchoneta y se apoyó en la pared.

—Estoy fastidiada por Edward.

—¿Por qué? Según lo que me has contado, parece casi perfecto. No tiene nada que no pueda solucionarse con un par de clases de cocina. No puedo creerme que yo sea la abandonada y tú estés enojada.

—Jake no te ha abandonado —replicó Bella con los ojos en blanco—. Al menos, según lo que me contaste antes.

Jake había ido a llevar unos muebles a un cliente de otro estado y había comentado que a la vuelta le habían invitado a visitar a una amiga. Alice le había dicho que no le convenía y que, por muy bien que se lo hubiese pasado durante el mes anterior, no veía porvenir con alguien que detestaba su libro favorito cuando ni siquiera había pasado del tercer capítulo.

—Solo intentaba expresarlo. Siempre he sabido que Jake y yo teníamos fecha de caducidad. Es un bombazo, pero no es… especial. Tampoco somos especiales el uno para el otro. ¿Entiendes? Sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que Edward y tú sí lo sois.

—Es especial —reconoció Bella—, pero también tiene un horario espantoso.

Aparte del trabajo de ella, también había que tener en cuenta el de él. Además, aunque no pudiese decírselo a Alice, existía la posibilidad de que en verano Edward tuviera que marcharse de Braeden. Las ventas de las ofertas de la semana habían ido bien y había comentado que los Bullard, la pareja que ganó una noche gratis en Hawk Summit, iban a volver pronto y ya habían reservado otras dos noches. Además, cuando se celebrara la siguiente reunión del Ayuntamiento, votarían por la reapertura de la cabaña de Douglas. Sin embargo, eso eran pequeñas semillas plantadas para un crecimiento futuro, no soluciones inmediatas y radicales.

Si los dos se marchaban de Braeden, ¿iba a conformarse con despedirse sin lamentos o desearía haber pasado juntos todo el tiempo posible?

—Bella, los hombres como Edward no se presentan todos los días y, si tú no lo quieres, otra afortunada lo atrapará. Si no lo quieres…

—Lo quiero.

Eran palabras fáciles de decirse a sí misma. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba sudando en el sótano de Alice cuando podría estar aprovechando todo el tiempo que tenía para estar con el mejor hombre que había conocido?

.

.

.

Edward había acostado a Nessie y estaba tumbado en el sofá dispuesto a ver el partido de baloncesto cuando oyó que había recibido un mensaje en el teléfono móvil. Miró la pantalla y, con asombro, vio el nombre de Bella.

_¿Estás despierto?_

Se rió. Su vida social no había sido un torbellino durante los últimos años, pero tampoco estaba tan enmohecido como para estar dormido a esas horas.

_Sí._

Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta. El día anterior le había pedido espacio. ¿Ese mensaje significaba que había cambiado de opinión? Intentó contener la ilusión por si el mensaje había sido para preguntarle algo sobre el campamento o por algo igual de intrascendente.

_Lo he pensado. ¿Sigue en pie la oferta de que Rosalie cuide a Nessie?_

A Edward se le aceleró el corazón mientras contestaba.

_Tengo que confirmarlo con ella. ¿Quieres que te llame dentro de un rato?_

Pasó un segundo que le pareció una eternidad.

_Sí._

_De acuerdo. Hasta ahora._

No sabía por qué había cambiado Bella de opinión ni le importaba. Quitó el sonido del partido de baloncesto con mano temblorosa y llamó a su cuñada.

—Rosalie… Soy Edward.

—Hola. Perdona porque hayamos tenido que cancelar la cena semanal.

—No seas boba. Es fantástico que Bobby esté en un torneo de ajedrez. ¿Qué tal?

Hablaron unos minutos sobre su sobrino, la reunión del campamento de niñas y de la acampada. Le había parecido una grosería pedirle un favor en cuanto descolgara, pero ya no podía esperar más.

—Rosalie, siempre me has dicho que no te importaría cuidar a Nessie si quería… salir con alguien.

—Vas a pedirle a la directora que salga contigo, ¿verdad? Edward, es fantástico.

—¿Por qué sabías que era Bella?

—Mmm, no quiero cohibirte, pero ha habido algunos rumores inofensivos.

—Genial —esos rumores inofensivos estarían aumentando la reticencia de Bella a verlo—. Me preocupa más que se cohíba ella. ¿Te importaría no contarlo?

—Claro, soy una tumba.

—Gracias, Rosalie. ¿Tienes alguna noche libre este fin de semana?

—El viernes me viene bien si os viene bien a vosotros. Que Nessie haga una bolsa para pasar la noche. Es mejor que duerma en un sitio sin tener que trasladarla o despertarla si vosotros… acabáis tarde.

Edward casi se desmayó ante la idea de pasar toda la noche con Bella. Sin embargo, era muy raro tener esa conversación con Rosalie.

—Volveré a llamarte sobre eso.

Edward colgó el teléfono y tomó aliento varias veces antes de llamar a Bella. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no parecer un adolescente fuera de sí cuando ella contestó.

—¿Qué te parece el viernes? —preguntó él—. Podríamos cenar o ir al cine. Rosalie me ha dicho que Nessie podría dormir en su casa si acabamos tarde.

—También… —empezó a decir ella lentamente—, podríamos comprar comida preparada y alquilar algo. Así, podríamos cenar y ver una película en mi casa.

¿Lo proponía porque no quería encontrarse con nadie relacionado con el colegio o porque quería estar a solas con él tanto como él con ella?

—Perfecto —contestó él prefiriendo pensar lo segundo.

.

.

.

—Estás muy guapa —la saludó Edward cuando Bella abrió la puerta—. Aunque no me extraña, siempre me pareces guapa.

—Eso es porque no me has visto sudorosa y desaliñada con la ropa de hacer ejercicio —replicó ella entre risas.

Él estaba seguro de que le parecería impresionante hasta así, pero se reservó la opinión y le dio un ramo de flores azules y blancas. La rosas habrían sido demasiado románticas y las azules le recordaban a sus ojos.

—Gracias.

Ella lo acompañó dentro pasándose una mano por la falda de tela vaquera que había combinado con un jersey violeta.

—¿Puedo decirte un secreto? —preguntó ella.

—Claro…

Él se quitó el chaquetón porque hacía mucho calor.

—Me he cambiado cuatro veces de ropa —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Todo me parecía demasiado vestido para ser una cena en casa o demasiado desenfadado, como si no me importara, pero me importa.

Él le pasó los dedos por el pelo y le tomó la nuca entre las manos.

—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso para saludarla. Era algo mucho mejor que besarla para despedirla. Tenían toda la noche por delante y las posibilidades daban vértigo. Bella se apartó un segundo.

—¡Tu mano! Ya no está vendada.

—He ido hoy al médico. Vuelvo a ser un hombre completo.

Aunque era una broma, nunca había dicho nada tan sincero. Volvía a sentirse completo, vivo y emocionado. Durante demasiados meses, había hecho cosas porque creía que tenía que hacerlas, se había preocupado, sobre todo por su hija, pero no lo había intentado de verdad. En esos momentos, Nessie y él estaban más cerca que nunca. Además, si bien la tienda seguía pasando apuros, se sentía ilusionado por todo lo que tenía que hacer y estimulado por las ideas. Se alegraba de haber decidido ser instructor del campamento. Sin embargo, se alegraba sobre todo de esa mujer que tenía entre los brazos y de cómo había cambiado su vida y a él mismo. La estrechó más contra sí.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

Ella pareció sorprendida por la declaración, pero también encantada.

—Sí, pero finjo no saberlo y dímelo en cualquier caso.

Era raro reírse y besarse a la vez, pero no era desagradable. Ella separó los labios para que entrara y la risa se disipó cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y sus cuerpos se juntaron más. Edward oyó las flores al caer al suelo y sintió las manos de Bella, una alrededor de su cuello y la otra que lo agarraba de la camisa por la espalda como si quisiera arrancársela. El deseo se adueñó de él, deseó que lo acariciara por todos lados y acariciarla a ella. El sonido delicado y apremiante que dejó escapar ella fue lo que acabó de alterarlo y la tomó en brazos.

—¿Al dormitorio? —preguntó él como si le pidiera permiso y no supiera el camino.

Ella asintió con los ojos deslumbrantes y los labios hinchados mientras señalaba la dirección.

Nunca vieron la película y no calentaron la comida hasta mucho más tarde.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —concedió Edward mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo del asiento.

Era la última semana de marzo y, durante ese mes, Jeffrey, de Hawk Summit, y él habían consolidado una alianza profesional y una buena amistad, y cuando Jeffrey le llamó esa mañana para preguntarle si podía enviarle una nota de prensa con la que no estaba completamente satisfecho, Edward le contestó que naturalmente.

—Creo que le faltan algunos de los puntos que querías destacar —le explicó Jeffrey.

—Tengo un par de ideas. Mándamela y te la devolveré por correo electrónico.

—Te lo agradezco. Es desesperante pagar a unos consultores de relaciones públicas por hacer un trabajo que yo u otra persona van a acabar enmendando —se quejó Jeffrey—. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar mi oferta?

Jeffrey, para agradecerle sus esfuerzos por promover la estación de esquí, había invitado varias veces a Edward para que pasara un fin de semana con Bella a un precio muy ventajoso. Era una idea muy tentadora, una idea irresistible. Edward adoraba a su hija y Bella se portaba de maravilla con Nessie, pero era difícil encontrar tiempo para estar tranquilamente juntos cuando quería dar un buen ejemplo a su hija. Solo podían dormir juntos cuando Nessie dormía en otro sitio y él no quería que su hija pensara que intentaba librarse de ella todo el rato.

—¿Sigues ahí…? —le preguntó Jeffrey en tono burlón.

—Sí —Edward se aclaró la garganta—. Perdona, se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

—Me gustaría conocer a esa chica alguna vez.

—La conocerás, pero este fin de semana tengo que llevarme a ocho niñas de acampada.

Se oyó un zumbido entre los papeles que Edward tenía sobre la mesa y él tardó un momento en comprender que era su teléfono móvil que estaba vibrando.

—Jeff, ¿hemos terminado? Me llama alguien por el otro teléfono.

—Nada más. Gracias otra vez.

Edward colgó el teléfono del despacho y contestó el móvil.

—Dígame…

—Edward, soy Susan.

Susan Webb era la profesora de Ciencias de Woodside y había aceptado ser la tercera adulta que los acompañaría en esa excursión. Si era necesario, él podía llevar solo una reunión en la cafetería, pero las normas del campamento eran muy estrictas. Para una acampada en el bosque se exigía un adulto por cada dos niñas. Además, como Susan era la profesora de Ciencias, había programado un par de experimentos y observar las estrellas la noche del sábado para que las niñas adquirieran ciertos conocimientos elementales de Astronomía.

—Una mala noticia —siguió Susan en tono nervioso—. He vomitado hace media hora. Me he marchado del colegio y estoy en casa.

Edward hizo acopio de toda su humanidad y caballerosidad para no preguntarle qué iba a pasar con la acampada.

—Es espantoso… Espero que te mejores pronto.

—Evidentemente, eso significa que no puedo… ¡Tengo que dejarte!

El teléfono se quedó en silencio y Edward lo miró fijamente. Pobre Susan.

Naturalmente, era un contratiempo, pero no saldrían de acampada hasta que las niñas hubieran terminado el colegio. Todavía tenía unas horas para encontrar a alguien que la sustituyera. Ni siquiera se molestaría en llamar a Charlotte Wilkes. Sabía que, si no se había ofrecido para acompañar a Tessa, era porque tenía que hacer algo con su hija mayor ese fin de semana. Lo intentó con otra de las madres de las niñas inscritas y le dejó un mensaje. Llamaría a otras y, si no lo conseguía, se lo pediría de rodillas a su cuñada, aunque ella no tenía una hija y nunca había estado en un campamento.

—Jefe… —la profunda voz de Roddy le llegó desde el pasillo—. Hay alguien en la tienda que quiere verlo.

Edward dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa porque decidió que sería muy poco profesional estar haciendo llamadas mientras atendía a un cliente. La visita apareció por el pasillo cuando él acababa de salir del despacho y Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja a pesar de la noticia que acababan de darle.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—De vez en cuando puedo salir de mi despacho para almorzar.

Se acercó a él y le dio un entusiasta beso que hizo que se olvidara de todos sus problemas. Aunque no era un secreto que estuvieran saliendo, llevaban un mes y Braeden era bastante pequeño; ella todavía procuraba no hacer demostraciones de afecto en público. Él disfrutaba con esos momentos furtivos.

—Hace unos minutos estaba hablando de ti —le comentó Edward mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara—. He vuelto a hablar con Jeffrey y quiere conocerte. Seguramente piensa que eres producto de mi imaginación.

—A lo mejor podemos ahorrarnos la cena de cumpleaños con mi familia de la semana que viene e ir a conocer a Jeffrey —propuso ella con un brillo en los ojos.

—Estoy deseando conocer a tus padres —replicó él entre risas.

—Mi madre va a empeñarse en que la llames «mamá» y, probablemente, mi padre se excusará antes del postre para comprobar si tienes antecedentes penales. Además, organizarán tanto jaleo con Nessie que acabarán desquiciándola.

—No pasará nada —la tranquilizó él—. Espérame un segundo mientras voy a recoger la cartera y el teléfono y te llevaré a comer.

—No. En realidad, esperaba que me dedicaras un par de minutos para ayudarme aquí, en la tienda —ella hizo una mueca de disgusto muy exagerada—. Tengo que comprarme un saco de dormir. Me han dicho que es necesario para ir de acampada.

—¿Vas de acampada? Espera, tiene algo que ver…

—Te olvidas de que Susan Webb es una de mis profesoras. Supe que estaba enferma antes que tú y he decidido ofrecer mis servicios durante el fin de semana. Incluso fui profesora de Ciencias. A no ser que ya hayas encontrado una sustituta… —añadió ella con cierta timidez.

—No. ¡Es fantástico! ¿Estás segura? Nunca has ocultado que te parece primitivo cualquier sitio donde no dejen caramelos de menta en las almohadas.

—Bueno, tú vas a cenar con mi familia el martes y te lo debo.

—Conocer a tu familia no es un sacrificio —le recordó él por enésima vez.

—Lo dices porque no los conoces —le avisó ella—. Vamos a gastarnos una cantidad descomunal de mi sueldo en material de acampada para que puedas demostrarle a tu jefe que eres un vendedor muy eficiente.

—Va a ser increíble. Va a encantarte la acampada.

¿Bella y él bajo las estrellas…? Lo único que podría conseguir que fuese más perfecto era que pudieran dormir en la misma tienda de campaña sin ocho testigos de unos seis años. Aparte, ésa era la idea que tenía del paraíso.

.

.

.

Estaba convirtiéndose en el fin de semana más largo de la vida de Edward y ni siquiera había llegado la noche del viernes. Intentar repartir a las niñas en dos grupos de cuatro en el aparcamiento del colegio había sido caótico. La idea había sido que Bella y él llevarían a uno de los grupos en la furgoneta que les había prestado Rosalie y que Julie y Kris, las otras dos madres que los acompañaban, llevarían al otro grupo en el todoterreno de Julie. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente que hubiese tenido que lidiar con ocho niñas que discutían sobre quién se sentaba al lado de quién, se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Bella enrojeció de ira cuando Julie le comentó a Kris que no sabía que pudieran llevarse parejas en esa excursión.

Él dio por supuesto que todo se calmaría cuando estuvieran en la carretera, pero eso fue antes de que se pinchara una rueda de Julie, tuvieran que parar dos veces para que unas niñas hicieran sus necesidades y un alarido aterrador casi lo sacara de la carretera. Al parecer, alguien le había dicho a Meghan, de seis años, que había serpientes venenosas en el campamento y que, seguramente, una la picaría cuando estuviese dormida. Después del alarido, se echó a llorar y a balbucir histéricamente que la llevara otra vez a su casa.

Bella se inclinó hacia Edward.

—¿Ya estamos pasándolo bien? —le susurró antes de levantar la voz—. Niñas, ¿quién quiere saber cosas raras de las serpientes?

Un coro de tres contestó «yo» y Meghan dejó escapar un sollozo cauteloso. Durante veinte minutos, Bella les contó todo tipo de curiosidades sobre la fauna, desde anécdotas curiosas que juró que eran verdad hasta algunas porquerías de las que hacen reír a los niños. Edward la habría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas en agradecimiento si no hubiese estado conduciendo.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, las niñas se bajaron de la furgoneta hablando todas a la vez y saludaron a las otras cuatro niñas como si hiciese un mes que no las veían y no hubiesen estado discutiendo al principio del viaje. Edward tomó unas bocanadas de aire antes de unirse a ellas.

—Has estado fantástica —felicitó a Bella.

Ella se paró agarrada al picaporte de la puerta.

—Sí, seguramente debería encontrar un trabajo relacionado con los niños, ¿no crees? —preguntó ella en tono irónico.

—Eres una listilla —replicó él con cariño—, pero estoy tan agradecido que me da igual. Te regalaré lo que quieras por tu cumpleaños, solo tienes que pedirlo.

—Es una promesa demasiado fácil de cumplir —Bella lo miró sugerentemente—. Sé exactamente lo que quiero.

—Tienes un gusto excelente —replicó él con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Aunque hubo algunos contratiempos, el fin de semana fue un éxito. Las noches estuvieron demasiado nubladas para ver las estrellas, pero el frío consiguió que no hubiese mosquitos y las niñas podían abrigarse con los chaquetones y metiéndose en los sacos de dormir. Bella encabezó un paseo por el campo y fue enseñando distintas plantas y animales y Meghan se reconcilió con la naturaleza cuando una lagartija le subió por el brazo y dijo que era preciosa. Una de las niñas mayores, una de segundo curso que ya tenía ocho años, dio un alarido cuando Meghan le enseñó a su nueva amiga. Después, Meghan, que había suplicado a su madre en el aparcamiento que no la mandara al campamento, estaba ansiosa por volver y contarles a sus padres y dos hermanos lo valiente que había sido.

Para Edward, los mejores momentos fueron, seguramente, por la noche, cuando se quedaba con Nessie en la tienda de campaña que compartían. Cuando la acostaba, ella lo miraba como si fuese un héroe. El viernes por la noche le dijo que era el mejor padre del mundo y el sábado, que nunca se lo había pasado tan bien. Si otros padres hubieran podido ver la expresión de su cara, todos se presentarían voluntarios para causar una impresión igual de buena en sus hijas. Además, a medida que fue avanzando la mañana del domingo, las niñas fueron estando tan cansadas que a Edward no le preocupó el bullicio en la furgoneta durante el viaje de vuelta. Supuso que la mayoría de sus pasajeras se quedarían dormidas.

Mientras los adultos recogían el campamento, las niñas aprovecharon la ocasión para jugar por última vez a perseguirse. Edward no dejó de vigilarlas mientras ayudaba a Bella a desmontar su tienda de campaña.

—No es que no pueda desmontarla, se ha caído en cuanto la he tocado —comentó ella en tono afligido—. Es que no sé cómo voy a meterla en la bolsa otra vez.

También la ayudó a enrollar el saco de dormir, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Nessie y otra niña se agachaban muy cerca del suelo. Le pareció prudente cerciorarse de que no estaban incordiando a algo que pudiera morderlas o picarlas y se quedó espantado cuando, por un segundo, le pareció ver a una serpiente roja y negra. Con un alivio indescriptible, comprobó que solo era una hilera de mariquitas sobre un palo.

Tranquilo porque todo el mundo estaba a salvo, volvió para seguir ayudando a recoger, pero Nessie lo sorprendió al seguirlo.

—Papá, ¿los adultos también pueden llevar insignias?

—No exactamente. Voy a conseguir unos pins de mariposas muy bonitos para los voluntarios que nos ayuden y yo voy a recibir por correo un emblema de instructor, pero las insignias, propiamente dichas, son para las niñas.

—Creía que Bella estaba intentando ganar su insignia de hábitos saludables, como nosotras, y que tú estabas ayudándola.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Sí! La señora Julie y la señora Kris dijeron que los dos estabais jugando a los médicos…

Edward se paró en seco. ¿Qué habían dicho? Estaba seguro de que las dos mujeres no habían querido que nadie las oyera, pero le daba igual.

—Perdóname, bichito, tengo que terminar para llevar a las niñas a sus casas antes de la cena, sobre todo, a esta niña —Edward le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigas?

—Vale.

Edward intentó contener su furia, aunque no recordaba que el manual del campamento prohibiera expresamente despellejar a unas voluntarias, y se acercó a Julie y a Kris. Estaban cargando una nevera portátil en el coche de Julie.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Julie cuando lo vio—. Podrías ayudarnos a… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Mi hija le ha dicho algo desagradable a alguien? —Julie suspiró—. Hablaré con ella.

—Es posible que debieras tener cuidado con lo que dices tú y con el ejemplo que dais cuando murmuráis sobre los demás.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Kris retrocediendo.

—¿Jugar a los médicos…? Sinceramente, no me lo había esperado de vosotras.

Julie tuvo la decencia de ponerse roja como un tomate.

—Dios mío, ¿una de las niñas lo oyó? Solo estábamos… diciendo bobadas.

Todo ese mes de impotencia se adueñó de él. Bella había pasado las primeras semanas de su relación sintiéndose como si no pudiera estar con él por esas «bobadas». Él podía invitarla a cenar, pero no podía tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa si había alguien de la asociación de padres de alumnos. Bella lo había llevado al extremo y había sido ridículamente discreta en su comportamiento por murmuraciones como ésa.

—¿Sabéis las llamadas que habría recibido la directora si una niña hubiese ido a su casa y hubiese comentado a sus padres que el instructor estaba jugando a los médicos con alguien? —Edward lo dijo en voz baja para no llamar la atención de las niñas, pero su furia fue evidente—. Además, no creáis que no oímos el comentario que hicisteis el viernes sobre traer una pareja. Ya está bien.

Probablemente, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, pero estaba lanzado y no podía parar. Alguien tenía que decirlo y, además, era posible que esas dos mujeres transmitieran el mensaje a las demás intolerantes que lo avergonzaban como ciudadano de Braeden.

—Bella Swan es una mujer increíble —siguió Edward—. Se ofreció a venir en el último momento para que las niñas no se quedaran sin la primera acampada. Además, es una directora maravillosa. ¿Os dais cuenta de que acaban de conceder mil dólares al departamento de música gracias a ella? Mi cuñada dice que es el primer director que le dedica tiempo al consejo porque quiere ayudar y establecer una buena relación con la asociación de padres de alumnos. Ella…

—Edward —Bella, detrás de él, lo interrumpió con delicadeza—. Creo que ya lo han entendido.

Él la miró y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí y si la habría abochornado por regañar a Julie y Kris, que asentían vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo hemos entendido —aseguró Kris mirando a Bella—. Las dos la apreciamos mucho, directora Swan. Creemos que está haciéndolo muy bien. Solo estábamos… Bueno, las amigas hacen bromas, ¿no? Algunas veces pueden subirse de tono.

—Alice Brandon estaría de acuerdo contigo —Bella dejó escapar una risa irónica—. Por mi parte, es agua pasada. ¿Puedo echaron una mano con esa nevera?

Edward pensó que, si se alejaba, las tres mujeres podrían estrechar más los lazos. No lo hacía por miedo a que Bella le pudiera retorcer el cuello. Al fin y al cabo, Julie y Kris no solo eran voluntarias en el campamento, también eran unas madres que Bella podría tener que tratar durante años y él quizá no hubiese sido tan diplomático como debería haberlo sido.

Por eso, cuando Bella se acercó a él unos minutos más tarde para pedirle las llaves de la furgoneta, él se lo preguntó sin preámbulos.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿Enfadada? ¿Estás de broma? Me has puesto por las nubes, me has defendido, has hablado de algunas de las cosas que más me gustan de lo que hago, las cosas que más me enorgullecen. Edward, yo…

—¿Tú…?

Él le dio las llaves y le tomó la mano un momento.

—Te amo. ¿Cómo no iba a amarte?

Una especie de éxtasis se adueñó de él. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre fuese tan afortunado dos veces en su vida?

—Yo también te amo. Yo…

Una llamada en su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió, pero no pensaba contestarla cuando estaba en uno de los momentos más críticos de su vida.

—¿No deberías ver quién es? —preguntó ella señalando a las niñas con la cabeza—. Podría ser uno de sus padres. Podría ser importante.

—¿Posponemos la conversación? —preguntó él antes de contestar.

—¿Paso por tu casa cuando hayas acostado a Nessie? —propuso Bella.

—Estará en la cama a las siete —dijo él mientras abría el teléfono—. Dígame…

—Jefe, he intentado hablar con usted. ¿No ha oído mis mensajes?

—Roddy… —Edward frunció el ceño—. He estado rodeado de niñas de seis o siete años, que no son las criaturas más silenciosas de la tierra. ¿Pasa algo en la tienda?

—Bennett Coleridge está aquí y quiere verlo inmediatamente.

.

.

.

Después de pasar por el colegio para dejar a las niñas con sus padres y a Bella en su coche, Edward llamó a la señora Norris, quien accedió a ir a cenar con Nessie para que él pudiera hablar con Coleridge. Edward había propuesto encontrarse con él en la tienda, pero Bennett insistió en invitarlo a cenar y quedaron en la hamburguesería de Braeden.

Edward había esperado llegar un poco antes para poder pensar qué decir. No había esperado que Bennett volviera hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas y, desde luego, sí había esperado que lo avisara antes. ¿Sería una inspección por sorpresa? ¿Había ido para formarse una opinión sin mirar los datos que él había reunido? ¿Había perdido credibilidad por haber desaparecido durante un fin de semana?

Desgraciadamente, Bennett ya se había sentado y estaba ojeando el menú. Le recordó mucho a cuando se reunieron durante el desayuno. Fue hacía tres meses. Le pareció una escena de la vida de otro hombre. Sin embargo, paradójicamente, también le pareció como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía creerse que ya hubieran pasado tres meses y que casi hubiese acabado el plazo para demostrar que podía seguir con la tienda.

—¡Cullen, ya has llegado! —Bennett lo había visto—. Siéntate.

—Señor Coleridge —Edward le estrechó la mano antes de sentarse enfrente de él—. Discúlpeme si ha estado esperándome. Yo no lo esperaba a usted y he tenido que ir con el campamento de mi hija…

—No te disculpes —le interrumpió Bennett—. Me gustan los hombres con una vida equilibrada y que son cumplidores; son mejores empleados. Si le dijiste a tu hija que irías al campamento, allí era donde tenías que estar. Yo me disculpo por haberte molestado, pero es que me marcho mañana y estaba decidido a verte antes.

—¿Va volver al mes que viene? —preguntóEdward con cautela—. Quizá tuviésemos más tiempo para hablar.

Bennett tenía una mirada triste.

—Bueno, mi esposa y yo vamos a venir a su reunión, pero para entonces, lo que voy decirte ya no tendría importancia, hijo.

¿Pensaba cerrar la tienda antes de que hubiera terminado el plazo que le había dado? ¡Habían vendido más! ¡Venderían más todavía! Esa misma tarde había decidido que era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por tener esa vida y una mujer como… Ni siquiera podía decir su nombre en ese momento. Le dolía demasiado.

—No lo entiendo, señor.

—Creo que sí lo entiendes —replicó Bennett—. Me han hecho una oferta para comprar el edificio. Es una oferta en firme, pero solo durará un tiempo limitado. Como iba a cerrar la tienda…

—Las ventas ha aumentado —le interrumpió él intentado no parecer demasiado desesperado.

—Estoy completamente impresionado por todo lo que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Se habría necesitado un milagro para mantener el sitio a flote y los milagros escasean en esta situación económica. Lo que has conseguido ha sido toda una demostración para mí y por eso voy a ascenderte y a mandarte a Colorado.

Bennett siguió hablando, pero Edward solo pudo oír el sonido de la felicidad que se hacía añicos a su alrededor.

* * *

**N.A:** Solo nos queda el próximo capitulo y terminamos con esta linda historia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

No era una noche cálida, pero a Bella le pareció que podía notar la llegada de la primavera mientras se bajaba del coche. Quizá a Edward le pasase lo mismo, porque estaba sentado en un banco del porche. Quizá estuviese tan ansioso por verla que no había querido esperarla dentro, se dijo con una sonrisa. No era arrogancia, sino lo que le pasaba a ella misma.

Cuando esa tarde se marcharon del campamento, él parecía tenso después de la llamada de Roddy, pero solo le dijo que era un asunto de trabajo. Naturalmente, no era fácil hablar de algo serio con cuatro niñas en el coche y luego la dejó en el colegio con la promesa de que le mandaría un mensaje cuando Nessie estuviese dormida.

Allí estaba, pero no la había saludado todavía ni se había acercado a ella. Seguía sentado en el banco con los hombros hundidos. ¿Estaba cansado por la acampada? El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese hombre exultante que ese mismo día le había declarado su amor?

—Hola —le saludó ella con cierta incertidumbre.

Él la miró y la desolación de su expresión fue evidente incluso en la penumbra del porche.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —Bella se sentó a su lado y lo agarró del brazo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Coleridge va a cerrar la tienda. Va a vender el edificio y quiere que preparemos la tienda para una liquidación. Me ofrece un mes de sueldo como indemnización por despido y a Roddy casi lo mismo —Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Todavía no se lo he dicho a Roddy. He preferido esperar hasta mañana para decírselo cara a cara. Sé que no va a sorprenderle mucho, pero…

A ella tampoco debería sorprenderle mucho. Cuando conoció a Edward ya estaba abatido por esa posibilidad. Él se lo avisó y fue uno de los motivos por los que decidió estar con él, porque no podía saberse cuánto tiempo tenían. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si la hubiera alcanzado un asteroide y la hubiera dejado reducida a cenizas?

—Edward, lo siento muchísimo. ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?

—Según Coleridge, marcharme a Colorado. Quiere ascenderme, ¿puedes creértelo? —Edward dejó escapar una risa sombría—. Durante la cena me contó que si bien la tienda de Colorado vende mucho más, también hay mucha más competencia. Dice que he demostrado mucha iniciativa aquí y que le gustaría comprobar cómo puedo aplicarla en otras situaciones.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Me he sentido muy orgullosa de ti. Hay poca gente que pueda equilibrar el trabajo, la familia y la vida social.

Estaba conmocionada. Solo decía tópicos como los que diría al padre de un alumno en una situación complicada. Después de luchar durante semanas, había llegado a aceptar que Edward y su hija eran una parte importante de su vida. ¿Iba a perderlos?

—¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Nessie?

—Supongo que cuanto antes, mejor —contestó él inexpresivamente—. Necesitará tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Además, verá carteles de «liquidación» por todas partes en la tienda y que Rosalie no dejará de llorar.

Se fijó en Bella y le pareció que estaba como si hubiese perdido a su mejor amiga.

—Bella… —Edward se inclinó hacia delante—. Bella, ¿estás llorando?

Ella sollozó y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Creo que sí.

—Cariño —Edward la abrazó con fuerza—. Te amo.

Ella se mordió el labio porque era incapaz de decirlo sin llorar más.

—¡Cásate conmigo! —exclamó él incorporándose súbitamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella entre hipidos—. No tiene gracia.

—No es una broma. Te amo y tú me amas. Nessie, a quien van a alejarla de todo lo que conoce, te adora. Dale la madre que tanto desea y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ven con nosotros a Colorado.

—No puedo.

Bella tampoco podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Claro que puedes.

Él parecía tan absorto en su situación imaginaria que no estaba escuchándola.

—Edward —ella se levantó para poner cierta distancia entre ellos—, cuando salimos del campamento, ¿habías pensado pedírmelo?

—Conscientemente, no, pero la vida es impredecible. Saco todo el jugo posible a la situación.

—¿Sacas todo el jugo posible a la situación? —preguntó ella con rabia—. Ya estuvo bien que compararas nuestra relación física con lanzarse a la piscina, pero es la petición de matrimonio menos romántica que yo… No es que sea poco romántica, es insultante. ¿Qué es eso de que van a separar a Nessie de Braeden y de la gente de aquí? Edward, no soy un premio de consolación. También tengo una vida aquí, también tengo una profesión que me ha costado mucho levantar. No soy un animal de peluche que puedes tirar al coche para contentarla.

En cierta medida, Bella sabía que la furia que se adueñaba de ella no iba dirigida hacia él. Estaba provocada por esas circunstancias inadmisibles. No obstante, estaba sinceramente impresionada de que él creyera que debería cambiar todo su porvenir porque él había tenido un mal día y no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Nessie.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo? —le preguntó él.

—En Braeden, ¡sí! Pero solo te conozco desde hace un par de meses. No voy a dejarlo todo por aceptar una petición de matrimonio irreflexiva de la que te arrepentirás mañana por la mañana.

—Yo no soy el que siempre ha tenido dudas y no quiere que nadie lo sepa —replicó él.

Eso le dolió. Era posible que ella hubiese dudado al principio, pero eso no era dudar siempre. Habían sido muy felices durante el mes pasado o, al menos, ella lo había sido. Parecía como si él estuviese resentido por algunas cosas.

—Mira, has estado sometido a mucho estrés —comentó ella intentando parecer comprensiva—. La cena en casa de mis padres es pasado mañana, ¿qué te parece si voy sola?

La idea de ver a su madre intentando llevarlos al altar cuando sabía que Nessie y Edward estaban a punto de marcharse era muy dolorosa.

—¡Otra vez distanciándote!

—¡Edward! ¡Yo no soy quien se va a Colorado! Creo que eso va a poner bastante distancia entre nosotros independientemente de lo que yo diga o haga.

Tenía que calmarse. Estaba acostumbrada a soportar situaciones conflictivas. ¿Por qué estaba gritando a ese hombre en su porche?

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste que hice lo acertado al no casarme con Mike porque no entendía mis sentimientos ni respaldaba mi profesión? Podría decir lo mismo de ti en estos momentos.

—Bella…

—Es posible que marcharos a Colorado sea positivo para Nessie y para ti, como empezar desde cero —las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos a toda velocidad—. Te… te llamaré a lo largo de la semana.

Bella bajó las escaleras precipitadamente para refugiarse en el coche. Con un poco de suerte, podría aparcar al final de la calle sin que nadie la viera y derrumbarse.

.

.

.

Con los precios por los suelos, se tardó deprimentemente poco en vaciar la tienda. Había vuelto el buen tiempo y a la gente le apetecía andar por el monte, remar o practicar deportes al aire libre. Cuesta arriba llevaba años allí y dolía ver que se había vaciado en cuestión de semanas.

Edward, Roddy y Jake habían estado retirando los estantes y los residuos.

—Lo hemos pasado bien, jefe —comentó Roddy desde detrás del mostrador—. Siempre me gustó trabajar para usted.

—Conmigo —le corrigió Edward—. Has llevado la tienda tanto como yo. Además, si no te había agradecido tu apoyo cuando murió Tanya…

Roddy sacudió una mano emocionado y abochornado.

—Voy atrás a ver si hay más café.

—Lo que necesitamos es cerveza —comentó Jake mientras el otro hombre desaparecía—. ¿Qué tal estás?

No había conseguido mantener la tienda abierta y echaba de menos a Bella con cada célula de su cuerpo. Después de la discusión en el porche, le relación se enfrió tácitamente. Él la llamaba directora Swan cuando la veía, que era muy pocas veces.

—He estado mejor —contestó él.

—¿Y Nessie? —preguntóJake mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Qué tal está?

—Enfadada y asustada. Entré en Internet y le enseñé que también hay un campamento allí donde vamos. Creo que Kris y Julie van a ser las instructoras conjuntas cuando nos vayamos.

Él le había avisado a Bennett de que no se llevaría a Nessie hasta que terminara el curso escolar, en la tercera semana de mayo.

Rosalie había dicho que Nessie podía quedarse con ellos todo el tiempo necesario para que él fuese a Colorado a empezar a buscar una casa. Le había asombrado que no le costara poner a la venta la casa. Era la casa donde había vivido con Tanya, la única casa que había conocido Nessie. Sin embargo, firmar los documentos con la agencia inmobiliaria fue un fastidio más que una tragedia. La casa era un edificio y no iba a echar de menos los ladrillos, iba a echar de menos a las personas. A Bella. Sin embargo, si a ella le costaba tan poco alejarse de él, quizá fuese para bien.

.

.

.

Bella pensó que si seguía comportándose así, la gente que vivía al final de la calle iba a denunciarla por acosadora o, al menos, por mirona.

Había ido en coche hasta allí para hablar con Edward, pero cuanto más se acercaba a su casa, más pánico sentía. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Quería disculparse por la discusión. La consumía como le consumía la afirmación de su madre de que los empleos no eran tan importantes como las personas.

Sin embargo, aunque ella reconocía que lo había hecho todo muy mal, también seguía creyendo que su petición de matrimonio había sido tosca y por un motivo equivocado. Seguramente, él también habría llegado a esa conclusión ya. Llevaban separados casi tanto tiempo como habían pasado juntos. Si él lo había superado, ¿para qué iba a removerlo todo presentándose en su puerta? Porque era lo que debía hacer. Aunque no pensara irse a Colorado con él, una invitación que él ya habría retirado, debía decirle que lo amaba, que él se había portado muy bien con ella y que lamentaba si ella había conseguido que sus sentimientos pareciesen algo vergonzoso de lo que había que abochornarse. Si tuviera otra oportunidad… Tragó el nudo que se la había formado en la garganta. No había tenido otra oportunidad en el pasado, pero la tenía en ese momento.

Aceleró el coche hacia la casa antes de perder el valor. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, no vio el coche de Edward sino a una morena con traje de chaqueta que hablaba con una familia en el porche. El cartel de «En venta» tenía una foto de esa morena.

—¡Hola! —la saludó la mujer.

—Hola —la saludó Bella bajando la ventanilla—. No quiero interrumpir, pero estaba buscando al dueño de la casa, al señor Cullen.

La agente inmobiliaria sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento… Está en Colorado.

—Gracias.

Bella se alejó de la casa con el estómago encogido. Estaba en Colorado. Pronto, se quedaría allí. Quizá fuese preferible que no lo hubiese encontrado y no hubiesen vuelto a hablarse, porque no creía que pudiese soportar la despedida cuando se marchara.

.

.

.

Edward, desde la habitación de un hotel de Colorado, intentaba consolar a su cuñada.

—Lo siento —balbuceaba ella por teléfono—. Ya sé que debería ser un ejemplo mejor para Nessie, pero… —hizo una pausa para sonarse la nariz—. ¿Quieres oír una buena noticia?

—Sí, por favor.

—Stacey cree que tiene una oferta por la casa. Llámala cuando vuelvas.

Todavía faltaban un par de días y echaba de menos a su hija con locura.

—Va a costarme la separación —reconoció Rosalie—. Ya sé que es normal que las familias se alejen y que la gente lo hace constantemente sin tener crisis nerviosas, pero… Nessie es una copia en miniatura de mi hermana. Perderla, ver que la casa pasa a otra familia… es como si volviera a perder a Tanya.

Edward oyó la voz de Emmett que reñía a su mujer por hacer que se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

—Voy a colgar —dijo Rosalie en tono abatido—. Mañana estaré mejor.

Era lo mismo que había dicho el día anterior. Cuando colgó, Edward puso la televisión, pero no consiguió prestar atención a los comentaristas de deportes. Solo oía las palabras de Rosalie. «Como si volviera a perder a Tanya…». Cuando su esposa enfermó, no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable. Entonces, se sintió como si hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por conservarla con él, pero que no le habían dado la oportunidad. Aunque las últimas semanas habían sido muy sombrías, todavía podía recordar con toda claridad la felicidad que sintió cuando Bella le dijo que lo amaba. No había podido evitar que Tanya se fuera, pero con Bella todo era distinto. Podía luchar por ella. Quizá no saliera bien, pero ¿por qué no estaba intentándolo?

Todo el tiempo que había pasado en Colorado había estado apático y renegando del sitio. Colorado, objetivamente, era un sitio fantástico, pero las dos personas más importantes del mundo para él estaban en Braeden y eso significaba que él también tenía que estar allí.

.

.

.

Era el lunes de la última semana del curso. Los alumnos, por los pasillos, estaban eufóricos por la proximidad de las vacaciones. Bella, sin embargo, se dirigía al despacho con la vitalidad de una tortuga centenaria. Si no tuviese que asistir a una serie de reuniones administrativas, se metería en la cama y se quedaría allí hasta agosto. Paradójicamente, el superintendente le había comunicado que la habían nombrado directora de Woodside, no directora interina, y eso no le había levantado el ánimo. Quizá fuese porque cuando recibió la noticia solo quería celebrarla con una persona que no estaba allí.

—¡Buenos días, señorita Swan! —exclamó la secretaria cuando Bella entró en la secretaría.

Bella parpadeó por la expresión y el volumen de voz de Roberta. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Quizá fuese el entusiasmo del verano… o quizá estuviese tramando algo.

—Buenos días, Roberta —la saludó ella con desgana. La habían nombrado directora del colegio, había demostrado su valía, sabía que podía conseguirlo, ¿era muy importante dónde hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, en Colorado había colegios públicos.

—Bella…

Bella contuvo el aliento, levantó la cabeza y vio a Edward sentado en su despacho.

—Edward…

Había sucumbido a la tensión y estaba viendo alucinaciones.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Estoy espantosa —replicó ella.

—Aun así —él sonrió y levantó una bolsa con el logotipo de la librería de Alice—. He traído unos regalos. Creo que son tus favoritos.

—¿Alice sabe que estás aquí?

¿No la había avisado? Podía irse preparando para cuando volvieran a boxear.

—Te he echado de menos.

Él se levantó y Bella se arrojó en sus brazos.

—Yo también —Bella tragó saliva—. ¿Has venido a despedirte?

—No exactamente. He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste sobre que esperaba que lo dejaras todo para marcharte a Colorado…

—Fui un poco desagradable.

—No. ¿Por qué iba a esperar que quisieras ir a Colorado cuando ni yo quiero ir? Le dije a Bennett que podía ascender a Roddy si él quiere.

—¿De verdad?

—Luego, llamé a Jeffrey Frye, de Hawk Summit. No puede contratarme a jornada completa, pero tiene algún trabajo de marketing que puedo hacer a media jornada y recomendarme a otros grupos, como a la cabaña cuando la reabran. Imagínate todo el dinero que me ahorraré en cuidadoras si acabo siendo un padre que trabaja en casa. Sin embargo, Jeff tiene la idea disparatada de que, ya que está ayudándome, deberíamos pasar la luna de miel en su hotel.

—¿Luna… de miel?

—Por eso he venido. No he venido para despedirme, sino para hacerte una pregunta.

Edward, ante el pasmo infinito de ella, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó un estuche de terciopelo del bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella Swan? No porque mi hija quiera tener una madre ni porque no pueda estar solo en Colorado, sino porque te amo. Me gustaría que pasáramos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas para demostrarte cuánto.

Ella también se arrodilló y lo cubrió de besos.

—¿Eso es un «sí»? —preguntó él cuando intentaron tomar aire.

—Sí.

De repente, Edward dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—Bueno, nos conocimos en este despacho y creo que ha dado resultado.

—¿El qué ha dado resultado?

—La carta de Nessie. Después de todo, me ha encontrado una novia, la única que quiero para el resto de mi vida.

_Fin_

* * *

**N.A: **Este es el final de esta linda historia, por fin Nessie consiguió lo que quería una linda madre, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta linda historia y espérenme pronto con un nuevo proyecto.


End file.
